Yours
by trueloveneverdies1342
Summary: Emily Fields moves to the town Rosewood right before her junior year. Little does Emily know that she is going to fall head over heels for Rosewoods "it girl" Alison Dilaurentis. Will Emily be able to win the Queen Bees heart or will hers be broken in the process? This story will cover their journey. Thank you for the feedback! EMISON ENDGAME! I do not own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the last day of summer before junior year. Alison, Spencer, Aria and Hanna were all sitting outside the brew having their regular coffees.

"So are you guys ready for Noels end of the summer party tonight," asked Alison.

"Hell yes! I can't wait to get my drink on," said Hanna who was overly excited. This caused the other girls to burst out in laughter.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much this time Han, the last time Spenc and I had to carry you out of there and you nearly puked all over us," said Aria.

"Hey, I was just enjoying myself and you guys had to ruin it! I was not gonna lose that beer pong tournament! The prize was $200 and I could definitely use it towards my annual shopping sprees, replied Hanna.

"Oh we know Han you yelled at us all the way home about it," said Spencer.

"Okay guys, enough of the drama," said Alison. The girls all looked at her with their mouths dropped.

"Coming from the Queen of Drama," said Spencer the tall brunette.

They all started giggling and couldn't stop. They were nearly finished with their coffees when Hanna said, "Hey Ali would you mind going in and getting me a cookie? I want to dip it in the rest of my coffee and I know you owe me one for covering for you when you went out last weekend with that guy from Sheridan Prep."

"I guess so. Anyone else want anything," Alison asked and the other girls all nodded their heads no.

Alison got up from her chair and turned around to head into the brew when she noticed this girl she has never seen before. She was running with her headphones in across the street. Alison couldn't help but stare. The girl was tall, had tan skin and long brown hair. She was wearing running shorts and a sports bra. Alison was looking her over, not realizing what she was doing her eyes traveled from the brunettes face down to her legs. Her face was beautiful, her arms were so tonned. Her stomach was ripped. She had never seen a girl with such defined abs. Alison realized her mouth was open and closed it as she licked her lips. The girls legs were so defined too, she could see her calf muscles flex every stride the girl took. All of a sudden she was snapped out of her gaze when she nearly was ran over by Noel Kahn who was walking out of the Brew.

"Hey Ali, you coming to my party tonight?" Noel had this smirk on his face. He and Alison grew up together. Their parents were close and always wanted the two to date. They tried that, but they thought they were better off as friends.

Alison responded, "Yes the girls and I will be there!" She placed a hand on Noels shoulder as she walked past him into the Brew to get Hanna's cookie.

After Alison was inside the Brew Noel smiled and waved to the girls as he headed to his Jeep to leave.

Alison returned with Hanna's cookie and handed it to her as she sat back down.

"Ali, I think you left your mouth on the ground back there," said Spencer.

"What are you talking about," snorted Alison.

"Ali we saw you gawking at the girl who just ran by here. It was pretty obvious," said Aria the small brunette.

"I was just looking at her shoes, they are the new Nike Free Runners that I have been dying to get." Ali hoped that was enough to get them to shut up. She didn't know what she was thinking. She liked boys, but something about that girl made goosebumps rise on her skin.

The girls just nodded their heads and said okay. They weren't going to push the subject because they didn't think Alison was gay, they just wanted to tease her.

"Well come on ladies lets head back to my place and we can get ready there! Spenc it's your turn to drive tonight," said Alison.

The girls all got up and headed back to Alison's house. Where they got ready for the party.

Emily just returned from her run and collapsed on her front lawn. She was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. She looked at her watch to see what time it was and see if she beat her last time.

"Yes!" Emily cried as she saw that she did beat her time. She closed her eyes for a minute when all of a sudden she was drenched in ice cold water. She gasped and open her eyes to find her best friend Toby with a bucket in his hand smiling.

"Toby I'm gonna kill you for that!" She jumped up chasing him. Toby was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself," he yelled as Emily tackled him to the ground.

Caleb came out from behind the bushes and said, "Come on you two break it up. We have to get ready for Noels party tonight."

"Alright let me shower and get ready I will meet you guys at my car at 9," said Emily.

Emily entered her house and headed straight for the shower. She showered and made her way to her bedroom where she was trying to find something to wear. She wanted to look good because she knew she needed to, considering she would be starting her new school on Monday. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. A plain white v-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She put on her Sperrys and left her hair natural and put on a little makeup. By the time she was finished it was 9 so she headed out to her blue Camaro where Toby and Caleb were waiting on her.

"Would you look at that Emily Fields is actually wearing something besides athletic gear," snarked Caleb.

Toby punched Caleb on the shoulder and started laughing with him.

"Real funny guys, now come on lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily pulled up to Noels cabin and didn't realize how many people would be at this party. They got out of the car started there way in.

"This party is mostly full of juniors, people who will be in our class," said Toby.

They made there way through the house, everyone was staring at Emily. Guys and girls couldn't take their eyes off of her. They grabbed some drinks and headed to the back where everyone was mostly at.

"Emily Fields!" Noel came running up to her and gave her a high five.

"Hey Noel, nice party," said Emily.

"Thanks, have you checked out the ladies yet, there are definitely some fine girls here." Noel said with a cheesy ass grin as he playfully slapped Emily on the arm.

"Yes their sure is," replied Emily. Toby and Caleb both agreed.

Just as Emily was taking a drink from her red solo cup she spotted a small blonde with curls flowing down her back. She was wearing booty shorts that tugged at her hips showing her backside perfectly and was wearing a light blue tank top with rips in the back that showed her skin. Emily chocked on her drink as her eyes went wide from staring at the beautiful girl across the yard. Toby and Caleb caught on at who she was looking at. Noel turned to see too and the guys all started laughing.

"That my friend would be Alison Dilaurentis. Queen Bee of Rosewood. She is one of the most popular girls in this school. She is captain of the cheer leading team. The girls that are with her are her best friends. The tall one with brown hair who is all proper is Spencer Hastings her mom and dad are hotshot lawyers and have boat loads of money. She plays basketball and lacrosse so you will get to play with her come basketball season. The short one with brown hair is Aria Montgomery her mom is the 12th grade English teacher and her dad teaches at Hollis College. She also has a little brother Mike who plays Football with me. The other blonde is Hanna Marin, she is hysterically funny and whatever you do don't go shopping with her otherwise you will be at the mall all day," said Noel.

Emily could not quit staring at her. She was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Finally Noel said that he would introduce them. They all four started walking over to the group of girls. Emily felt her heart start racing.

"Hey Ali, I have someone I want you to meet," said Noel as he tapped Alison on the shoulder.

Alison turned around to see the brunette she was basically drooling over outside the brew today.

"Ali this is Emily Fields, she just moved here from Sheridan Prep," said Noel.

Emily was now looking into Alisons blue eyes. She has never seen such eyes before, she felt like she could see Alisons soul when looking into them. They made her want to melt into a puddle.

Alison now getting a closer picture at the brunette, she was even more beautiful than she imagined. She has such a strong jawline, her eyes were so brown and soft. Finally she snapped back into reality.

"Hi I'm Alison Dilaurentis," as she reached her hand forward with a smile that nearly made Emily fall on her ass.

"Hi its nice to meet you, Emily gently grabbed her hand. Her hands were so soft and small. When their hands touched it was as if Emily's senses throughout her body were going off.

The other girls then introduced themselves to Emily. Spencer being who she is started asking Emily questions.

"So what grade are you going to be in," said Spencer.

"I will be a junior like you guys," said Emily.

Spencer then said, "Play any sports?"

"I play basketball. I've been playing since I was 5," replied Emily.

They continued to talk about basketball and Emily told Spencer she pretty much plays every position because her old team sucks. Spencer was thrilled to hear that Emily was good because she needs some help with her team. Spencer thought they had a chance at winning state. While they were talking Alison was taking in what Emily was wearing. She couldn't help but stare at her. Finally they were finished talking and Hanna started talking.

"So miss hot shot, how about we play a little mini tournament of beer pong?" Hanna was smiling as she said this. Caleb was crushing on her hardcore and Emily could tell.

"Okay Ms. Marin. What are the teams," replied Emily.

"I will be partners with Ali, Spencer and Aria are a team, Noel and Toby and you and Caleb," said Hanna. When she said Calebs name it brought a smile to her face and Caleb noticed this.

"You're on. Who's going first," said Emily.

"Since its Noels party he and Toby get to play Ali and I first. Then you and Caleb get to play Spencer and Aria. The winners will play each other last, but how about we make it interesting," Hanna pulled out a $20 bill and laid it down. "Everyone put $20 down and the winners take all."

Emily couldn't help but smile. This girl really was something else. Shes funny and straight forward. She can see why Caleb is crushing on her so bad. "Deal," Emily pulled out her nice leather wallet and sorted through her money and pulled out a $20. This did not go unnoticed by everyone standing around.

Emily went to place her money down and when she did her hand brushed Alisons again. She was laying her money down at the same time. They both looked up and got lost in each others eyes again. Emily smiled and Alison returned that smile. Everyone else started laying their money down so it brought them out of their gaze.

Hanna and Ali were playing Noel and Toby. Emily couldn't help but stare at Alison. She was so beautiful. She was getting caught up in watching her smile. That smile could kill her, especially those dimples. It sent cold chills down her body. Before she knew it the game was over and Hanna and Ali beat Noel and Toby.

"Damn guys, they whopped your asses," said Emily. Everyone started laughing.

Spencer then said, "Yeah and your asses are next." Everybody started saying oooohhhhhh.

"Oh so it's like that huh, come on Caleb lets show them how its done," said Emily as she started taking off her jacket. She handed it to Toby.

They started the game and Alison caught her self staring at Emily again. Going over her body just like she did at the Brew. Emily's shirt was tight and you could see her muscles flexing through the white shirt. Alison started feeling goosebumps on her body. She watched as Emily took a drink from her cup and licked her lips. Alison wondered what those lips would feel like. The jeans Emily was wearing fit her so well. They showed the muscles in her legs and her butt looked firm. Then Alison realized what she was doing again and tried to snap herself back into reality. She liked boys, but why was she feeling all of these things for Emily. She barely even knew the girl and she was making her feel and think things that no guy has ever done.

They were down to the last two cups for each team. Emily made her ball and so did Caleb. That meant Spencer and Aria each had to make their ball to tie the game. Spencer made hers, but Aria missed. "Nice game Emily and Caleb," said Aria. "I guess you're not so bad, I will be looking forward to playing with you this year. Good game guys," said Spencer.

"Move it losers, its time Ali and I take our prize," said Hanna as she shoved Spencer and Aria out of the way.

"Oh this should be fun," said Caleb as he winked at Hanna. Now that Caleb had some alcohol in him he wasn't so nervous to talk to her. What he said made Hanna blush and everyone noticed it.

"You ready for this Dilaurentis, I could take it easy on you if want," said Emily with a smirk on her face. Everyone started saying ohhhh again. They couldn't believe Emily challenged the Queen Bee.

Alison replied with a smirk of her own, "You're gonna want to bring you're A game if you even want to come close to Hannah and I. I don't lose." Once again every started saying ohhhh.

Emily couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Emily wasn't so nervous anymore either because she had been drinking too. The game of beer pong was intense. They kept going back and forth. Finally it was down to the last 2 cups for each team.

Emily and Caleb were on a roll they hadn't missed a shot for the past two rounds. Hanna and Alison made their two balls. But they knew they had to do something, so them being girls thought they could distract Caleb because hes a guy and every guy gets distracted by a female. So Hanna and Ali took their shirts off. And bent over right in front of the last two cups.

Everyone couldn't believe they just did that. Alison and Hanna were both wearing black lacy bras. The two people who were shocked the most though were Caleb and Emily they both turned to each other with their mouths dropped, like did that seriously just happen. Caleb couldn't quit roaming Hanna's body with his eyes. Emily looked at Alison and couldn't breathe. Then she realized she had to pull herself together.

"Caleb look at me," Emily put her hand on his shoulder. Caleb finally unglued his eyes from Hanna's body. "I know they have nice racks, but we need to focus. They are just trying to get us to miss. Just focus imagine it's your grandma." Everyone in their group started laughing.

Spencer said, "Wait is she…" before she could finish her sentence Toby was standing beside her and said, "Yeah Emily is gay." Spencer and Aria both heard Toby and just said that was cool and funny because Hanna and Ali just thought they were just distracting Caleb. Toby and Noel started laughing.

Emily and Caleb turned their back to the girls and grabbed any will that they had left. Caleb turned around mumbling to himself, "That is not Hanna Marin, the girl I've been crushing on since 9th grade that is an old lady." Spencer heard his mumbles and it brought a smile to her face. She knew Hanna had a crush on Caleb but didn't know he actually liked her too.

Caleb focused on the cup and sunk his shot. Him and Emily high fived each other. While Hanna and Alison pouted at the other end. Caleb looked to Emily and said, "Now its your turn, you got this just focus."

Emily then turned around, but she made the mistake of looking in Alisons bright blue eyes. Her heart started racing again. Emily's eyes made their way down to her lips. This was the first time she notices Alisons heart shaped plump lips. They looked so soft to Emily she couldn't help but lick her own lips.

Then Emily snapped back out of it and looked back at the cup. She decided to shoot it and her ball was going around the rim what seemed like forever. Then it fell out. Emily put her head in her hands and sat on the bucket that was behind them.

Hanna and Alison were cheering and made their way over to Emily and Caleb to tease them. They ran circles around them, then put their shirts back on. They made their way back to Emily and Caleb fully clothed and Emily felt two hands on her shoulders, she looked up and seen Hanna on one side and Alison on the other. Alison couldn't believe how muscular Emily's shoulders were.

Hanna broke the silence by saying, "Good game Em, I will give you some credit you put up one hell of a fight." Emily smiled at Hanna and said thanks. She then looked to Alison and before she knew it Alison was bending over to whisper in her ear, "I told you I always win." Her hot breathe on Emilys skin made Emily jump and want to turn and kiss her. But she knew she had to keep her composure. She turned to face the blonde and whispered back, "Until next time." Her breathe sending cold chills down Alisons back.

Emily got up and was standing over Alison. Their chests almost touching. Emily pulled herself back and could see disappointment in the blondes eyes. She then said to everyone, "Well this was a fun night. But I need to get going. Thanks Noel for the invite. It was nice meeting you all." Then she looked at Alison and smiled as she walked away with Toby and Caleb.

"OMG Ali she was totally checking you out," Hanna said. Alison then spoke, "Yeah right, she was just being friendly." The Spencer chimed in, "No she was definitely checking you out. Toby told Aria and I that she was gay." Alison felt her throat tighten up and her face start to blush. She couldn't believe she just took her shirt off in front of her. She thought she was staring at her but wasn't sure. But now she was positive about what she saw.

"Ali you are blushing," said Hanna. Ali shot her a look and Hanna replied with, "Hey if I was ever gay shed be the one to turn me, shes hot!" Spencer and Aria started laughing. Alison then responded with, "Come on you guys lets go home I'm tired. Tomorrow we can go back to my house and swim."

All of the girls grabbed their belongings and headed home. They were staying at Spencer's house that night and Alison could not fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Emily and how she made her feel things that she did not understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning, Emily rolled over to turn her alarm off. She had to get up early today because she was meeting the guys to play basketball at the courts in town. She got dressed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to take with her. She was greeted by her mother who was reading the paper drinking coffee.

"Hi sweetie, how was the party last night? Make any new friends," said Pam. Emily's mother was never subtle when it came to asking her daughter questions.

"It was good, I met some new people," replied Emily with a grin.

"Anyone special," Pam said. She was also now wearing a cheesy grin.

Emily knew what her mom was getting at. "Mom, it was my first night out meeting new people that I will be going to school with and you already think I have a girlfriend," said Emily with a chuckle.

"I was just curious Emily, you know your father and I met at a party. We hit it off the first night," said Pam smiling at her daughter with that look.

"Ew Mom, I do not need to know the details. I have to get going the guys are waiting for me at the courts," said Emily.

"Okay see you later honey," replied Pam.

Emily made her way to her car parked out front. She jumped in her car and headed for the courts.

She pulled up and saw some familiar faces and some she did not know. She walked up and was immediately greeted by Toby.

"Hey, how hare you feeling after last night," said Toby.

"Well I definitely woke up with a headache, but nothing I can't handle. I still can't believe we lost that pong game. I was sure we had it in the bag," replied Emily.

"Oh I think you know why you lost," said Toby laughing at Emily.

"Whats that suppose to mean," said Emily.

"Oh please, we all saw you. You eyes were definitely not on the cup if you know what I mean," said a laughing Toby.

"Hey, I couldn't help it. She just stripped her shirt off what was I suppose to do? You know I love boobs the most. Even though I do like an occasional nice ass to go with it," said Emily now laughing too.

Noel and the other guys started approaching. "Hey Em, I want to introduce you to some guys. This is Jason and Mike," said Noel.

"Hey guys nice to meet you," replied Emily.

After they all got acquainted they started their pick up games. They were gonna play 3 games to 21. Emily had Toby and Jason on her team and Noel had Caleb and Mike. They played all 3 games, they were close but Emily's team managed to pull out on top.

"Nice game guys," said Emily to everyone.

"Hey do you guys want to come over to my house we can go swimming. Its so hot outside I'm sure it would feel great after this workout we just did," said Jason.

"Hell yeah lets go," said Noel as he was grabbing his things.

'Hey Emily do you think you can give me a ride," said Jason.

"Yeah sure come on," replied Emily.

Emily and Jason climbed into her Camaro. "Nice ride, I can't wait until I can get my license," said Jason.

"Thanks, my parents wanted to go out with a bang on my first car," said Emily. Jason gave her directions to his house. Once they pulled in the driveway Noel followed behind in his car with Mike. Toby and Caleb were in Toby's car. They all got out and headed around the back of the house following Jason. Once they reached the inside of the gate Emily's eyes landed upon a familiar face.

The girls that were laying out in the lawn chairs all looked up to see who was coming inside the gate. Emily and that familiar face made eye contact and it felt like it lasted forever. It was Alison and her friends.

Emily looks over to Jason and says, "Wait are you related to one of them?" She already knew that answer to that question because she could tell the similarities in features between Jason and Alison. She was surprised she didn't put two and two together when she first met him.

"Yeah, the evil one with horns sticking out of her head in the pink suit," said Jason. Alison threw him one of her known looks and it made Jason take a step back.

Alison then spoke, "Jason what are you doing? I told you yesterday that I was having the girls over."

Noel decided to chime in, "Oh come on Ali, its just like a pool party. Scared you might start drooling over us."

All the guys started to laugh. For some reason Emily's cheeks started to blush. Alison wasn't looking thank god Emily thought. But Aria and Hanna were.

"Well Ali, you will just have to deal with it. You guys aren't even swimming anyways," said Jason. All the guys started stripping their clothing. Emily joined in taking off her muscle shirt, socks and shoes leaving her shorts and sports bra on. She could see Alison's gaze in the corner of her eye, which made Emily smile. So she decided to do a little pay back for last night and make sure she flexed every muscle in her body before getting in. Emily saw her mouth drop and she quickly pulled it back together.

Emily then leaned over to whisper something to Jason and he laughed and agreed. Jason and Emily went running around the pool and did a cannon ball right in front of the girls getting them all soaked with water. Once Jason and Emily resurfaced they could hear the girls shrieking. They smiled and high fived each other.

The other guys went around the pool to grab the girls and throw them in. Toby swept up Spencer and forced her to jump in with him. Noel grabbed small Aria around her waist and threw her in along with himself. Caleb and Mike were trapping Hannah and finally forced her to get in. Which they followed her shortly after.

That left the Queen Bee. Emily then pretended something was wrong. "I can't feel my leg. I think I hit it off of the bottom of the pool. I think it might be broken," said a shrieking Emily. Alison soon came over to the edge and said, "Are you okay, I know its shallow right there. Come here I will help you out so we can take a look," said Alison. All the guys and girls were freaking out thinking Emily really did something. She must have been faking it pretty good because she had them all fooled. Once Alison's hand reached out to help Emily out, Emily grabbed Alison's forearm and grinned. Alison's eyes went big and before she could react Emily pulled her into the pool.

All the guys started laughing and the girls couldn't believe what Emily just did. Once Alison surfaced she was pissed. But once she met Emily's face and seen her big cheesy ass grin she couldn't be mad. Normally she would be furious is anyone ever did that to her. But with Emily she could not stay mad. It was their and It was as if it all vanished. Alison smiled back and said, "Wow, I cannot believe I just fell for the oldest trick in the book."

Everyone started laughing again. The girls joined in too. They still couldn't believe Emily did that, no one ever dared to stand up to Alison let alone pull a stunt like that on her.

Emily and Alison had less than a foot in between them. Emily then said with a wink at Alison, "Well that was just a little pay back for last night. You all know Caleb and I should have won that, if only everyone could play fair instead of dirty."

All the guys started laughing again. But Jason and Mike were confused. "What happened last night," said Jason.

"Well we all decided to play beer pong at Noels party last night and Caleb and I went up against your sister and Hanna for the championship. Let's just say your sister and Hanna didn't play fair," laughed Emily.

Emily looked up to see Alison grinning. Alison then said with a wink, "Hey I didn't hear any rules about what we could and couldn't do."

Emily felt her knees go weak. She just went with them and submerged herself under the water. This caused everyone to start laughing. Jason just looked at his older sister and shook his head saying, "I don't even want to know what you did." This caused more laughter.

Then Hanna came up with another idea, "Hey how about we play a game of chicken!" At this point Emily was back above water. She pulled herself up and out of the pool so just her feet were dangling in.

Spencer replied with, "Okay Han, what are the teams gonna be?"

Hanna then said, "Well we are gonna make this interesting," she gave Spencer a look as she eyed Alison and Emily. "Spencer you and Toby will be a team, Noel and Aria, Caleb and I and Emily and Alison."

Alison shot her a look but Hanna just laughed. Alison was catching on what they were trying to do. Hanna then said, "Everyone okay with that?"

Noel then spoke, "I'm down if you are Aria." Giving her that million dollar smile. Aria couldn't help but smile back and agree.

Everyone was on board with the chicken game. Emily could tell Alison was uneasy about it and spoke to her, "Hey, if you don't want to do this we don't have to. But I will tell you I am pretty damn good at this game. I could hold you up, I've held up my cousin before and hes as big as Noel." Emily started laughing and Noel slapped water at her.

Alison felt herself relax. Just hearing Emily being genuinely nice to her and trying to make sure she was okay was something that wasn't done to her often. She smiled and spoke to Emily, "Okay, but I hope your chicken game is better than the beer pong you played last night."

Emily replied with, "Hey I was distracted and slightly buzzed." Both girls started laughing.

Hanna then said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

The group played chicken in the pool and Mike and Jason were the referees. Everyone was having a blast. Relationships were starting to blossom before their eyes. Noel and Aria were definitely getting cozy. Toby and Spencer had more in common than they thought. Emily hasn't seen Toby smile like that since before his Mom passed. Caleb and Hanna talked and it was like watching two kids in grade school blush and play fight. Then their was Alison and Emily. They talked but didn't get to cozy. They shared their interests just getting to know one another. Emily was falling for this girl hard and fast. She knew Alison was straight, but the looks shes was getting from her and when she stared in the blondes eyes she knew that she had to feel it to, right? This was different from the girls shes dated in the past. She couldn't figure out how, but she did know that she wanted this girl and shes never wanted anything more in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the weekend flew by. It was Monday morning and Alison was nervous. She wasn't nervous about school she was nervous about seeing the brunette again. All Alison could think about Sunday was Emily. How she was so sweet and kind to her Saturday at her home. Emily did pull her in the pool by faking an injury and Alison was mad at first when it happened. But now that she looks back at it she laughs. She thinks it was kinda cute of Emily to do that to her. But shes confused more than ever about the feelings she is having for Emily. No guy has ever caused butterflies in her stomach or made her have goosebumps by just a touch. So she decided to call her older sister Charlotte and see if she could meet her for coffee after school.

Alison was getting ready to leave for school and called out to Jason, "Come on Jason I do not want to be late on the first day."

"I'm coming, calm down,"said Jason.

Alison and Jason get into her car and drive off to school. She parks beside the other girls. She barely puts the car into park and Jason is already jumping out the door. Once Alison was out of the car she happened to look across the parking lot and sees Emily parked beside Toby and Noel. Shes talking to both of them and it looks like an intense conversation. But before she knew it they were laughing. Seeing Emily smile brings a smile to Alison's face. Before she can stare at the brunette any longer Spencer jumps in front of her with the other girls.

"So who's ready for junior year? I know I am, I cannot wait to go on college visits," said Spencer.

"Only you Spenc would be excited about going on college visits and taking the ACT," replied Aria.

"You know what I'm excited about? Now that we are considered upper class man we can do whatever we want," said Hanna.

"You guys are too caught up in all of the extra things. Look how far we have come, it makes me sad because before we know it we will be graduating," said Aria.

Alison was listening to their conversation but she happened to glance up and see Emily looking at her with a smile. Emily waves at her from a distance and Alison returns the smile and waves back. This girls catch that Alison isn't paying attention to them anymore and that her focus is on someone else so they look to see who it is.

All three girls start smiling and giggling. Alison notices that they just saw what happened and tries to put on her best mean face. She then speaks to them, "What Emily was just waving at us so I was being polite and waving back."

The girls look at each other with sincerity and Spencer speaks up, "Ali you know that we love you for you. It's okay if you like her and want to talk to her. We support you."

Alison begins to grow angry inside, but she knows Spencer is just trying to be nice. But Alison still doesn't even understand herself what is going on. She just gives the girls her known look and storms off into the school without them.

Emily notices the tension across the parking lot and sees Alison storm off into the school. She looks back at the girls who look puzzled. So she and the guys decide to head over to them and see whats going on.

"Hey ladies, whats wrong with Alison," said Emily.

"We don't really know. We were just trying to be nice and talk to her about something personal and she got mad and stormed off. We weren't even being mean we just told her it was okay and that we supported her," said Aria.

Noel walks up to Aria and puts his arm around her and speaks, "I'm sure Ali is just having a bad day. She might not be ready to talk about what is going on yet."

Everyone notices how cozy the two are and Hannah speaks before anyone else can, "So are you two a thing now?"

Aria looks up at Noel and they both share a smile and intertwine their fingers. Noel then speaks, "Yeah, I asked Aria to go get ice cream with me yesterday and I asked her to be my girl friend."

Spencer and Hanna were stunned. Spencer then spoke, "Aria you didn't even call to tell us! I'm really happy for you guys."

Everyone else agreed. Toby looked at the time on his watch and said, "Come on you guys we better head inside the bells gonna ring any minute."

Everyone headed into the school, and Emily immediately spotted Alison at her locker. She looked flustered, but she didn't want to go up and make things worse for the blonde. So she kept her distance.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria approached Ali at her locker, but before they could apologize for what happened in the parking lot the bell rang. They all went to their classes for the day.

Emily had her first class with Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Noel, Caleb, Toby and Alison. She was thrilled to have her first class with all her friends. The rest of the day consisted of having 2 classes with Hanna, Aria and Caleb. Then a class with Spencer and Toby. But she only had one class when it was just her and Alison. So she had a total of 2 classes with Alison and Alison would not look at her in either class or even acknowledge her. They all even sat at lunch together and Alison would not even look at her. Emily was becoming confused, she thought maybe she did something to make her mad. So Emily decided to wait for Alison after school at her locker to talk.

Alison approached her locker and saw Emily waiting for her. Emily then spoke, "Hey Alison, is everything okay?"

Alison didn't want to yell at her, but she lashed out anyways because that's what she does when shes scared, "No its not. I'm straight Emily, I like boys. You need to get it through your head and stop staring at me all the time." Alison couldn't believe she just said that to Emily. She regretted it all as soon as it left her mouth.

Alison could see the hurt in the brunettes eyes. Emily didn't cry though, in fact she got pissed. "I was just being nice and decided to come see if you were okay. But apparently all you can think about is me trying to get in your pants. Well news flash Alison not everyone wants you," said Emily. Alison couldn't believe Emily stood up to her and said that to her. It hurt hearing her say that. Emily didn't mean it obviously she was in love with the blonde. But before Alison could say anything Emily stormed off and out the door. Alison didn't realize it but their was a lot of people standing around when that happened. The girls heard everything so did Toby and Caleb. Toby looked at Spencer and ran out after Emily. He knew Emily was upset because she doesn't normally raise her voice to anyone. He knew what would follow and that would be tears running down Emily's face.

Alison then stormed off to her car. The girls were so confused, they have never seen anyone lash back at Alison. They decided they should check on Alison, but only send one of them that way Alison didn't feel like she was being cornered. So Spencer offered to go because she lived next door to Alison and they were close considering they were cousins.

Emily threw her stuff down at her car and started running until she came upon a tree where she collapsed underneath it. Her knees hit the ground and she began sobbing. She didn't even know why she was crying exactly. The blondes words hurt, but it wasn't something she hadn't heard before. How could she be so in love with this girl already and they haven't even kissed let alone have any type of intimacy. Before she knew it Toby caught up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her up and wrapped her in a hug.

"Em, whats going on. Please talk to me," said Toby.

"I don't know Toby. I've never felt anything this strong in my life. It was like she tore my heart out of my chest back their and ripped it to pieces. I know we aren't even dating or have come anywhere close but, I feel like I have known her my whole life. When I'm around her my skin gets hot and my heart races. I know she says she is straight, but I feel like she feels it to. When I look in her eyes I can see it. I don't know what to do," said Emily as she cried into his chest.

"I know it's hard, but you just need to give her space. If she does feel the same way about you, which I think she does, then she will come to you. Alison isn't a person who shows her feelings. She doesn't let anyone in not even her parents. But seeing her with you, its like shes a complete different person. So don't give up. Look at me, I've been in love with Spencer Hastings since grade school and we are going on a date Friday," said Toby.

Emily jerked her head up and smiled as she spoke, ""Toby! Why didn't you tell me! That's awesome I'm so happy for you."

She happened to look past Toby and seen Hanna and Aria making their way over. Toby then spoke, "I'm always here for you. Just call me if you need anything." Toby passed the girls as they approached Emily.

"Hey are you okay, that was intense back their," said Aria.

"Yeah I should be okay. I just don't understand her. One minute shes smiling at me being nice and then the next shes biting my head off and ripping my heart out," said Emily.

Crap, she didn't mean to tell them the last part. But Hanna and Aria both pick up on it before Emily can take it back.

"Emily, we know you are gay and we are fine with that. We would like to be close friends with you. You don't have to hide your feelings from us. You can tell us anything. Ali is not like most people which you will learn more as you get to know her and we can help you by telling you more about her," said Hanna.

"We have never seen Ali so vulnerable and shes only like that when shes around you. I think that is what scares her the most," said Aria.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot. You guys are great friends and I would like that a lot," said Emily as she wipes her last tears from her cheeks.

Aria and Hanna both give her a hug and they walk back to their cars. "Hey Em, would you want to grab something to eat after school," said Aria.

"Yeah I would love that, let me text my mom and let her know," said Emily.

Alison was sitting in her car in front of the Brew. She hadn't noticed that she had been sitting their crying for 15 minutes until she heard a knock on her car window. It was her sister, she climbed in the car.

"Ali, whats wrong," said Charlotte.

'I don't know CeCe. I don't feel the same. I'm starting to feel all of these feelings that I didn't even know existed. Its like one day I'm fine then the next its like I'm a complete different person," said Ali as she continued to cry.

"Ali, you need to be more specific. You can tell me anything you know that," said CeCe.

"Theirs this girl, she just moved her. I don't know whats wrong with me. I'm feeling all of these urges and my body is acting so different. I don't know whats wrong," Ali as she started sobbing harder.

CeCe reached her hand out and took Alison's in hers and said, "Ali, its okay if you have feelings for her. It doesn't change who you are. You are still my baby sister and I will love you no matter what. How does this girl make you feel when you are around her?"

Alison looks her sister in the eyes, she can tell shes being sincere. Something she doesn't normally see in her sister but it makes her happy to know she actually cares. After a few moments of silence she worked up the courage to say what she was feeling, "Well, she gives me butterflies in my stomach by just looking at her. When I look at her in the eyes its like she can see into my soul. Like she can see me for who I really am. Not the front I put up in front of everyone. Her eyes are so soft and sincere. When we she smiles even if its not at me, I get mesmerized and caught up in it. It makes my heart race. And when we accidentally touch my body ignites and I get goosebumps."

CeCe looks at her baby sister in awe. She has never seen Ali be so honest. It makes her happy that Ali is finally trusting her. CeCe then says, "It sounds like she is a pretty amazing girl. It also sounds like you like her a lot. And Ali that's okay, I will love you always it doesn't matter if you're with a boy or a girl."

Alison felt relieved, getting all of that off her chest. But her sister being so nice and supportive makes her feel better. She pulls CeCe in and hugs her tight letting the last few tears she had left run down her cheek. Alison for once in her life felt like herself and she was genuinely happy with who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by really fast. Alison and Emily haven't talked since the incident on Monday after school. Emily had dinner with Aria and Hanna that night and got to know more about the two and about Alison. They gave her a brief summary about Alison's life and why she acts the way she does. Emily understood that it must be hard to have parents who don't necessarily care about you. They explained that Alison does not see much of her parents. They are constantly traveling for work and managing their company. Emily couldn't imagine not having her parents be there for her. Yes, her dad was in the military but he called as much as he could and always took advantage of the time they could spend together when he was home. But, Emily was still frustrated with Alison. She didn't have to make such a scene at the school that day. It was Emily's first day and all she could think about was great, now everyone will know her as the girl Alison Dilaurentis accused of trying to get in her pants. Emily had a small reputation at her old school. She dated a lot of girls but it never was serious.

After Alisons talk with her sister CeCe she felt better about herself. Getting everything off her chest made her relax some. But she still wasn't ready for that. She just thought it was a phase. So she pushed it aside and did not speak to Emily all week at school. Emily didn't want to speak to her either, she thought about it but said screw it because she did nothing wrong. She continued making friends and met a girl named Maya St. Germain. Maya asked her if she wanted to go out Friday night. Emily thought it over and agreed. She didn't know what was going on with Alison and she didn't see what harm it would be to just go out and have some fun.

Their group of friends decided to all go out together Friday night as a group date. They all decided to hit up the movies and then head back to Noels cabin to hangout. Emily didn't know who was all going to be there and neither did Alison.

Emily picked Maya up and parked her car outside the movie theater. She opened Mayas door for her and Maya looped her arm through Emily's. Emily smiled and put her hands in her pockets as they approached her group of friends.

"Hey guys, have you decided on a movie yet," said Emily. Noel and the guys had their backs turned to her and was blocking the view of who all was their. Once she spoke they all turned around. Toby was there with Spencer, Noel and Aria, Caleb and Hanna, and then their was two familiar faces. Emily's mouth dropped and she thought we had to be dreaming. Alison was their with her cousin Josh. Emily's jaw clenched and her fists wadded up in her pockets.

"Em, its so good to see you," Josh said as he let go of Alison's hand and reached out to hug Emily. She was pissed. What was her cousin doing with Alison. Alison was just as confused, looking back between Emily and Josh. Then it clicked, she could see similarities in the two. The dark skin, dark hair and facial features.

Before Alison could speak Spencer did, "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"This is my little cousin Josh," as she smiled and playfully punched him.

"Hey just because you are older than me by two months doesn't really count as you being older," said Josh as he started laughing.

Hanna then spoke, "Damn, I can see it now with you two standing side by side. You could almost pass off as siblings."

"Yeah, we use to mess with people a lot when we were younger. Em and I would pretend that we were twins," said Josh.

Alison's eyes finally met the girl hanging from Emily's arm. She felt like her skin was on fire and her blood was boiling. The way the girl was looking at Emily made her stomach twist and turn.

"Well we should probably head in the movies about to start. And the movie we are seeing is Transformers," said Caleb.

"Hell yeah, Megan Fox is sexy as hell. Right em," said Noel. Aria nudged into him but that didn't stop Noel from grinning and laughing.

"That is definitely true my friend," said Emily as she started laughing too. Maya play slapped her arm, Emily responded by putting her arm around the girl and pulling her in for a quick hug.

This enraged Alison. She grabbed Josh by his shirt and pulled him down towards her and planted a long juicy kiss on his lips. Everyone starting ohhing the couple. This just pissed Emily off even more. What was the point of her rubbing it in her face that she was with her cousin.

They all headed into the movie theater. Josh and Alison sat diagonal and above Emily and Maya. During the movie Alison kept eyeing Emily and Maya watching their every move. Half way through the movie she saw Maya grab Emily's hand and try holding it. Emily looked down at their hands and looked back to Maya with a smile.

Alison felt like her throat dropped into her stomach. She knew that should be her down their snuggled into Emily's side holding her hand. Why was she being so stubborn. She liked that girl, she liked her a lot actually. Why couldn't she just let her walls come down and let Emily into her heart.

After the movie they all headed back to Noels cabin. Everyone was talking and having a good time. The girls were starting to really like Emily and actually invited her into their group.

"We know you have to get tired of just hanging out with the guys all the time. So if you didn't already know, you are now apart of are group," said Aria.

"Thanks that means a lot. I've grown used to it by hanging out with them all the time. We used to run around in our diapers together," joked Emily.

"Really, I didn't know you guys knew each other before you moved here," said Spencer. Alison was listening to this conversation off to the side of the room. She didn't want to get to close because she didn't want them to know she was listening.

"Well yeah, besides Noel anyways. Toby, Caleb and I grew up together. You see our moms met in a birthing class and stayed very close friends. That's one of the reasons why we moved here. So I have known Toby and Caleb for basically my whole life. I consider them my brothers," said Emily.

"Yeah Em used to even act like Caleb and I. If we were running around without shirts on she was right their with us," said Toby trying not to laugh to hard.

The girls started laughing, even Alison caught herself laughing imaging little Emily running around topless with Toby and Caleb. "Hey, that worked out until I started getting boobs," said Emily laughing back.

Maya was playing pole against Noel and asked Emily, "Hey Em, could you come here and show me how to hit this shot. Its really hard and I need help."

Emily walked over and wrapped her arms around Maya helping her adjust the stick. Alison couldn't help but stare at the two. The way Emily had her arms wrapped around the girl made Alison jealous. She looked at Maya and seen the smirk on her face. The way she was batting her eyes at Emily and pushing her backside into the girl made her furious. This caused Alison to get up and storm outside slamming the door shut. Everyone looked at each other and was confused. They didn't know what her problem was.

Emily took this as an opportunity to have a talk with the girl. Emily told them she would be right back and walked outside. She looked around and couldn't find the girl anywhere. She was about to give up until she heard soft sobs coming from the deck out by the lake.

Before Emily knew it she was right behind the blonde who was sitting on the dock with her face in her hands.

"Alison…" before Emily could finish Alison cut her off.

"What Emily, shouldn't you be back inside groping your date," shouted Alison.

Emily was caught off guard. "I came out her to see if you were okay, do you want to talk about it," said Emily.

Alison knew she needed to calm down and hearing Emily's voice be so sincere and warm made her relax. She knew it wasn't Emilys fault, it was hers. If she was just honest with her from the beginning none of this would be happening.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" she looked up at Emily and had tears running down her face. "But, I know I need to."

Emily sat down beside her and dangled her feet off the dock. They were under the night stars and it was a beautiful night. She reached over and wiped the tear running down Alison's cheek. "Just tell me when you are ready, I'm not going anywhere" said Emily. Emily was looking into those deep blue eyes. She was getting lost in them and didn't realize Alison had grabbed her hand and was holding it in both of hers.

"Em, I am so so sorry," pleaded Alison as she clutched Emily's hand. Emily looked at her with a confused expression.

"For what," said Emily.

Alison knew she needed to say it all now. If she didn't say it now then she knew she never would.

"For everything. For yelling at you in she school hallway when all you were doing was trying to be nice. For pushing you away when you were trying to be a friend. For making you feel like you meant nothing to me. For making you think I don't have feelings for you.." the last sentence left Alison's mouth and she felt the weight lifted from her shoulders.

Emily was in shock. She thought she had to be dreaming, theirs no way the "it girl" from Rosewood liked her as more than a friend. She was pulled from her daze by Alison saying, "Em, Em are you okay? Please say something. See I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so stupid just forget what I said," pleaded Alison as she stood up and tried to run away Emily grabbed her arm and stood up in front of her. She pulled Alison close.

"What was the last thing you just said to me," Emily said as her arms wrapped around Alison's body pressing their bodies together.

Alison was looking in the brunettes brown orbs. They had a different shine to them now. "I said that I'm sorry for making you think I don't have feelings for you."

"So you have feelings for me," said Emily. Alison felt Emily's arms hold her tighter.

"Yes I…," before Alison could finish Emily was cupping Alison's face in her hands looking into her eyes and slowly placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

Emily has been waiting for this moment ever since she met the blonde. Alison's lips were so soft and full. Their lips fit together perfectly. Emily has kissed many girls, but this kiss was so different. It took and minute for Alison to realize what was going on, but she then started kissing Emily back and placed her arms around the brunettes back. It was like their bodies were molded into one. They were feeling everything the other was.

When Emily pulled back and opened her eyes she was met with the most beautiful eyes and face she has ever seen. Alison was smiling big at her, her dimples were so prominent. Emily couldn't help but smile back just as big. She was so mesmerized by the blondes face. It was the face of a goddess. She reached her hand up and brushed Alison's cheek. Alison tried to shy away which then led to Emily placing her hand under the blondes dimpled chin. She loved it just as much.

"Don't look away, please," pleaded Emily. "I really like you too."

Alison couldn't help but smile at the thought of Emily liking her back. It made her heart swell. When Emily kissed her it made her heart race. It felt so right. She knew their is no other person in this world she wanted to kiss other than Emily. Alison had kissed boys, and none of them have the effect that Emily does on her. She feels like she is light on her feet when Emily touches her. She feels safe with Emily.

After hearing the words she was wanting so bad to hear from Emily she buried her face in the brunette's chest and holding Emily as close as she could. Emily reciprocated the hug and placed a kiss on top of the blondes head.

They stood out on the deck under the stars. It was a dream come true for both of them. It was the start of something real, and Alison was scared. She doesn't like to be vulnerable and Emily makes her that way. But that was something Alison was going to have to deal with. She was never letting Emily go again. She felt like she was home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After another 10 minutes go by Emily pulls away from Alison. Alison looks up to meet Emily's eyes, she didn't want this moment to end. For once in her life she felt genuinely happy.

Emily held both of Alison's hands in her own and was hesitant to speak. But she worked up the courage and asked the blonde the one question that has been floating around in her mind since she kissed the girl, "Ali, what do you want this to be? I know it's soon, but I can't help but ask what we are."

Before Alison could respond Spencer came running out of the cabin yelling, "You guys need to get in here and see this."

Alison looked up at Emily with a concerned look and the two went running into the house hand in hand. Once they reached the house and opened the door they saw Josh and Maya going at it like animals in heat. Josh was all over Maya, but Maya was all over him just as much.

The other guys and girls in the cabin looked at Emily and Alison with their mouths still on the floor. They were expecting the two to flip out over what they were seeing. But instead Emily had a grin on her face and started laughing. Alison was confused at first, but then she looked at Emily and started smiling and laughing with her.

Everyone was really confused now. Spencer being the brains of the group happened to look down and see Emily and Alison hand in hand still. This caused Spencer to smile and say, "Oh, I see."

Emily finally speaks up and clears her throat. "Hey Josh." This caused Josh to stop immediately with what he was doing to Maya. He pushes Maya off his lap and stands up fixing himself. His face was as so red. "Em, I'm so sorry.." Before he could finish Emily interrupts him with, "Its not me you should be apologizing to," pointing at Alison.

Josh runs over to Alison and grabs her hand. "Ali I'm so sorry. It meant nothing, I want to be with you. Please forgive me."

Alison looks at him and looks back to Emily. "Josh, I forgive you. But I'm sorry this just isn't going to work out. My heart belongs to someone else." Hearing Alison say those words made Emily's face light up. Alison wrapped her arm around Emily's waist and Emily pulled her in closer planting a kiss on the blondes forehead.

Josh stood their in daze. He couldn't believe what just happened. He looks around the room and everyone is a shocked as he is.

"So you two are together now," questioned Aria.

Alison looks up at Emily and says, "Yes, only if she will have me."

"There is no other woman in this world that I want more than you," as Emily said that she placed her fingers below Alison's chin pulling her head up and Emily placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Everyone started smiling saying awhhh. Maya and Josh were slightly pissed but they didn't care enough to make a scene. They walked out the door hand in hand and left.

"It's about damn time you two happened! I love it and both of you," said an excited Hanna who pulled both girls into a hug.

The rest of the night went by very smoothly. The group of friends had a great time. But it was time to head home. Since Alison road with Josh she didn't have a ride home. So Emily told her she would take her home.

Emily opened the door for Alison so she could get in Emilys Camaro. Once Emily walked around the car and got in herself Alison said, "Nice car."

"Thanks, I got it for my 16th birthday," said Emily as she started the car and made her way to the main road.

They were half way to Alison's house when Emily placed her hand out so Alison could hold it. Alison looked down and saw the gesture. She looked back at Emily and seen the brunette was focused on the road. Alison thought Emilys serious face was so cute, the little crevice above her one eye brow was adorable.

Alison intertwined her fingers with Emily and rubbed her thumb on the back of Emily's hand. Emily looked over at Alison and saw the blondes million dollar smile. She couldn't help but return that smile.

Before they knew it they were in Alison's driveway. Emily turned off the engine and got out to get Alison's door. Emily walked her all the way to her front door. She then asked Alison, "Did you mean what you said back there at Noels."

Alison grabbed Emily's hand and pulled them up to her lips and kissed them. She then looked up into those glowing brown eyes and spoke, "Yes, every word. If you changed your mind I understand." Alison then pulled away and her smile soon turned into a frown. She tried to open the door but before she could Emily stopped her.

"No, I meant everything I said too Ali. I want you. I want to make you happy, I want to be there for you always. I know this is really soon, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. When I'm around you its like I'm on cloud 9. So I want to officially ask you, will you be my girl friend," said Emily.

Alison's heart started racing. No one has ever said anything like that to her. She placed her hand on Emily's cheek and Emily turned her face so she could kiss the blondes hand. Alison then leaned in and kissed the brunette on the lips. What started out as soft and innocent quickly turned into a moment of passion. Emily pulled Alison into her by the waist. Alison's arms wrapped around Emily's neck. The brunettes hands started roaming the blondes body. The kiss turned into a open mouth kiss and Emily swept her tongue across Alison's bottom lip asking for entry. Alison allowed it and before she knew it they were in a steamy make out session. Battling for dominance, she gave up and let Emily take control.

Emily pushed Alison back and used her arm as a prop against the house. Using her other arm to hold Alison close to her. Alison's hands started to roam the brunettes body. She first made her way down her shoulders. They were so fit, Alison couldn't get enough of Emily's body. She then moved her hands down to Emily's stomach. She put her hands inside the girls shirt and ran them over Emily's abs. This made Alison's skin ignite. Before she knew it Emily's one hand was inside the back of her shirt. Emily was running her hand up and down the blondes back.

Emily then pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Alison's. She opened her eyes and saw that the blondes were closed. This makes her smile big. Once Alison opened her eyes she was met with a goofy grin.

"So, is that a yes," said Emily with her goofy grin still plastered to her face.

Alison placed a small peck on Emily's lips and then said, 'Yes."

Emily then pulled back and kissed Alison goodnight. She started back towards her car and thought Alison was inside. So she started doing this goofy dance happy as can be. She finally got the girl of her dreams. She heard giggles behind her and turned around to see Alison behind her. Emily's face turned red.

"That was really cute," said Alison leaning in and giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek. "I forgot to give you my number." Emily and Alison exchanged phones and put their numbers in.

"I forgot to ask you if you wanted to come over tomorrow after your game with the guys? The girls will be here I thought we could go swimming again like we did last weekend. You can bring Toby, Caleb and Noel I'm sure the girls would love to see them," said Alison.

"Yeah I would love that. I will let the guys know tomorrow," Emily lent down and placed a soft kiss on Alison's lips. She couldn't get enough of the blonde. If she could she would kiss her all day long.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the blonde walked away and was inside her house. Emily then got into her car and drove home. She has never felt like this before. She was so happy she felt like her heart was going to burst.

It was Saturday now, and Alison was getting the things ready for the pool. She heard someone come in the gate and was greeted by the girls.

"Hey guys," Alison said with a smile plastered to her face. She could not quit smiling since last night. Everything that happened with Emily was still running through her mind. She was so happy.

"Wow Ali, I don't think we have ever seen you this happy before," said Aria.

"Its because shes got a hot piece of eye candy now," Hanna said with a smirk.

"Ali, what is going on with you and Emily. I know you kinda told us last night, but I feel like there is so much more to it," said Spencer.

Alison then sat the girls down and told them everything that happened last night. Everything that happened at Noels and what happened when Emily brought her home.

"Awh Ali, I am so happy for you. You know we love you no matter what. We will be friends forever," said Aria.

"I didn't know Emily was so romantic. I'm truly happy for you Ali, you deserve the best, and friends forever," said Spencer.

"This is freaking awesome! Now we all have are own hottie. But I love Emily shes a great girl Ali. Shes my friend to so don't be breaking her heart! Friends forever," said a smirking Hanna.

All the girls pulled in for a group hug. They heard the gate open and saw Toby, Noel, Caleb and Emily walk in.

"We actually brought our swimming suits this time," said a laughing Toby.

"You guys can change in the house. The bathroom is on your left," said Alison.

It wasn't that long and they all came back out in their swim suits. All of the guys were out first and made their way to their girl friends. Then Emily appeared from the door. She was wearing a blue bikini. She wrapped a towel around her bottom and made her way over to Alison. Alison was laying out in her chair and Emily sat down on the edge of it. Alison leaned up and Emily placed a kiss on her lips.

Emily soon sat behind Alison and Alison leaned back into her. "Hey Em, would you mind putting sun screen on my back," said Alison as she batted her eye lashes. This made Emily smile.

"Anything for you babe," said Emily. This made Alison blush, this was the first time Emily called her a pet name and she liked it a lot.

Emily began to rub the sun screen in her hands and then started rubbing it on Alison's upper back. Emily's hands felt so good on Alison. She wanted to moan, but bit her tongue so she wouldn't. She didn't want all the others to hear her. But she couldn't help it, Emily's hands started rubbing on her lower back. This made Alison squirm a little, but she soon relaxed again. She started to get lost in her thoughts when she realized Emily's hands weren't on her anymore.

It made her sad so she turned to face the brunette and said with a sad face, "Your done already." This made Emily smile and happy.

"Yes I'm finished. But if you want to put tanning oil on me I wont object," said Emily with a smirk.

This made Alison's eyes go wide. But it also turned her on instantly. Emily stood up and handed Alison the oil. She was facing the blonde, it was a spray bottle but she was going to let Alison rub it in. Alison sprayed her arms first and rubbed them. Then she sprayed her chest and rubbed it for as long as she could without everyone gawking at her. She loved seeing the oil run down between Emily's breasts. Then she made her way to her stomach. She sprayed the oil on her stomach and watched it run over her abs. It traveled through every crevice. This made Alison's mouth water even more. Then when she went to rub it in Emily flexed her abs. This made Alison jerk and smile because she knew the brunette did it on purpose. Once she was finished with Emily's front she did the back. Emily's back muscles were just as sexy at her front. Once they finished rubbing in the oils and lotions they laid back down and started tanning.

The rest of the day went by quickly and everyone started heading home. The guys left with their girl friends leaving Emily and Alison alone. Emily was getting ready to leave and went to kiss Alison goodbye again and it turned into another heated make out session.

This time they were beside Emily's car. Emily had just put her bag into the trunk when this started. She lifted Alison up and sat her on the trunk. That way they were at the same eye level. But Alison was slightly taller. They were open mouth kisses and Alison asked for entry to Emily's mouth. Emily let her and the blondes hands were in the brunettes hair. Emily then moved her lips to the blondes neck. Leaving kisses along her neck down her collarbone. Alison was still wearing her bikini and Emily was loving it. She then placed kisses behind the blondes ear sending cold chills down the blondes body. Emily's hands made their way to Alison's breasts. She cupped them in both hands and gave them a slight squeeze. Before Alison could react, Emily put her hands back around the girls waist and pulled her head out of the blondes neck. She placed a passionate kiss on the blondes lips. Putting every feeling that was in her body into that kiss and hoping Alison would know how much she means to her. She pulled away resting her forehead against the blondes.

"Ali, I want to take you out on a date tomorrow," said Emily. She was so nervous about what the blonde would say. They haven't actually been out in public together yet. The only people that know they are together are their friends. Emilys feelings were rapidly growing for Alison, but she didn't want to make Alison do anything she wasn't ready for.

"I would like to take you to dinner," said Emily with a timid voice.

Alison sat their and thought about it for a long time. She was scared to go. She hasn't told anyone else about her and Emily. But she knew she needed too because her feelings for Emily were not going away. They continued to grow with every minute they spent together. She could tell Emily was scared to even ask.

"Em, I would love to," said Alison giving Emily a kiss on the lips.

Emily was so happy. She thought Alison would say no. Emily then said, "Okay, I will pick you up tomorrow at 7."

They finished saying goodbye and Alison watched Emily pull out of the driveway and head home. She knew their was something she needed to do. Alison walked into her house and went to her bedroom. She then sat on her bed and grabbed her phone to make a call.

"Hey Mom, their is something I need to talk to you and Dad about."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alison talked to her mother on the phone for what felt like forever. She didn't want to tell her parents over the phone that she was seeing a girl. But her parents wouldn't be back from New York until next weekend and she didn't want to wait until then. So she decided to Face Time her parents.

"Hey Mom and Dad," said Alison with an uncertain voice. Her parents caught on quick that she wasn't acting like herself.

"Hi honey, is everything okay," questioned Kenneth. He had his arm wrapped around his wife holding her close.

Alison replied with, "yeah, everything is great." Her father looked at her mother and they shared a silent moment.

"Alison dear, are you sure everything is okay? You aren't acting yourself. You can tell your father and I anything," said Jessica.

Alison felt herself sweating. Her stomach was in knots. She didn't know how her parents would react to her dating a girl. She was scared, scared they would force her to stop seeing Emily. She couldn't stop seeing Emily, she was falling for the brunette and being away from her was killing her already.

"I'm seeing someone," Alison said with a softest voice, almost to quiet to hear.

"Well that's great sweetie, who is the lucky fella? Is it Noel, I knew you guys would end up together," said Kenneth.

"No its not Noel dad. How many times do I have to tell you Noel and I are just friends and that's all we will ever be,"Alison didn't realize it but she shouted this at her father. She was growing more nervous as the time went on.

"Well who is it Ali," said Jessica.

"It's a girl," shouted Alison. She didn't mean to shout it, it just all came out so fast and loud. She closed her eyes as she said it. She didn't want to see the look on her parents faces. The room was silent for a good 2 minutes until her Father spoke.

"Alison.." Alison finally opened her eyes to see her parents not mad. A wave of relief ran over her.

"Is that why you were acting so strange honey, you were scared to tell us you were seeing a girl," said Jessica.

Alison couldn't speak she just nodded. "Ali, does she make you happy," Kenneth asked.

Alison once again nodded. Finally drawing the courage to speak, "She makes me very happy Dad."

Kenneth and Jessica look at each other once again. Alison was waiting for them to start screaming at her and tell her she is a disgrace. Then her parents smiled. Alison was left utterly confused.

"Well that is all that matters Ali. That you are happy. Your father and I cannot wait to meet her when we come home next weekend. Have her come to dinner Friday night," said Jessica.

Alison couldn't help but smile. "Thank you guys so much," said Alison. Her parents talked to her for a little bit longer asking her how school is going so far. Alison's parents never were that affectionate with her growing up. They were also never around. But tonight her parents acted so different. They actually acted like they cared about her. Alison liked this feeling. But her being Alison she knew not to let her guard down to far. Alison did feel a lot better knowing that her parents knew about her and Emily now. That night she called her sister CeCe and told her what happened. Her sister was so happy for her and she was just as confused about their parents as Alison was.

It was Sunday and Alison was so nervous for her first date with Emily. She didn't know why because she has been on so many dates with so many guys. But with Emily everything was different. The girl made her nervous which doesn't ever happen. She pulled out a red dress that hugged her hips and showed her curves perfectly. Her hair was loosely curled and flowed down her back. She wore small black heels with the dress and black handbag. She was doing the last touches when she heard the door bell ring. She felt her throat drop into her stomach. She started to shake, but she took and deep breathe and calmed herself down.

Jason opened the door to see Emily standing with a bouquet of red roses. She was wearing a blue dress shirt and black dress pants with small black flats. Her hair was loosely curled and she had a small amount of makeup on. She never liked to put on a lot.

Jason finally broke the silence and said, "Come on in. Alison should be down in a few minutes. Now just because we are friends and I am technically her little brother doesn't mean I'm not gonna give you the talk. You better take care of her and treat her with respect," said a serious Jason.

Emily couldn't help but smile and hold in a laugh, "Yes sir."

They were pulled out of their stare off when they heard footsteps down the stairs. Emily looked up and couldn't breathe at the sight she was seeing. Alison looked gorgeous. Emily's hands started to clam up and she grew more nervous. She watched the blonde walk down the stairs with ease. She couldn't help but smile at the girl. Alison slowly approached her and Emily broke out of thought.

"These are for you," Emily handed the flowers to Alison. Alison couldn't help but smile and feel her heart race. No guy has ever bought her flowers.

"Thanks Em," the blonde said as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the brunettes cheek. This made Emily blush and Alison thought it was so cute.

"I'm gonna go put these in some water ill be right back," said Alison as she walked away. She could still hear Jason and Emily from the kitchen.

"Emily don't have her out later than 10 it's a school night," said Jason. This made Emily really laugh. But she knew Jason was serious.

"Yes sir," said Emily. Alison couldn't help but laugh from the kitchen. Jason being so serious and protective of her was something she wasn't used to but she appreciated her little brothers bravery.

Alison approached Emily and asked if she was ready to go. The girls walked out hand in hand to Emily's car. Emily opened the door for the blonde and made her way into the vehicle. She started the engine and looked over at the blonde.

"Ali, you look so beautiful," said Emily. She took Alison hand in hers and kissed the back of it. Alison couldn't help but smile.

"So where are we going,"said Alison.

"It's a surprise," said Emily.

Emily and Alison were driving to the town over for dinner. Emily didn't know if Alison was comfortable with them going somewhere in Rosewood so she drove to her old town. They pulled up to a small Italian restaurant. Emily got the door for Alison and walked into the restaurant hand in hand. She approached the hostess and told them her name for reservations.

They were seated at their table and the waiter took their order for their drinks. They were about to get into conversation when a blonde walked up to their table and began to speak to Emily.

"Em, what are you doing back in town? You never called me and said anything. I've missed you," said the blonde who was now hugging an awkward Emily. Emily didn't hug her back, instead she looked over at Alison who was furious at the girl whose arms were wrapped around Emily.

"Samara, this is my girl friend Alison. Alison this is Samara," Emily said introducing them.

Alison gave the girl her best fake smile, but she also gave her the famous Dilaurentis glare. Samara finally got the hint to leave.

"Ali I'm really sorry about that," said Emily. Alison could tell she was scared that she was mad at her.

"Em, its okay. I know it's not your fault, I'm not mad. But who was she," said Alison.

Emily didn't know if she should tell her the truth or lie. Emily knew she wanted this relationship to work so she told Alison the truth, "Samara and I went to school together. We dated for a couple of years. But I realized I didn't feel the same way she did about me. So I ended it and a year later we moved to Rosewood." Emily felt relieved to tell Alison the truth.

Alison took everything Emily said in. She was happy that the brunette was honest with her. But it also scared her too. She wondered if Emily and Samara were ever intimate together. Alison has never been with a girl before. She thought what if Emily has a lot more experience than her. It made her nervous and it didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Ali, I'm really sorry. This was the last thing I wanted on our first date," Emily said with a sad face.

"Em, its okay really. I'm not mad," said Alison. To make Emily believe her words she reached her hand out across the table and held the brunettes hand in hers. This relaxed Emily and made her smile.

They continued their evening ordering food and getting to know one another better. Emily told Alison about how her dad is in the military and she doesn't get to see him that much but when they do get to see each other they make the most of it. She told Alison about how she plays basketball and colleges are already sending her letters of interest. She also talked to her about other things that interest her and what she likes to do when shes not playing basketball or at school. Alison then shared all of her interests. She told Emily about her family dynamic. How her and Spencer are cousins. She also explained her parents to the brunette. She told Emily about how she is the cheer captain and they talked about college and what interests them about it.

Before they knew it dinner was over and Emily walked Alison back to her car. After opening the door for Alison and getting in herself. She looked over at the blonde and spoke, "I want to show you something if that's okay," said Emily. Alison nodded and Emily started driving.

Emily pulled up on this hill that over looked her old town. The city was lit up and the stars were out and shining bright. Emily walked around her car and opened the door for the blonde. The blonde got out and followed Emily to the front of her car. She jumped up on the hood and helped the blonde up. They laid back on the car looking out at the town and the stars. Their was a full moon out that night. It was perfect. Emily looked over at Alison and the way the moon and stars hit her made her look like an angel. Almost as if she wasn't real. Emily had never seen anything more beautiful than the girl beside her.

"Wow, Em this is beautiful," said Alison.

"I wanted to show you my special place. I used to come up here all the time by myself and just look out at the night sky. You are the first person I have ever brought here," said Emily.

Alison was shocked, she thought Emily probably brought girls up here all the time. This made her heart swell. She then spoke, "So if this is your special spot, then why did you bring me up here."

Emily sat up slightly turning her body giving her full attention to the blonde. She reached her arm out and cupped the side of Alison's face and brushed her finger across her cheek. "Because you are special to me Ali. You mean so much to me already and to be honest it scares me. You bring out the best in me and make me feel things that I didn't know existed. Before I moved to Rosewood I was lost. But when I met you everything changed. The first time I saw you I knew my life was going to change forever. When I kissed you for the first time it was like you brought me back to life. You made me feel again and I know everything is happening so fast but you make me better than I was before. You put a new heartbeat inside of me."

Alison was stunned. Her heart was racing and she could not believe what Emily just said to her. No one in her life has ever expressed their feelings like that to her. Her eyes started to tear up. She leaned closer to Emily and kissed her. It was passionate and slow. Alison could feel everything Emily was feeling in the kiss. Alison kissed her back with so much emotion. As they pulled back and rested their foreheads on one another tears ran down Alison's cheeks. Emily knew those were happy tears because the blonde couldn't quit smiling. Emily wiped the tears away. Alison was never good with putting her feelings into words and the more Emily got to know her the more she grew to understand. So Emily didn't push for a response. She just held Alison's face in her hands and spoke again, "I promise you, I am not going anywhere. I will always be their for you, even when we fight. I promise I wont walk away. Their is nothing I want more in this world than to make you happy Alison Dilaurentis and I promise I will do everything I can to do that."

Alison let more tears run down her face. She then closed the space between the two of them and buried her face in Emily's chest. Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close. The night was filled with so much emotion. The two finished their evening wrapped in each others arms under the night sky. Emily and Alison were falling in love. It was a different kind of love, a love where it knocks you on your ass and you cant breathe type of love. Emily knew from that moment on she wanted Alison in her life forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Monday morning and Alison was extremely nervous. It was her first day at school with Emily as her girl friend. She was sure Maya had already told people about the two being together. Alison was getting ready for school and heard her phone ringing. She saw it was CeCe and answered it.

"Hey sis, how are you holding up?" CeCe waited for a response on the other line and did not get one.

"Ali, everything will be okay. Don't let anyone get to you. You are a Dilaurentis always remember that!" CeCe finally received a response.

"I know, I'm just really nervous." Alison said with a shake in her voice that did not go unnoticed by her sister.

"I am sure Emily will be by your side every step of the way. From what you tell me she seems like a real sweet girl." CeCe said with a reassurance in her voice. She was hoping to calm Ali down a bit.

"Yeah she really is. She said she would give Jason and I a ride to school today. That way we could go in together." Ali said this with a smile on her face. She was nervous for school, but everything Emily said last night kept replaying in her head. Emily made her feel like the only girl in the world and she loved that.

Alison heard Jason call for her saying Emily was here. Alison told her sister goodbye and she would call her later and tell her everything that happened.

Alison walked down the stairs to be greeted by her brother waiting with their bags.

"Lets go Emily is waiting outside." Jason said as Ali grabbed her things from him. He stopped and grabbed her arm and said, "If anyone gives you any shit today you better tell me. I will take care of them."

Alison couldn't help but smile at her little brothers confession. She liked seeing this side of her brother. She nodded her head in agreement and they walked outside, Alison's eyes soon met Emily's. Emily was leaning against her passenger side door of the car staring at the blonde. Emily couldn't help but smile at the sight of her girlfriend. She was so beautiful. Alison saw the grin on Emily's face and approached her. Jason got in on Emily's side of the car and got in the back seat. Emily opened the door for Alison and before she got in she gave Emily a sweet kiss on the lips.

Emily smiled and said, "What was that for?"

"For simply being you." Alison said with a smile that showed her dimples. Emily loved seeing her dimples.

Emily shut the door for Alison and they drove off to school. Like the night Emily took Alison home from Noels she reached her hand out for the blonde to take. Alison smiled at the gesture and intertwined their fingers. Instead of Alison rubbing her thumb across the back of Emily's hand like that night Emily rubbed her thumb over Alison's. Emily could tell the blonde was nervous about today. Emily remembered her first appearance at school after everyone found out she was gay. She was so nervous she could barely drive. Her situation was different though, yes she was popular but everyone kind of expected it. Emily hadn't had any boyfriends and never took interest in the guys.

Before they knew it they were pulling into the high school parking lot. Alison just sat their in Emily's car. Emily got out to let Jason go. He didn't want to leave his sister, but Emily promised him she would take care of her. Emily got back in the car and turned to face Alison. Emily grabbed Alison's hand and brought it to her lips and gave it a kiss. Alison knew Emily was waiting on her. She appreciated Emily not pressuring her to get out of the car and not pressuring her to talk about how she was feeling. This was one of the many reasons of why she liked Emily so much. In the short time that they got to know each other Emily figured out Alison is not good with expressing her feelings. Alison thought god what did she do to deserve this girl. She was amazing in every way. Alison finally turned to face Emily and she leaned over and gave Alison a reassuring kiss. The kiss told Alison that she was there for her and she wasn't going anywhere. Alison finally spoke, "I'm ready."

Emily got out of her car draping her back pack over one shoulder. She walked over to Alison's side and opened the door for her. Alison took a deep breath and got out of the car. People were already staring and she became nervous again.

Alison is the Queen Bee of Rosewood and people know not to mess with her. But this was different, she was different now. Ever since Emily walked into her life she has become vulnerable. Shes not as harsh as she used to be because someone actually cares about her. Her parents never showed her any affection growing up. The girl does not know what it feels like to be loved. Alison is confused more than anything right now, and this makes her have another perspective on life and how shes treated people in the past.

Suddenly she relaxes and the thoughts clear her mind. She feels Emily's hand in hers. All the brunette has to do is touch the blonde and everything disappears. She stops thinking and her body relaxes under Emilys touch. The brunette starting rubbing circles on the back of her hand calming the blonde. Alison felt some of the nerves disappear. They started walking into the school together hand in hand.

They reached Alison's locker and people started laughing and pointing at the two. They heard people yell dykes and lesbos.

One guy actually walked up to Alison and said, "Alison one night in bed with me and I'll turn you back so straight you wont be able to walk." This pissed Emily off she had enough. Alison looks up at Emily and sees the brunettes jaw clenched. Alison knew this was not the time, but she couldn't stop thinking about how sexy Emily is when she gets pissed. Her jawline was so strong and the veins were popping out of her neck. Alison noticed the muscles all over Emily tense up and her fists were clenched. Emily stepped in between Alison and this ass hat. She shoved him and said, "If you don't get out of my face and leave Alison alone you won't be able to see straight when I'm done with you."

The two were ready to fight when Toby stepped in between the two. He told the guy to get lost and then yelled, "If anyone else has anything else to say go right ahead." Then Noel chimed in, "Yeah there are plenty of us here to beat all your asses. Lets go!" Noel was heated he was ready to take some people out. Caleb placed a hand on the guys shoulder to calm him down. Everyone at that point stopped staring and talking about the two. Emily turned to face Alison and saw that the blonde had tears in her eyes. Emily wrapped the girl up in a hug holding her tight. Alison buried her face in Emily's neck. Emily felt terrible, she knew it was going to be tough but didn't expect this.

Emily then told the guys thanks for having their backs. Hanna made her voice heard at that point, "I'll beat any bitches ass that messes with my besties!" This caused everybody to laugh even Alison as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

They rest of the day flew by. No one had made any more comments about Emily and Alison being together. Emily was grateful for having friends like all of them. Back at her old school she didn't have any friends really. She talked to the girls on the basketball team but it was just casual conversations. It was finally the end of the day and Emily waited for Alison at her locker. Alison saw her waiting for her and smiled. This girl was consuming her. She approached Emily opened her locker.

"How did the rest of your day go? Do I need to meet anyone in the parking lot," said Emily as she was eyeing people in the hallway with a scowl.

Alison couldn't help but laugh, Emilys scowl was too cute. Alisons laugh brought Emily back to look at her she smiled and said, "What?"

"You, you're just so cute when you're mad." Alison said right before she leaned up and kissed Emily on the cheek. This made Emily blush.

Emily and Alison walked hand in hand out to her car. They got in and Emily drove Alison home. They held hands like they did on the way to school. This became a regular thing for them when they got into the car. Emily opened Alison's door for her and walked her to the front door. Jason stayed after school for football practice so it was just the two of them.

Emily gave her a kiss goodbye and was pulling away when Alison pulled her back in close. They were looking each other in the eyes.

"Thank you for today and for understanding." Alison said looking into the brunettes brown eyes. Emily placed her finger under Alison's chin locking eyes with the blonde and replied with, "You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you." This caused Alison to pull the brunette in for a passionate kiss. Emily's hands made their way to Alison's waist pulling her closer and Alison's hands made their way into Emily's hair. The kisses turned into open mouthed kisses and Emily swept her tongue over Alison's bottom lip. Alison opened her mouth and allowed her entry. Just when things started to heat up they were interrupted by a honking horn.

Alison and Emily pulled apart as fast as they could. They both look up and are greeted with a blonde. Emily noticed the similarities between Alison and this girl. The girl made her way up to the front door and spoke, "Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to come and check on you after today." Alison hugged her sister and stood between her and Emily and introduced them. "Em, this is my sister CeCe. CeCe this is Emily my girl friend."

Emily smiled at the other blonde and reached her hand out to shake the girls hand saying, "It's nice to meet you."

CeCe grabbed her hand and shoke it. CeCe then replied with "It's finally nice to put a face on who my little sister talks about all the time. Shes told me so much about you. I can see why she has the hots for you now," said CeCe smirking. Alison smiled and nudged her sister to shut up.

Emily thought this was adorable. Emily turned to Alison and said, "is that so?" Emily had her goofy grin on her face and Alison pushed her back.

Alison turned to her sister and said, "Emily was just leaving." Alison was dragging Emily to her car. Emily shouted out to CeCe, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe next time we can talk more." CeCe smiled at the two.

Once Alison had Emily to her car she shut the girl in the car. Emily rolled down her window with puppy dog eyes. Alison hadn't seen this look before and it made her want to melt. Alison finally spoke, "What?"

"I don't get a kiss goodbye," said a fake sniffling Emily. Alison couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of her. She leaned in and kissed the brunette goodbye.

Before Emily pulled away to head home the blonde remembered something, "Em, my parents want you to come over for dinner on Friday. They want to meet you." Alison said growing nervous of her parents meeting Emily. Emily could tell the blonde was worried. She reached her hand and grabbed Alison's before speaking.

"I would love to meet them." She gave Alison another kiss goodbye before pulling out of the driveway.

After Emily left, Alison went inside where her sister was waiting for her. Alison told her everything that happened at school today. She told her about the guys nasty comment to her. This made CeCe furious. She wanted to go down to that school and give that guy a piece of her mind. Alison then told her what Emily said to the guy and it made CeCe laugh. She also told her about how all of their friends stood up for them and after they did that no one dared to say anything to them about it for the rest of the day. This made CeCe happy knowing her baby sis was being looked after.

When Emily got home she was greeted by her mother who was sitting in the living room reading a book. Emily hadn't told her mom about Alison yet. So she figured now would be a good time to do so since she is meeting Alisons parents Friday. She was nervous to meet them, she thought what if they don't like her. She sat down beside her mom on the couch.

Pam could tell Emily wanted to talk to her about something. So she sat down her book and turned to face her daughter.

"Everything okay Em." Pam said placing her hand on her daughters leg.

"Yeah mom, I just wanted to tell you I am seeing someone now." Emily couldn't help but smile as she said this.

Pams eyes lit up and she smiled at her daughter before replying. "Oh honey that is great. What is her name, tell me what shes like!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her mothers excitement. "Well her name is Alison Dilaurentis. She is the schools cheearleading captain. Shes so beautiful, every time I see her she takes my breath away. Shes great mom, she makes me so happy."

"I was wondering why you have been acting like you were on cloud 9." Pam said as she playfully slapped her leg.

This caused the two to laugh together. Emily told her mom how she was going to have dinner with Alison and her parents on Friday and that she was nervous.

"Oh, Emmy they will love you. Just be yourself." Pam said while pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"When will I get to meet her?" Pam said pulling back from the hug.

"You will I promise Mom, I just don't want her worrying about meeting you just yet. Shes already nervous about me meeting her parents." Emily said looking at her mom with a smile.

The two continued to talk about their day. Emily didn't tell her mom what happened at school because she knew her mom would make a big deal out of it and want to go down to the school and speak to the principal. Emily was beginning to really like this town. Right now she has everything shes ever wanted. An amazingly beautiful girl friend who makes her smile even when she doesn't want to, a group of friends who would do anything for one another and her loving family who always supports her. Emily thought she couldn't be any happier than she was right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the school week flew by and no one said anything to Emily and Alison since Monday. Their was one girl who said a vulgar comment and Hanna heard her. Hanna was ready to tear into the girl and Spencer had to hold her back. The girl never said another word since her confrontation with Hanna and Spencer.

Today was the first day of basketball try-outs at the school. They were getting ready for the season. Emily was nervous about today already because she was meeting Alison's parents. She wanted to be strong for the blonde, but she couldn't help it. She really cared for Alison and she wants her parents to like her and approve of her dating their daughter. She knows Alison isn't close with her parents and frankly her parents have caused the girl more damage than anything. But she still wanted to impress them. So now she was even more agitated.

This didn't go unnoticed by Alison either. Alison approached Emily at her locker. Normally Emily meets Alison at her locker in the mornings, but this morning Emily wanted to get her shit together before she saw Alison. She didn't want Alison to worry about her, but it was already too late for that. Alison already noticed how uneasy Emily was. Emily was practically shaking when she went to put her books in her locker. Emily hadn't made eye contact with the blonde at all for the time shes been standing their. Finally Alison spoke.

"Em, are you okay?" Alison said as she reached out for Emily's arm.

Emily stopped what she was doing and put her head down. She was trying to work up the courage to speak to the blonde without a shaky voice. Before she could speak Alison's hand was pulling her face up to look at her.

Alison was looking Emily in the eyes and could see it. Emily was scared and this made Alison feel for the girl. "Em, it's going to be okay I promise." Her hand was now caressing Emily's cheek.

Emily tried to speak, "Ali.. I-I…" Emily looked the blonde in the eyes. She took a deep breath. But before she could continue the conversation the guys were at her locker and Hanna had dragged Ali off to the bathroom to help her fix her makeup. As the guys swarmed Emily she watched Alison get dragged off into the distance. Alison was looking back at Emily with apologetic eyes. Emily wasn't even paying attention to what the guys were saying it all was blended together. The bell rang and it was time for class. Everyone disappeared from the hallway except for Emily. She stood in front of her locker with it still open. She was starting to feel nauseous. She had her arm resting on her locker with her head hanging.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand running up and down her back. She knew that touch, this touch makes Emily weak in the knees. It was Alison, she didn't go to class because she was worried about Emily. She continued to sooth the girl by rubbing her hand up and down her back. Emily finally stood up and turned around to lean against her locker. She looked up and was met with the bluest eyes shes ever seen. The eyes that can see into her soul. Alison had a different look in her eyes today, it was sympathy and understanding.

Finally Emily spoke, "I want to tell you what I was going to tell you earlier before we got interrupted." Emily paused for a minute. Gathering herself together. Alison then stepped forward and pressed her body into her girlfriend. Emilys natural reaction was to place her hands on the blondes waist. Alison then said, "Em you can tell me anything."

Emily at that moment had the courage to speak, "Ali I'm trying to be strong for you. But I'm so nervous for today. Today is a big deal for me. Not just because its basketball try-outs, but because I get to meet your parents. Normally I wouldn't be freaking out, but everything is so different with you. You mean so much to me and I want your parents to approve of you dating me. I want them to like me Ali because I can't see my future without you in it. I know it's soon but I can't help the way that I feel. When I look at my future the one thing I'm sure about is you. I know you don't get along with them and I understand that. I understand the hell they have put you through. It makes me so mad the way they have treated you. You should always feel like your wanted Ali and that you're cared about." Emily said so much she was out of breath. Alison stood their shocked. She could see the sincerity in Emily's eyes. They were soft and warm, showing Alison that she really did care about her.

Alison reached up and brushed a piece of hair aside that was hanging in Emily's face. Alison then leaned up and kissed her. She pulled back and said, "Em, it will be okay, don't worry about tonight. I want you to focus on try-outs. I know you will be great, just take your mind off tonight and focus on that." Emily then wrapped the blonde in a tight embrace. Alison nuzzled into Emily's neck and whispered in her ear, "Once you see me tonight in what I'm wearing, you won't even be thinking about my parents in the room." Emily about dropped to the floor right there with Alisons confession and hot breath in her ear.

Alison pulled away with a smirk and walked off to class. She made sure she swayed her hips more than usual to make sure she had Emilys full attention. Emily just slammed her back into her locker with her mouth dropped and her eyes glued to Alison's ass. She muttered to herself, "Damn, this girl is going to be the death of me."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Emily took Alisons advice, and focused on try-outs. She was still bummed out with Alisons response to her confession at her locker. She knew Alison was probably overwhelmed so she wasn't going to push it.

Spencer was excited to see what Emily had to offer the team. It was the end of the day and Emily was grabbing her things at her locker when Alison approached her.

"Hey babe, good luck today I know you will kick ass." Alison said as she leaned up and pecked Emily's lips. Emily just smiled at her girl because Alison just called her by a pet name. Something Alison doesn't normally do.

"Thanks, but how do you know that I'm any good? You haven't even seen me play yet," said a smirking Emily.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I was just hoping you didn't suck." Alison said teasing Emily with a huge grin on her face. Emily couldn't help but laugh at what her girl friend just said. It made her relax though and that's what she needed.

"Well thanks for all the support. But I better get going, I don't want to be late." Emily said as she gave Ali a quick peck on the lips before she took of running.

Emily made it to the locker room where all the other girls were getting ready. She found Spencer and began changing.

Try-outs went by quickly and Emily did an amazing job. Spencer and her were in sync already. It was like they had played together for years. Spencer couldn't believe how good Emily was. With Spencer being a Hastings, she always has to be the best. But she knew and openly admitted that Emily was way better than her.

After they finished tryouts Emily and Spencer talked in the locker room after they found out they made the team and were named co-captains.

"Em, I had no idea you were that good and that's saying something coming from me. You could totally get a scholarship to play somewhere big. You literally had 3 people guarding you and you still scored in the paint. We are totally gonna kick ass this season, I see us going to state!" Spencer was so excited for the season to start.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Thanks Spenc, I can't wait to play with you this season. It will be nice having someone to help me out and someone I can rely on. But hey, do you have any advice for me with Ali's parents? I'm having dinner with them tonight they wanted to meet me."

Spencer's eyes got big and she started laughing. "Well, I will warn you her parents are very snotty. They are filthy rich and aren't afraid to flaunt their money. So just don't take it so personally if they say something that upsets you. They have no emotion whatsoever."

"Thanks Spenc, I better get going so I can get ready. Ali will kill me if I'm late." Emily said as she grabbed her things and headed out the door. She went home showered and was stuck on what to wear. She wasn't sure if she should wear a dress or not, she didn't want to overdress. But she didn't want to under dress either. As she stood in her bra and underwear she heard a knock on the door. She put on a robe and opens the door to see Hanna standing there.

"Hanna what are you doing here?" Emily practically shouts because her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Well nice to see you too bestie! I'm here to make sure you look great for your dinner tonight with Ali's parents. Now show me what you got!" Hanna immediately went to Emily's closet and started throwing stuff out the door.

Emily just sat on the bed and watched her friend tear through her closet. She couldn't help but laugh because Hanna was basically the fashion police.

Finally Hanna found what Emily was going to wear. It was a black dress that fit Emily well. It didn't hug her to tight, but it wasn't too baggy either. It was perfect. Hanna then picked out some black flats because she knew Emily was already taller than Alison. She helped Emily finish getting ready by helping her with her hair and makeup.

It was finally time for her to leave for Alisons, her stomach was in knots. She thought she could puke. Hannah could tell Emily was ready to freak out.

"Em, you will be fine. Just relax and be yourself. Don't let them intimidate you, be strong and don't back down. I know Ali is not very vocal when it comes to her feelings. Her parents have a lot to do with that, but I am telling you I have never seen her this happy before. You have brought the best out in her and we couldn't thank you enough. So don't let them scare you away, because I know they will try to. Ali needs you in her life and so do we! So go kill this dinner and call me to tell me how it goes!" Hanna then leaned in and gave her friend a big hug.

Hannas pep talk really helped Emily out. She was calm and ready to get this over with. She wasn't going to let Alison's parents scare her off, she was going to be there for Alison as long as she would have her. Emily finally got in her car and headed to the Dilaurentis house. She pulled up into the driveway behind what she assumed was Alison's parents car. She checked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She got out of her car straightened her dress and walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by a tall man with white hair.

"Hello, you must be Emily. Please come in." Kenneth said as he stepped aside welcoming Emily into his home.

Emily reached her hand out to shake his hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you too Mr. Dilarurentis."

"Please call me Ken. Come on in to the living room with me, Alison is upstairs with Charlotte they should be down soon." Ken said as he motioned to the living room.

Ken sat in a big reclining chair as Emily sat across from him on the couch. Ken poured himself a glass of scotch. Emily thought it looked like he had been drinking already the way his eyes were bloodshot red and the smell of alcohol on his breath. Emily just sat their patiently waiting for Alison and CeCe to come down. She was then greeted by a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. This had to be Alison's mom Emily thought. She could tell the similarities in facial features.

"Honey this is Emily." When Ken said this Emily could tell he wasn't being loving towards his wife. It was so fake it made Emily uncomfortable.

"Hello Emily, it is so nice to meet you." Jessica said as she took Emily's hand. Jessica sat across from Emily in their other chair.

Before Alison's parents could start to grill her with questions, Jason walked in and plopped down on the couch beside Emily.

"Whats up Em! Bet the rents are already giving you a hard time." Jason said laughing as he playfully slapped Emilys arm.

Suddenly they hear someone clear their throat. It was CeCe she was standing beside Alison. Once Emily's eyes locked on Alison her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. She had probably sat there for a good 2 minutes just blinking her eyes. Alison was wearing a blue dress that was v-neck and also had a split in the back. Alison knew blue was Emilys favorite color so she went shopping with her sister and bought a dress just for Emily. Alison was wearing a bra that really pushed her breasts together. Emily was mesmerized by the beautiful woman in front of her. Just the sight of her in this dress made Emily's core feel like it was on fire. After raking her eyes over Alison's body she realized that the girls parents were siting across from her. She muttered "Shit." Jason heard her and started losing it. This brought all the attention to Jason. Emily just hoped the blondes parents didn't see her drooling over their daughter and see her undressing Alison with her eyes.

Jessica broke the silence and got up to say dinner was ready. CeCe didn't miss a beat of what happened. She could not help but laugh at the girl who was drooling over her little sis. She thought it was cute. Kenneth got up from his chair and made his way into the dinning room. CeCe told Jason to come help her get the drinks that way Emily and Alison could have a moment alone.

Emily still sat on the couch puzzled. Alison smirked at the sight of her girl friend. Shes never seen Emily in a dress and honestly she would have never guessed the girl would wear one. Alison thought she looked hot in that dress. Emily finally stood up and made her way over to Alison who still stood in the doorway.

"Ali, you look so beautiful." Emily said this as she placed a chaste kiss on her girls lips.

Alison smiled at her girlfriend and returned the comment. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and led her into the dinning room.

Dinner started off quiet until Kenneth broke the silence. "So Emily, I hear you play basketball and you alone carried your old team. Almost made it to State I heard."

Alison smiled at her girl friend, proud of her accomplishments. Emily swallowed hard before answering, "Yeah, we almost made it to the championship. I busted my ankle in the last game we played during the 3rd quarter. I actually found out today I made the team here at Rosewood. Spencer and I will be co-captains and we both will be starting."

Alison was so happy for Emily. This was the first she has heard of the news. But Kenneth spoke and changed Alisons look on the whole thing.

"Really, I bet you already have scouts looking at you from Universitys all around. Maybe if you stay healthy you can lead Rosewood to the championship." The thought of Emily moving far away upsets her.

Jessica quickly jumped in and changed the subject. "So Emily what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well my father is in the Military, right now he is stationed in Texas. But here in a couple weeks he will be heading to Iraq. My mother works down at the Police station." After Emily said this Kenneth made a remark under his breath about how lucky the guy was. But everyone heard him say it. Jessica shot her husband the famous Dilaurentis glare and told him hes had enough to drink for the night.

"This is my house and I can drink as much as I please." Kenneth said as he slammed his glass on the table shattering it. The glass cut his hand open, but he hadn't noticed because hes clearly drunk.

Alison looked at Emily with apologetic eyes. She was so embarrassed by her parents outbursts. But she was also scared too. Shes never seen her father act like this.

"Why don't you tell them Jessica why I am drinking? You surely know the cause of it." Kenneth shouted at Jessica across the table. The kids looked between the adults. CeCe was trying to help her dad up so she could clean his cut, but he refused.

Jessica just glared at her husband and told him this was not the time or place to be discussing this. At this point Kenneth had enough and let his wife have it.

"You're mother is a whore and that's why I am drinking. I caught her sleeping with some man while we were gone on business." Kenneth's veins were popping out of his neck and his face was beat red.

Everyone was stunned at the table. No one dared to speak. Jessica excused herself from the table and went into their bedroom. CeCe finally talked her dad into letting her clean his hand up and took him to the bathroom. Jason was done at that point. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door slamming it shut.

This left Alison and Emily at the table. Alison just sat their staring ahead not saying a word. She didn't know what to do. Emily didn't know exactly what to do, so she tried to comfort Alison. She placed her hand on the blondes leg and Alison whipped her head around to look at Emily. She was feeling all different emotions and took it out on the brunette.

"Just leave Emily." Alison didn't want to be mean to the brunette. But her old defensive mechanisms were coming back.

"Ali.." Alison interrupted Emily before she could finish. "Go!" Alison practically shouted at her. Emily was hurt. She stood up and left as fast as she could.

Alison sat their and placed her face in her hands. She cried, not because of her parents splitting up. But because she possibly ruined the only thing good in her life and that was Emily. She didn't mean to take it out on her. Alison knows she has to fix this somehow, but she doesn't know if Emily will forgive her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily left Alison's house and made her way home. She was not only upset with how Alison treated her, but she was mad. When Emily gets upset or angry she does one of the 3 things. She will go on a run, go the courts to shoot around or she goes to her thinking place.

Once Emily arrived home she went upstairs to change her clothes. She wiped the makeup off her face and threw her hair up into a pony tail. She threw on a pair of sweat pants, a muscle shirt and her tennis shoes. She told her mom she was going out and she would be back later. Pam could tell something was wrong with Emily, but she wasn't going to push her daughter to talk about it.

Emily jumped in her car and drove to the courts. No one was there and that made her happy. She didn't want someone to try and talk to her. Emily just wanted to clear her head. She grabbed her ball from the car and started to shoot around. She had worked up a sweat at this point and finally stopped to take a breather. Everything that has happened in the past week is replaying in her head. What that guy at school said and what happened at dinner tonight. Then she started to think about Alison and how confusing the girl was making her. She picked up her ball and chucked it at the fence.

Emily was bending over trying to calm her breathing down when she heard a car door shut. She stands up and turns to see who it is. Alison was standing their, the brunette could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was slightly smeared. All of the anger and doubt Emily was feeling vanished. She sees the girl she cares about the most broken in front of her. All she wants to do is comfort the girl who makes her world go round. Alison starts to cry again seeing Emily standing there with open arms.

Alison runs into Emily's arms burying her face into the brunettes neck. Emily holds onto the blonde tight. Alison continues to sob into the girl. Emily pulls the girl back slightly once shes noticed her breathing has calmed down. Still holding the blonde close to her, she places a kiss on her forehead. Alison finally looks up with tears running down her face.

"Em, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's not your fault. I just don't know how to deal with my feelings. I know it's no excuse for the way I treated you back there. I know you were just trying to comfort me. I'm just so confused with everything going on. I'm feeling all these things I've never felt before." Alison said with a shaky voice.

Emily brought one hand up to Alison's face as she brushed a tear away. "Ali, I understand you have a lot going on. But you need to remember I'm your girl friend and I want to help you through times like this. I know you are not good with expressing your feelings and opening up to people, but you can trust me baby."

Alisons heart rate sped up and she didn't realize what she was saying until it was already said. "I love you."

Emily was caught off guard. Hearing the Alison say those 3 words made her breathless. Her eyes went wide and a huge grin appeared on her face. She pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss. They rested their foreheads together and Emily finally spoke.

"I love you too Ali, so much." They kissed again and this kiss had so much meaning. Emily wanted to show the blonde how much she loves her and cares. Alison was also putting a lot of emotion into the kiss. She wants Emily to know she really meant what she said. Alison doesn't ever use the word love. Honestly she didn't know what the word really meant until Emily. Her parents were never loving towards her. But Emily has changed her world ever since she walked into it.

After what feels like hours of kissing, the two pull away. Emily can't stop smiling like a kid on Christmas. She had been starting to doubt the blondes feelings for her. But Alison just reassured that her feelings are real and she does care for the brunette.

"So, how did you know I was going to be here?" Emily asked with a questionable look.

Alison laughed at the brunette in front of her with the kinked eyebrow. "Well I knew you had to be at one of your 3 places. I saw your car was gone so I knew you weren't on a run so I stopped here first before I went to your spot."

"You are amazing, I hope you know that. No one has ever tried to understand me like you have baby." Emily said pulling the girl back in for another chaste kiss.

Alison smiled into the kiss and whispered to the brunette, "Em, if you keep this up we will never make it home tonight."

"Maybe that's the plan." Emily said with a smirk on her face. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as she slightly shoved the brunette away.

"Come on Em, we should probably get back. We both have practice in the morning." Alison said trying to convince her girl friend that they should head home.

"So I get to see you in your cheer clothes. Finally!" Emily said grinning at Alison. Alison couldn't help but smile and playfully laugh at her.

Alison approached her girl friend and whispered in her ear before running away to her car. "Yeah, and maybe ill give you a show if you're lucky."

Emily stood there frozen watching Alison run and jump into her car. This girl really knew how to get to her. After Alison left, Emily decided she should head home too. Once Emily arrived at home she showered and went to bed. She went to sleep that night with her heart full.

Alison woke up Saturday morning with a smile on her face. She was in love and it was the best feeling she has ever experienced. She got dressed and headed to the high school for cheer practice. They were getting ready for meet the team that was next weekend. Meet the team is where the whole town comes to the school and sits in the gym. They are introduced to the new teams, its like a pep rally.

Alison entered the gym and sees her other fellow cheerleaders sitting on the bleachers. As she was approaching them a ball rolled to her feet. Alison bent over and picked it up. She was met by Emily who was dripping in sweat. She was wearing only her shorts and a sports bra. The sweat was glistening on her tan body. Alison's eyes roam the girls body watching the sweat run in between the lines on her toned stomach.

"My eyes are up here beautiful." Emily said with a smirk pulling Alison out of her gaze. Alison couldn't help but blush.

Before Alison could respond the coach yelled at Emily to get back to the scrimmage. They were scrimmaging against one another. Skins vs. shirts. Alison threw the ball back to Emily and watched the brunette run back to the court.

Alison made it over to her cheerleaders and started practice. It was near the end of both practices when the cheerleaders decided to practice their routine for meet the team.

Alison hit the play button on the music and took her place out on the floor. The cheerleaders started their dance. All of the basketball girls watched their dance off to the side.

This was the first time Emily noticed what Alison was wearing. Alison was wearing tiny blue booty shorts with a black tank top. Emily could practically see some of Alison's ass peeking out from the bottom of her shorts. Emily's mouth started to water and she licked her lips as she watched her Alison do her thing. Their are some provocative moves in the dance and this made Emily sweat even more.

Once the dance ended the cheerleaders clapped and so did the girls basketball team. Emily was the only one not clapping because she was still gazing at her girl friend watching her every move. Alison then turned around and made eye contact with Emily. She smiled at the brunette and winked at her.

Emily gulped at the sight and blinked multiple times. Spencer pulled her out of whatever trans she was in. "Em come on practice is over lets go get changed."

Everyone was clearing the gym and Alison was gathering her things. "Ill meet you in there." Spencer went ahead into the locker room. This left only Emily and Alison in the gym.

Alison was packing her things when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and turned in those arms to see a very sweaty Emily smiling at her.

"How is my beautiful girl feeling today?" Emily said brushing a piece of hair out of Alisons face.

"I feel great. Thanks to this amazing person last night." Alison said with a playful smile.

"Oh really, I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with this person and make sure they know that your mine." Emily said with a cheesy grin as she pulled Alison closer to her. Their faces were so close they could feel each others breath on their lips.

Alison looked into those brown eyes that made her feel whole. She leaned forward and kissed those lips that molded into hers perfectly. They were soft and warm. She didn't care that Emily was covered in sweat, she wanted to be as close as possible because the brunette made her feel safe.

Alison pulled back for air and placed her lips close to Emily's ear as she whispered to her, " And don't you forget that your sweaty, sexy ass is mine." Alison slapped the girls ass as she walked away with her things.

Emily watched the blonde sway her hips and look over her shoulder blowing a kiss at her. She wanted to let Alison have her moment but something took over Emily and she sprinted off after the blonde. Alison was about to open the gym door when she was pulled away from it by her waist. Emily placed her up against the gym wall and started kissing her all over. Her hands started wandering the blondes body and made their way to her ass that had been teasing her all day. She gave it a nice squeeze and rubbed it. Alison couldn't help but giggle and smile at Emily.

Emily kissed the girl from her jaw down to her collar bone. She made her way back to her pulse point and began sucking and licking it. Alison let out a small moan, which turned Emily on even more. Alison wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck. Emily connected their lips once again and her tongue entered the blondes mouth. They both pulled back needing air after getting suffocated by the kiss.

They were both smiling and Emily then asked her, "Do you want to come over tonight? We could watch a movie and order a pizza?" Emily's hands were now pulling Alison's hands down to her mouth and she kissed them before letting them fall down. Alison placed them around Emily's waist holding her close.

"I would love to." Alison said placing a kiss on Emily's lips. Then she remembered something. "Wait is your mom going to be there, not that I wouldn't come if she wasn't. I just want your mom to like me." Alison said this with a nervous voice and Emily couldn't help but smile.

"Yes she will be there, and don't be nervous baby. She will love you, I promise." Emily gave her girl friend a reassuring kiss. They both went their separate ways.

Emily went into the locker room and quickly changed. Spencer was already gone so she tried to catch back up to Alison. She held the blondes hand as she walked her to her car. She opened the door for Alison and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Emily went home and showered and started to get ready. She threw on some casual comfy clothes which included a pair of shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. She headed down stairs to tell her mom that Alison was coming over so she was going to get to meet her sooner than expected.

"Hey mom, Ali is coming over tonight to hangout. Were gonna watch movies and eat pizza. So please behave and don't tell her any embarrassing stories." Emily pleaded with her mother hoping she would listen.

Pam started to laugh and said, "Em what kind of mother would I be if I didn't do those things. I can't wait to meet her."

Before Emily knew it, a knock was at the door. She opened it was Alison greeting her with a smile. Emily stepped aside welcoming her into their house. She gave her a quick kiss and Pam came around the corner. She was smiling at the sight of the two girls in front of her.

"Hello Alison, it is so great to finally meet you. Emily wasn't kidding when she told me how beautiful you are. Its nice to put a face to who has been making my daughter so happy." Pam pulled Alison in for a quick hug.

Alison was caught off guard, her own parents don't even hug her. She felt herself hugging Pam back. Pams words made her heart swell, knowing she truly makes Emily happy means everything to her.

The three made their way into the living room and Alison was taking everything in. She saw pictures of Emily as a kid and couldn't help but smile. She hoped that one day she would have a family of her own. Alison was scared of having a family, considering how messed up hers is. But having a family with Emily doesn't scare her as much. Emily made her feel like she could do anything and that she was nothing like her parents. Emily made her feel worthy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The night for Alison and Emily went smoothly. Pam and Alison got to know one another while Emily smiled at the two off to the side. Even though her mom told some embarrassing stories, Emily loved how her girl friend and mother bonded instantly. It was like they knew each other for years.

After awhile Emily stood up from the couch in the living room with Alison. She told her mom they were going into the basement to watch movies in their theater. This was one of Emilys favorite things about their house. The people who lived in it before them turned the basement into this giant movie theater. Their were multiple couches, blankets and a giant screen.

Emily plopped down on the big couch in the front placing her feet on the table in front of it. Emily looked at Alison and waved her over to join her. Alison sat down beside Emily on the couch. Emily wrapped her arm around the blonde and the blonde nuzzled into her side.

Emily placed a kiss on Alison head before asking, "So what do you want to watch baby?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Anything will be fine." Alison said giving Emily a small smile.

Emily already had a movie picked out, but Alison did not know that. Emily had asked Hanna what Alisons favorite movie was because she wanted to surprise the blonde. Hanna told her that Alison had a lot of favorite movies. But the one shes been watching a lot lately is The Vow.

Emily turned on the movie and shifted her body so she had a better view of Alison's face once the movie came on. Once the movie was on Alison's face lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

Alison turned to Emily to see her grinning from ear to ear. "This is one of my favorite movies."

"I know." Emily said with a small chuckle.

Alison looked at her with a confused expression, "How did you know?"

"I asked Hanna. But just so you know, this is one of my favorites too." Emily said as she grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two of them before she hit pay.

The two watched the movie snuggled together under the blanket. Every once in awhile Alison would take a glance at Emily to see what her reactions were to some parts of the movie. When it got the part where they were at the womans little sisters wedding and Leo, the male lead, asked her how he was suppose to walk away from the person he loves. It was a very sad part of the movie so Alison wanted to see how Emily would respond. This part always made Alison cry. She looked up at Emily and saw tears in the brunettes eyes.

This made Alison heart swell. Seeing Emily so caring and vulnerable made her love the girl even more. Emily tried to wipe her tears quickly thinking Alison wouldn't notice. Alison didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so she pretended like she didn't see anything.

Once the movie was over, Alison turned to face Emily. "So what do you think about the situation? Trying to make someone remember who you are and get them to fall in love with you all over again."

Emily turns so shes facing Alison too. "Well, I think I would be like Leo. I would do everything in my power to try and get you..I mean her to remember me. Get her to remember us. I would like to think that I wouldn't give up like he did, but really he didn't give up. He let her go because he knew that was what was best for her. I think he knew deep down that she would come back once she figured things out. I couldn't imagine what the guy was going through though."

Alison smiled at Emilys response and her slight slip of referring to Alison in the situation. Alison thought she would tease the girl, "So, you wouldn't give up on me? Even if I went after an ex like she did."

"No, I wouldn't. Because I'd understand that the place your brain was at now was the past memories. I couldn't hate you because you were reliving your past. Your past is your past for a reason and you leave it behind for a reason. You would eventually figure out why you left him in the first place. I would never give up on you Ali."

All Alison could do was smile at the girl friend across from her. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her girls lips. Whens he went to pull away, Emily pulled her back into the kiss. The kiss turned to a passionate, heated make out session. Before Alison knew it she was sitting on top of Emily's lap, straddling her. Alison placed her hands in Emily's hair and Emily's hands gripped Alison's waist.

Emily started kissing Alison's neck leaving a trail from her ear down her neck. Emily moved across her neck and kissed Alisons exposed chest and made her way up Alisons front until she reached her lips again. All Alison could do was let out little whimpers and moans. Emily's lips felt so good on her skin. Every time Emily touched her she felt like magnetic waves were going through her body.

Hearing Alison let out quiet whimpers and moans turned Emily on even more. She picked Alison up off of her lap and placed her down on the couch. Emily was laying on top of her kissing down her chest again. Alison was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt that was a V-neck giving Emily access to her chest. As Emily was kissing the blonde, her hand wandered down to Alisons leg and she grabbed a hold of the girls thigh picking it up. Emily was wedged between the blondes legs with their cores pressed against one another.

Emily realized what was about to happen and pulled back after placing a soft kiss on Alison's lips. She hovered above the blonde looking into her eyes trying to read her. She didn't want to push the blonde into doing something she wasn't ready for. Emily wanted Alison to know that she respected her.

But before either of them could speak, they were interrupted by multiple footsteps running down the stairs. Emily jumped up off of Alison and sat back in her seat. Alison also retreated back to her original position.

They were interrupted by Hanna, Caleb, Noel, Aria, Toby and Spencer. I guess Hanna thought she could bring the gang over to watch movies on Emilys huge TV.

"Holy shit, that's a huge TV," Noel said with a giant grin. "Em we are definitely coming over here on game days to watch the game."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her friends. They were in awe of the home movie theater.

"Em this is amazing." Aria said while looking around the giant theater. Everyone else agreed.

The couples all got situated on the other couches draping blankets over them and grabbing the snacks that they brought.

"Well since you guys are all hear, I guess we can watch a movie. What do you guys want to watch?" Emily said with a slight annoyance in her voice. Alison could tell she was annoyed that they ruined their intimate moment. So she tried to reassure the brunette that it was okay. She placed her hand on Emily's arm rubbing it giving her a loving smile. She could feel Emily relax instantly.

"I'm down for anything as long as it's not black and white or a documentary. Sorry Spence and Aria." Hanna said with a chuckle.

"Hey there are some documentaries that are very interesting to watch," said Spencer who was defending herself.

"Wow, you and Toby were literally made for each other. That's all hes wanted to watch since we were 8." Emily said laughing and Toby shot her a glare. But that didn't stop her from laughing. Toby was embarrassed by the comment, but that just shows everyone that him and Spencer have more things in common.

Alison nudged Emily in the side to get her attention so she could get the brunette to stop teasing their two friends in the back. Emily looked at Alison and knew exactly why she was being nudged. She nodded her head at Alison before leaning in and placing a peck on her lips before pulling her in closer to her body. The two molded together like a puzzle.

After a movie was picked the group watched their movie and Emily got a bright idea right before it ended. She went up stairs and came back down with a basketball. She threw it at Caleb who was almost asleep. Caleb let out a yelp and Emily started losing it laughing.

She turned on the lights and Caleb yelled at her, "What the hell was that for? I was almost asleep." Hanna was snuggled up into Caleb's side and was startled by the action.

"How about we got to the courts and play a game. You ladies could play against us if your not too chicken. We could even out the teams so they are fair." Emily said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. This caused Alison to laugh and so did everyone else.

"Come on, it will be fun." Emily pleaded to the group. Everyone finally agreed to play. It was late, but no one cared because it was a Saturday night and everyones curfew was later. They all made their way up stairs and pilled into their cars. They let Pam know where they were headed and Emily told her mom shed back home after she dropped Alison off.

They arrived at the courts and talked about teams. "So I will take Hanna, Toby and Aria. That leaves Noel, Alison, Spencer and Caleb on a team. Sound fair?" Everyone agreed. Spencer and Emily shot to see who got the ball first. Emily's team got the ball first.

Alison decided to guard Emily. Emily thought it was cute that her girl friend wanted to guard her. She thought about taking it easy on the blonde. Emily decided to do a little show boating in front of her. But what she wasn't expecting was Alison to be decent at basketball. The blonde stole the ball from her and Emily stood there with her mouth open.

Alison started laughing at the sight of the brunette in front of her. She passed the ball to Noel and he scored on Toby.

"Oh, so we are gonna play dirty huh? Okay, two can play this game." Emily said as she stripped off her shirt, leaving her in just her sports bra and shorts.

Everyone started laughing at Emilys gesture and Alison just stared at her in shock. She could not believe she just did that in front of all their friends. But Emily did look good, she wished their moment wasn't ruined by their friends earlier. She wanted to see what Emily had to say and what was going to happen next.

The game continued on and the group had a blast. Emily was really loving where her life was at right in this moment. This night would forever be one of her favorite memories.

They all parted ways, which just left Emily and Alison at the courts together. Emily was still shirtless and now covered in sweat. As Alison stood their waving their friends goodbye, Emily was taking the blonde in. Emily was really looking at her in this moment. Alison's hair was a golden blonde that held natural loose curls. Her eyes were so blue, they changed shades depending what kind of mood the blonde was in. But Emily always found herself getting lost in them. Her face was so beautiful. Emily loved every detail about Alison's face, her dimples that shown when she naturally smiled, her chin that had a slight dent in it. Emily just wanted to run her finger over it. Her lips were heart shaped and full. Emily could not get enough of them. She felt like she could kiss Alison all day and never get tired of it. Emily loved everything about this girl, her face and body were just bonuses. Alison was truly a good person. She just put up this fake persona because she was afraid of being hurt.

Emily was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the blonde was no longer in front of her. She felt two hands wrap around her waist and they started stroking up and down her abs that were covered in sweat. Every time Alison touched her she got cold chills and her body ignited.

The brunette turned around so she was facing the blonde. Alison had a smirk on her face because she felt Emily's body tense up with her touch.

"You like what you see, or I should say feel?" Emily said with a cocky, but playful tone.

Alison stepped closer and pulled the brunette up against her body. She wanted to feel all of her pressed up against her again. "I do, I really do." Alison was merely inched away from Emily's face when she said this.

Emily could feel Alison's breath on her lips. Emily crashed her lips into Alisons roughly. Being teased like this drove Emily nuts. She wanted to show Alison that she could be just as dominate and that she could tease her just as bad.

Their teeth and tongues were roughly clashing together. Emily's hands traveled down to Alison's ass and with both hands she cupped it and gave it a good long squeeze. This caused the blonde to let out a whimper into Emily's mouth. Emily smiled into the kiss and pulled away. She took a step back from the blonde and gave her one of her cheesy smiles.

Alison gave Emily a confused look, and once she saw that smile she knew Emily was up to no good.

"Come on, I better get you home before curfew or your parents wont let you out with me anymore." Alison pouted at her girl friends words.

"I don't want to go home." Alison said with a hand on her hip. This caused Emily to chuckle.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride to the car." Emily turned around waiting for Alison to jump on her back. But Alison didn't come. Emily turned around and Alison stood there with her hand on her hip still.

"Please baby, if we don't leave now I can't give you goodnight kisses before you have to be home." Emily said with puppy dog eyes.

Once Alison heard Emilys words a big smile appeared on her face and she jumped on her girl friends back. They got to the car and Emily drove the blonde home. They sat in her car outside Alison's house for the last 10 minutes before her curfew. They made out like two sex crazed teens that hadn't seen each other in months. But then it was time for Alison to head in her house. Emily always walked Alison up to her front door.

Emily thanked Alison for coming over and meeting her mom. The brunette told the blonde that her mother really liked her. They finished saying goodbye and Emily left Alison's house with a smile on her face. Emily seemed to be smiling a lot more lately because of Alison. Emily felt like everything in her life was falling into place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Things between Emily and Alison began to heat up. Throughout the school week they took any opportunity to sneak off together and get caught up in their make out sessions. It always seemed like every time things started to go further someone interrupted them. Emily didn't want to rush things with Alison, so she was thankful for the interruptions. She knew if someone didn't stop her she wouldn't be able to control herself. Emily has never experienced anything like this. Yeah she had been with other girls before Alison but it was nothing serious to her. I think that's why people at her old school saw her as a player. She had no emotions for any of the girls she was with. But Alison, Alison did something to her. One look at the girl and Emily couldn't breath. One touch from Alison made Emily's body feel like it was on fire. And when Alison smiled at her, those dimples made her melt. Emily could definitely say she was deeply in love with Alison. She wants her first time with Alison to be special. It is going to be Alisons first time with a girl, so she doesn't want to pressure the girl into anything she isn't ready for. Emily and Alison haven't really talked about sex, if they've had it or how many partners they have had.

It was Wednesday and Alison had cheer practice during basketball practice. The cheerleaders always had practice during the girls basketball teams practice. Alison and the cheerleaders were off to the side stretching before they started.

Alison was bending over touching her toes. Then she leaned to her left leg and then to the right leg stretching her legs out. What she didn't realize was her ass was sticking out in a provocative manner. The blonde was wearing her tiny booty shorts that her ass nearly hangs out of with a white tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail showing her neck.

Some of the guys from the boys team were passing through the gym going to the weight room. The guy who made a scene the day Alison and Emily came into school as a couple was walking by the cheerleaders with some of his friends. The guys name was Matt. He was captain of the boys team and has always had a thing for Alison.

Emily was taking a water break when she saw what happened across the gym. While Alison was stretching, Matt walked up behind her and made thrusting motions before he grabbed her ass. Alison turned around and pushed him away.

Emily was lit up. Her jaw and fists were clenched. Spencer saw what happened and before she could stop Emily, the brunette was already sprinting across the gym.

"Come on Ali, you know you want me. Just let me have my way with you one night and I promise you will be more satisfied than what that girl can do for you." Matt said as he pushed her up against the bleachers.

Before Alison could respond, Emily was there and she shoved the guy away from Alison and into the bleachers. Emily punched the guy in the face, and with one blow he fell to the ground. He was holding his nose that was gushing blood.

"What did I tell you before. I said stay away from her and if you lay your hands on her again, I promise you that it will be more than your nose broken." Emily said standing in between Alison and the now standing Matt. Spencer and Matt's friends pushed the two away from each other before it escalated anymore.

"Its not over Fields." Shouted Matt as he left the gym with his friends.

Emily was standing tall with her fists and jaw still clenched. Alison has never seen this side of Emily before. She saw a glimpse of it with Matt at the start of their relationship, but nothing like this. She loved that Emily was so protective of her.

"Em, you are so lucky coach wasn't in here to see that. You probably wouldn't play this Saturday." Spencer said with a worried voice.

"I still would have done it if Coach was in here. Nobody lays their hands on what is mine. Hes lucky I didn't rip his face off. He needs to be taught a lesson, he doesn't even know how to treat a girl right." Emily said with her jaw still clenched. Shes debating whether or not to follow Matt and continue the beating.

Shes snapped out of her thoughts when someone touches her arm. She knows that touch. It's the touch that makes her feel like shes on fire but gives her goosebumps at the same time. Emily instantly relaxes and turns to face the blonde.

"Em, you're bleeding. Let me see your hand." Alison says as she takes Emily's hand into both of hers. Alison examines the brunettes hand. It's swollen and starting to bruise. Alison realizes its not Emily's blood, but Matts.

Alison touched Emily's hand and she winced at the touch. "Em, you need to get this in ice right away." Alison said with a concerned voice as she rubbed her hand up and down Emily's arm.

"Em, that's your shooting hand! What were you thinking," Spencer said with an annoyed tone.

Emily shot a glare at Spencer and said, "I don't care about my shooting hand Spencer. I care about how that douche bag thinks he can grope my girl friend right in front of my face. Or the fact that he thinks he can treat women like they are a piece of meat. I'm so sick of guys like him. I dealt enough with that shit at my old school. But they were smarter their, they knew not to mess with me. Hopefully dip shit gets the message loud and clear now."

Spencer realizes she crossed the line and immediately feels bad and she apologizes to Emily and Alison. "Its alright Spence, I'm gonna take Emily down to the athletic trainers room to get ice." Alison said as she lead Emily down the hallway.

Once they were in the room Emily took a seat on the bench while Alison went to the ice machine and grabbed a bag of ice. The blonde made her way back over to Emily and was standing in between her legs.

Alison put the ice on Emily's hand and said, "How does that feel, I know its cold but it should make the swelling go down."

Emily didn't speak she sat there with her jaw clenched. She can't get what Matt did to Alison out of her head. She keeps replaying it over and over again and it makes her blood boil. Alison notices the distance and places her hand on the brunettes cheek stroking her jaw.

"Em, babe, look at me." Alison said with a soft pleading tone. Emily brought her eyes to Alisons, she completely relaxed with the blondes touch. Emily stared into those ocean blue eyes that always cleared everything out of her mind.

Emily took a deep breath before speaking, "I just can't stand the way he touched you. How he treated you. It pisses me off so much."

Alison stroked the girls cheek once again before leaning in and placing a kiss on her girls lips. Emily kisses her back with love not anger. They pulled apart and Emily had a confused expression on her face.

"What was that for?" Emily's mouth turned into a smile. Alison loved seeing the brunettes smile. When Emily smiled she had one dimple on her left cheek and her smile could brighten anyones day.

Alison replied with a shy smile, "No one has ever done anything like that for me before. I am usually the only one who is there to defend myself."

Emily wrapped her arms around the blondes waist pulling her closer. The two are inches away from each others lips when Emily says looking directly into the blue orbs, "No one will ever treat you that way again. Not with me around, I promise."

Emily takes her left hand and cups the blondes face with it since her right hand is in ice. Alison sheds a small tear, shes never been taken care of like this before. Emily brushes the tear away and says, "I love you so much Alison."

Alison places her hands on the brunettes neck and kisses her. She kisses her with so much passion and love that it overwhelms her. A few more tears are shed while shes kissing Emily. Emily then pulls her in for a tight hug. The blonde rests her head on the brunettes shoulder. Emily runs her hand up and down the blondes back. Alison then pulls back and looks into those dark brown eyes. "I love you so much to Emily." They are both smiling at each other when Spencer comes into the room.

"Practice is over, I covered for you with Coach. I told her you landed on your hand wrong." Spencer says with a apolgetic voice.

"Thanks Spence, I'm sorry about jumping on you out there." Emily said nodding at the brunette.

"Its okay, I understand you were in the moment." Spencer smiles and says goodbye to the two.

Alison turns back around in Emily's arms and wraps her arms back around her neck. "Are you gonna be able to drive home?" Alison said as she was now removing the ice off of Emily's hand to take another look at it.

"Yeah, I can drive with my left hand." Emily says as she looks at her swollen and bruised right hand.

The two leave the trainers room and collect their things to go home. Emily walks Alison to her car and gives her a kiss goodbye.

Emily pulls into her driveway and grabs her bags before heading inside. She hears a familiar voice in the living room talking to her mother. A huge grin appears on her face as she drops her things and runs into the living room.

Their sits Emily's dad holding her mom as they watch TV. They both turn and realize Emily is home and they both have big smiles of their own.

"Dad, you're home! I didn't know you were coming home!" Emily says as she runs into her dads arms. Emily hadn't seen her dad for 3 months.

"It's good to see you too Emmy, I wanted to surprise you. What happened to your hand?" Wayne said as he looked over his daughters right hand.

Emily's mother now was looking at her hand too. "Emily, did you get into a fight?" Pam said with a worried tone.

Both of her parents sat down on the couch across from her. She told them what happened today at practice and what that guy did to Alison. She explained what he did to the two before.

"Emmy you know we don't condone violence, but I'm proud of you for protecting her. She sounds like a wonderful girl and I can't wait to meet her. Your mother has told me a lot about her."

After they finished talking about the fight, Emily told her dad about everything that was happening in her life. The three caught up until Emily decided she should head upstairs and go to bed because she had a long day.

Emily woke up the next morning with an aching hand. She looked at her hand and it was bruised and still slightly swollen. She got a shower and dressed for school. She threw on some Nike cotton sweatpants and a Nike T-shirt. Her hand was killing her so she wasn't trying to impress anyone today. She left her hair down and threw on her Sharks Basketball Sweatshirt that had her last name on the back.

She told her mother and father bye before she headed to school. Once she entered the school everyone was staring and congratulating her. She was confused at what was going on. She made it to her locker and put her books away when an underclassman girl approached her.

"I heard what you did to Matt. It's about time someone put him in his place." The young blonde said this with a seductive voice as she placed her hand on Emily's arm. The blonde was trying to flirt with Emily, but Emily just ignored her and pushed her hand away. She looked up and saw Alison giving the girl a glare that could kill her. Emily pushed the girl aside and made her way to the Alison.

"Hey baby, I have some news to tell you." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend before placing a kiss on her lips.

Alison relaxed with Emilys touch and kissed her back softly. 'Whats that, besides that knock off blonde who had her hands all over you." Alison said in a pissed off tone. She wasn't mad at Emily, she saw that Emily rejected the girls actions. She was mad because these girls think they can throw themselves at Emily right in front of her.

Emily pulled Alison closer into her body and placed her finger under the blondes chin so that they were staring into each others eyes.

"Baby you don't need to be jealous. I only have eyes for you, and you are the only girl I want." Emily said placing another kiss on Alison's lips.

Before the conversation could continue, their group of friends came rushing over.

"Em, I heard you punched Matt so hard he fell on his ass. Show us your hand." Noel said proud and excited for his friend.

"I saw Matt this morning and his nose is broken! That's my girl Em! I knew you could throw down." Hanna said with a cheerful voice. Everyone started to laugh at Hannas remark.

Once Emily pulled her sleeve back to reveal her hand everyone grimaced at the sight.

"Damn Em, that looks like it really hurts." Caleb said with a shriek in his voice.

"Yeah Em, maybe you should get that looked at. To make sure you didn't break anything," said a concerned Aria.

"Guys, I'm fine. No need to worry." Emily said brushing off everyones comments. Alison picked up her hand and kissed it. Emily flinched at the touch. Alison's eyes filled with worry.

"Em, it is not fine. I barely kissed it and you flinched. Promise me you will have the Athletic Trainer look at it?" Alison said with a worried voice.

Emily looked into the blondes eyes. She saw how worried Alison was, "Okay. I'll get it looked at before practice today." Emily kissed Alison's forehead and wrapped her arm around her waist.

The bell rang and it was time to go to class. Before they started walking Matt walked by with his friends. Emilys first instinct was to pull Alison behind her, she wanted to protect the blonde just in case he tried anything again. Emily and Matt locked eyes, Emily became tense and ready to throw down all over again. Until she felt Alison's hands on her arm. She knew that Matt would try something again, but she was going to be ready this time. Their was no way in hell she was going to let him touch Alison like that again. Emily would do anything to protect Alison, and at this point she knew that she would always protect the blonde at all costs. Emily gave Alison her heart for forever in this moment, she knew their was no turning back and she didn't want to turn back. Emily knew she would love and protect Alison for as long as the blonde would allow her. The one thing that mattered the most in Emily's life at this point was Alison Dilaurentis.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The school day reached its end and Emily and Matts fight was the only thing that was talked about all over school. Emily's hand was throbbing with pain all day. She tried to put on a tough face and act like everything was okay.

Emily was leaning against her car in the parking lot scrolling through her social media feeds to pass time until Alison came. When a group of three girls approached her. They began to talk to the brunette asking about the fight with Matt. They tried to flirt with Emily, but Emily rejected them as politely as she could. But they still wouldn't leave her alone. She happened to glance up and see a very pissed off Alison making her way towards her. Emily knew these girls were in for a rude awakening. But she couldn't help but smile at her girl. She couldn't get over how cute jealousy looked on Alison.

Alison pushed in between two of the girls and pulled Emily by the collar of her shirt and smashed their lips together. It was desperate and rough. Emily parted her lips to deepen the kiss and Alison accepted it. They finally parted for air and Alison turned around grabbing Emily's arms and wrapping them around her body.

"I suggest you walk away now. Unless you would like for me to rearrange your faces. Which honestly I think needs done," Alison barked at the three girls. The old Alison shined through in this moment.

Emily felt sorry for the girls. But they knew she was taken and they still pressed her after she already rejected them. Emily placed sweet, soft kisses to the back of Alison's neck.

"You're so sexy when your jealous," Emily whispers in the blondes ear. Chills run through Alison's body after that comment. Alison then turns to face Emily and press her body into the brunette. Emily is smashed up against her car and can move no further.

"I'm just claiming what is mine." Alison says with a seductive tone that makes the hair stand up on Emily's neck.

Emily just gulps with her eyes wide. Alison smirks at the sight and pulls the brunette into another kiss. Emily places her hands on the blonde's lower back, while Alison's arms wrap around the brunettes neck. The kiss intensifies with need. Emily parts her lips and licks Alison's bottom lip asking for entry. The blonde opens and the two are in sync. Emily's hands drift under the blonde's shirt and are now running up and down her back. Alison pulls away from Emily's lips to kiss her neck. She begins sucking on Emilys pulse point making the brunette release a small moan. Alison then bites the point and licks over it afterwards. She pulls away to look at her work. Emily now has a nice sized hickey on the left side of her neck. Alison is smirking at the sight and feels accomplished.

Emily smiles and laughs at the girl in front her her. She pulls her in for another quick kiss. "Well I guess I'm officially marked as yours now huh," Emily says with a teasing grin.

Alison leans forward so shes inches away from the brunettes lips. She then whispers, "That's right and don't you ever forget it."

They are brought back to reality when Emily accidentally hits her bad hand off of her cars mirror.

"Shit," Emily hisses as she grabs her hand.

Alison's eyes change from lust to worry in seconds. She grabs Emily's arm so she can see her hand. Emilys bruises on her hand have darkened and the swelling as come back.

"Em, you really need to get that looked at," Alison says with a concerned voice.

"I'm headed their right now before practice. I just had to see my girl before I go," Emily said with grin. Alison couldn't help but smile back at her. Alison then leans up on her toes and gives Emily a goodbye kiss.

Emily starts to make her way to the gym when she yells back to Alison, "I'm gonna pick you up after practice. Their is someone I want you to meet today." Alison smiles and nods her head okay.

Alison didn't have cheer practice today so she decided to head home and get some homework done. She wondered where Emily was taking her today and who she was going to meet. It made her nervous and that's all she could keep thinking about on her drive home.

She pulled into the driveway to see her mother loading up her car with suitcases and boxes. Alison was confused and scared about what was going on. She parks her car and approaches her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing? Are you going away on another business trip?"

Jessica stops what she is doing and turns to face her daughter. "No Alison, I am leaving. Your father and I are splitting up. I am moving to New York. Your brother and you are going to stay here with your father."

Alison didn't know what to say, she just stood their and stared at her mother. A rush came over her and she couldn't breathe. She was having a panic attack. She started gasping for air and her eyes went wide. Jessica ran to her daughter and tried to calm her down. She eventually got Alison to slow down her breathing and once that was done Alison began to cry hysterically. Alison didn't even know why she was crying, her family was never really close and they never acted like a family. But once again her mother was leaving her. Alison knew once her mother was gone she probably would never come back. Jessica helped Alison up to her bedroom and the blonde crawled under her covers and cried. Her mother tried to speak to her but Alison would not respond. She just laid in her bed and cried for hours.

Emily had to make a quick stop at the post office to pick up a package before she went to pick up Alison. She opened the package and just grinned. She put the black box into her sweatshirt and started towards Alison's house. Emily pulled up to Alison's house and saw Jessica walk inside after shutting her car doors. She noticed Jessica's car was packed full of boxes. Emily thought this can't be good. She parked her car and made her way up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She knew she could just walk in but she wanted to be polite to Alison's family. Jessica opened the door relieved to see Emily.

"Hi Mrs. D is Ali here, I told her I was going to pick her up after my practice was over," said Emily as she looked around for Alison.

"Emily, Alison had a panic attack today when she got home and shes been crying ever since. I can't get her to talk to me. Maybe she will talk to you. Shes upstairs in her room." Jessica said this with no sign of remorse. Emily couldn't believe how cold Alison's mother was being. Emily didn't even speak back to her she just ran upstairs and knocked on Alison's door before opening it.

The sight before her eyes nearly broke her heart. Alison was curled up into a ball in her bed with the covers pulled up to her face crying profusely. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. Emily walked over to Alison's bed and got on her knees beside it. Alison had her eyes closed and Emily wiped away some tears that were still on her face. Alison opened her eyes to see Emily kneeling beside her. She started to cry even more and pulled the girl into her bed. Emily climbed in Alison's bed beside her and wrapped her arms around the girl holding her tight.

"Baby whats wrong," Emily said as she placed kisses on the blondes head while running her hand up and down the girls back.

Alison tried her hardest to stop crying so she could talk to Emily, but she couldn't. The rush came back over her and she couldn't breathe again. Emily noticed the change in her breathing and sat up pulling Alison's face up to look at her.

"Look at me. Breathe baby, you have to breathe. Calm down, I'm right here. Please, just breathe baby," Emily pleaded to the blonde. Alison was looking into those brown orbs and lost all her thoughts and slowly began to breathe again. Emily was holding Alison's face in her hands stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. The brunette leaned forward and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Still looking into Alison's eyes Emily pleads, "Talk to me baby, whats wrong?"

"My mom and dad are splitting up. Shes moving to New York and I know she wont be coming back. She says she will, but I know her and I know she won't be. Shes leaving Jason and I here with our dad," Alison says through sobs.

Emily pulls Alison into her and the blonde buries her head into the brunettes neck. Emily places one hand on Alison's back rubbing it trying to sooth her. She places her other hand in the blonde locks and plays with her hair as she kisses the top of Alison's head.

Alison cries into Emily's neck, "Everyone always leaves me."

Emily pulls Alison back so she can look into her eyes as she says this. She wants Alison to know she is serious, "Remember what I told you on our first date? I promised you I'm not going anywhere and that I will always be here for you. I meant what I said. I know we haven't gone into depth about our relationship Ali, but I want you. I want all of you, forever. I know it's early and were young, but I can't picture my life without you in it. I was gonna wait to give you this, but I think I should do it now."

Alison stopped crying and was frozen, she didn't know what Emily was going to give her. Emily stood up from the bed and walked over to her sweatshirt where she removed a black box. She looked back over to Alison and the blonde slowly moved to the edge of the bed and sat up. Emily walked back over to the blonde and sat down beside her. Emily handed the box to Alison and the blonde looked up to meet those brown eyes that were full of love. Alison opened the box to reveal a sliver necklace that had a heart outlined with diamonds hanging from it. Alison looked at Emily with wide eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

"Em, this is beautiful."

"Flip it over and look at the inside," Emily said motioning to the necklace.

Alison flipped over the heart and looked on the inside. The piece of metal that made the heart had an engraving on it. _'I promise to love you forever. –Em'_

Alison looked back up to Emily with tears in her eyes once again. Emily took the box out of Alison's hands and took out the necklace. The blonde moved her hair and the brunette placed the necklace around her neck.

Emily took both of Alison's hands in her own. She was nervous because she thought she was going to have more time before giving the necklace to the blonde. She worked up the courage and found her words.

"This necklace around your neck is a token of my love for you. But it has more meaning behind it. It's a promise to you. A promise that I will always protect you, I will always be here for you, I will always support you, I will always cherish you and that I will always love you."

Alison was speechless. She looked down at the necklace that dangled around her neck then she looked back up at Emily. All her worries suddenly fade away and she feels her heart speed up. Its like shes fallen in love with Emily all over again in this moment. She wants to stay here in this moment forever.

"I don't know what to say," Alison said looking sheepishly.

Emily placed her hands on Alison's cheeks and pulled her forward. Their lips were inches apart and she whispered looking into those baby blues, "You don't have to say anything. Just always know that I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," Alison says before she kisses her lips to Emilys. This kiss is desperate but it soon turns into passion. Emily wants Alison to know she really means everything she says and kisses the blonde with every ounce of love in her body.

They pull apart with smiles on their faces. Emily slightly laughs and Alison looks puzzled.

"Whats so funny?" Alison asked now with a shit ass grin on her face.

"I was just marking what was mine," Emily says with a snicker repeating the blonde's actions from the parking lot today.

Alison laughs, "Very funny."

Alison then remembers that Emily got her hand checked today and that she wanted her to meet someone.

"How did it go with the trainer today?"

"Everything is okay, nothing is broken! It's just badly bruised. He said if I keep icing it and take ibuprofen that the swelling should go down. I should be ready for the game Saturday night," Emily said with an excited voice.

"That's great babe! I was so worried that you broke your hand. Who did you want me to meet tonight by the way," Alison said with excitement.

"Come with me and you will find out." Emily said standing up reaching for the blonde's hand.

"Let me clean myself up first," Alison said as she walked into her bathroom. After a few minutes Alison returns and they head out the door.

They pull up to Emily's house and they walk in together holding hands. Emily leads Alison into the living room where a man is sitting with Pam. The man has dark hair and tan skin like Emily. The man looks over and notices the two. He stands up and makes his way over to the girls.

"Alison this is my dad, dad this is Alison my girl friend." Emily says gesturing to the both of them.

Wayne's mouth widens into a smile and reaches his hand out to shake Alisons, "Its nice to finally meet you Alison. Emmy, you weren't kidding about how beautiful she is." Emily blushes at the comment. Alison finds it adorable.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Fields." Alison shakes his hand and smiles at the tall man. Wayne insists that she call him by his first name.

Pam has now made her way over to the girls. Wayne wraps his arm round his wife and pulls her into him and he places a kiss on her head. Pam notices the necklace around Alison's neck.

"That is gorgeous Alison." Pam says as she gestures to the necklace.

Alison looks at Emily and smiles. "Thank you, Emily got it for me."

Wayne and Pam look at their daughter who turns tomato red at the comment and stares.

Wayne smiles and says, "It's beautiful. Nice work Emmy."

The four head back into the living room and take a seat. Alison and Wayne get to know each other better as they all break into conversation. Hours passed and they didn't realize the time. Emily needed to take Alison home still.

Alison says goodbye to Emily's parents and they get into her car. They pull into Alison's driveway and Emily turns off the car. Before getting out and walking Alison up to the door she turns to face the blonde.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Emily asks with a worried tone and she takes the blondes hand into her own.

Alison looks down at her necklace then back up to Emily, a smile appears on her face. "I should be okay. Will you pick me up for school tomorrow though? I like riding with you so that we get to spend more time together."

"Of course. Come on I better get you inside." Emily and Alison get out of the car and walk up to the front door.

The two stand in front of the door in silence looking at one another. Alison finally speaks first.

"Thank you for everything tonight Em. I don't know what I would do without you." Alison said with a shy voice.

Emily pulled the blonde by her waist into her. She cupped the blondes face in her hands. "I would do anything for you, and you don't have to think about that because you have all of me."

Alison's heart swells at the words that come out of the brunettes mouth. The two share a chaste kiss and part ways. Alison realizes in this moment how much she truly loves Emily. Emily has a hold on her heart for good.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Before the girls knew it Friday was here. Meet the team was being held at the high school tonight. Emily was slightly nervous because she is still new to this town and the first game of the season is tomorrow night. The team was required to wear their Rosewood Sharks pre-game gear. Which included blue Sharks Nike sweat pants, a white Sharks T-shirt with their last names on the back and a blue Sharks Nike Jacket with their names on the front. Emily got ready and drove to pick Alison up for school. The past couple of days the blonde has wanted to ride with the brunette and the brunette didn't mind at all. In fact, she actually loved it. She felt like Alison was starting to open up more to her and was finally letting her in. Alison was beginning to talk about her feelings more and was slowly showing Emily the real Alison. The smart, funny, caring and beautiful girl that Emily knew was always their. Yes Alison Dilaurentis was beautiful on the outside, but Emily was starting to see how beautiful she was on the inside.

Emily pulled up in Alison's driveway and got out of her car. The blonde was running late today, so Emily walked over to the passenger side of her car and leaned up against it waiting for the girl. Shortly after Alison came out of her house with her bag for school and Meet the Team. The cheerleaders didn't have to wear their uniforms to school so she was wearing casual clothes. Her hair was curled and her makeup was done. Every time Emily saw Alison it was as if it was the first time all over again. She took her breath away.

Alison smiled at the sight of the brunette in her pre-game gear. "My jock looks sexy in Sharks gear," Alison said approaching the tanned girl. Emily couldn't help but smile at the comment.

Emily pulled the blonde close and gave her a quick kiss then wrapped her up in a hug. Before pulling away she whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see my sexy cheerleader in her uniform tonight." Alison felt Emilys hot breath on her ear and it gave her chills.

When Alison shivered Emily thought the blonde was cold. Emily opened her car door and pulled out her Captains jacket that was laying in the back seat. It had _FIELDS_ printed on the back. She draped it over the blondes shoulders and wrapped her up in it. All Alison could do was smile at the gesture. Emily amazed her everyday with how kind and caring she was towards her.

All of a sudden a big grin appeared on the brunettes face. "What?" Alison said confused by Emilys demeanor.

Emily pulled the blonde into her body and said, "Nothing. I just like seeing my jacket on you." Alison smiled and kissed the brunette again. The two got into her car and drove off to school.

The day flew by pretty quickly and all anyone could talk about was Meet the Team, the game and Noels party that was happening Saturday night after the game.

Alison was putting her books away in her locker and grabbing her things when she felt someones arms wrap around her waist and a chin was placed on her shoulder. She knew that scent and touch now by heart.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Every time I lay my eyes on you, you take my breath away." Emily whispered this into the blonde's ear before placing kisses on her neck. Alison wanted to melt. She turned around to face the brunette and just stared into her eyes.

Alison could see love and admiration in the brown eyes. The way her eyes twinkled and how soft they looked made her stomach do flips. Emily could see the wheels turning in Alison's head.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked with a sincere expression.

Alison couldn't help but smile, "Just how incredibly lucky I am to have you in my life."

Emily steps closer to the blonde, placing her hands on the small of her back. "I'm so lucky to have you too baby." Emily places a soft kiss on Alison's lips. It only lasts for a few seconds because they get interrupted.

"Get a room," Hanna says as she and the rest of the gang approach them.

Emily and Alison smile at the remark and Emily speaks first. "Well at least we don't lick each others faces off in the quad like you and Caleb do." Everyone starts to laugh.

"So are you ready for Meet the Team tonight Em? It's gonna be a blast!" Noel said this as he wrapped his arms around Aria.

"Yeah Em, its going to be so much fun tonight! You have no idea what you are in for!" Spencer says as she adjusts her bags.

Emily looks at her friends and nods her head, "Yeah I'm ready. Do you guys want to come over to my place and we can chill before we have to be at the school?"

They all agree and head out into the parking lot towards their cars. They get to Emily's house and make their way into the basement. Emily was laying on her back on one of the couches and Alison was laying on top of her tracing shapes on the brunette's chest. Their friends were sitting around on the other couches wrapped up in conversations.

Alison could tell Emily was nervous. Every time Emily got nervous she would seem distant and she would do this thing with her fingers. Her index finger would rub her thumbnail. "You okay babe?" Alison asked as she looked up into the brown eyes that were full of worry.

"I'm just nervous that's all. I always get like this before the first game of the season. But, I guess im nervous for Meet the Team too. My school never had anything like this. I don't even know what really happens at them," Emily said as her hand stroked up and down the blondes back.

"Em, everything will be okay. I know you are going to play great tomorrow. And as for tonight, once everyone gets in the gym the Principal will go to the center court and talk to the town for a few. Then he will hand the microphone over to the coaches and let them talk about their teams for a few. After that they hand the microphone over to the sports announcer and he will announce the teams and the players on the teams. Each player runs out of the banner and tunnel that we make. After you guys are announced we cheerleaders do our routine and after that everyone just has a good time. Theirs food and drinks and music. It's a really good time! So don't be so nervous okay," Alison said as she reaches up and pecks the brunette on the lips.

After hearing Alison talk Emily relaxed. All the blonde had to do was touch her and tell her everything would be okay. Alison erased any doubt that surfaced in Emilys mind. No one has ever had this type of effect on Emily. Alison kept Emily grounded when she felt like she was losing herself.

After a few hours went by, it was time to head to the school. Emily and Spencer were suppose to wear what they wore to school to Meet the Team so they were ready to go. Alison went to get ready in Emily's bathroom in the basement. The rest of the gang made their way upstairs. Emily sat on the couch waiting for the blonde to finish. She was getting antsy because this will be her first time seeing Alison in her cheering uniform. Emily was playing with her phone and was taking a drink of water when she heard the bathroom door open.

Emily looked up and spit her water everywhere. This caused the blonde to laugh. All Emily managed to get out was, "Wow."

Alison kinked her eyebrow and said, "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Alison walked over to the brunette and straddled her lap.

Emily's mouth started watering and her eyes were roaming the blonde's body. Her top was tight and basically a crop top. The blonde's toned stomach was showing. Her skirt was tight and short, but covered her bottom. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, but her hair was naturally curly. Alison's makeup was done and she wore sparkly glitter eye shadow. But Emilys favorite part was the number on her cheek.

"Ali, you look amazing. You are so breathtaking. So number 13 huh, I wonder who that could be." Emily whispered with a natural smile to the blonde before she placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She could taste Alison's lip gloss. Alison blushed at the comment.

"You don't look so bad yourself killer and if you really want to know number 13 happens to have my heart," Alison said this while looking into Emily's eyes. The two both shared another chaste kiss but this one lasted a little bit longer.

Emily grabbed the blondes hand and placed it on her heart. Alison could feel how fast and hard Emily's heart was beating. The two looked down at Alison's hand and then back into each others eyes.

"My heart beats for you and only you. So please don't break it. You have all of me Alison Dilaurentis, I am yours," Emily said with a vulnerable voice.

Alison's eyes start to water, but she fights back the tears because she doesn't want to ruin her makeup. She kisses the Emily again and pulls back to rest their foreheads together. "I won't, I promise."

The two didn't realize their gang of friends had come back into the room and were watching the whole conversation.

"OMG that seriously was the cutest most romantic thing I have ever witnessed." Hanna says while wiping tears from her face. The other girls were also whipping away tears.

The two both get up off of the couch and smooth their clothes over. "Come on guys, were gonna be late we need to get going." Alison said with a stern voice. She isnt used to people watching her be so vulnerable. The gang head back up the stairs, but Emily grabs Alison's arm and pulls her close.

"You okay?" Emily asks as her left hand is placed on the small of the blondes back and her right hand cups her cheek.

Alison looks at her and takes a deep breath. Emilys touch has so much control over her. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting an audience when we were talking that's all." She smiles and kisses Emily. She then leads her upstairs holding her hand.

The two get in Emily's car and follow the others to the school. The school parking lot is packed and their are groups of people making their way into the gym. The group makes their way into the gym and Emily is amazed. She scans the crowd of people and she sees two familiar faces. Her mom and dad are sitting in the stands. She nearly pisses her pants when she sees who is sitting in front of them. Alison's parents are sitting in front of them with their backs turned away from each other with CeCe in the middle. Emily is surprised to see them sitting together.

Emily pulls Alison close and whispers into her ear and points to the direction of their parents. Alison looks at the direction shes pointing to and gasps at the sight.

"No way. That is so weird. Who would have guessed that our parents would be sitting together and they don't even know each other." Alison says as she intertwines their fingers together.

Alison leads them away from their friends and to the locker rooms. It's almost time for them to part ways for the time being because they are getting ready to announce the teams. Emily wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and pulls her in for a kiss. Alison's arms wrap around the brunettes neck.

"Goodluck babe, I know you will do just fine." Alison says as she rubs the back of Emily's neck.

"Thanks baby, good luck to you too. I can't wait to see your routine and dance." Emily gives the blonde a peck on the forehead and the two part ways.

Everything is going just as planned so far at Meet the Team. The Principal and Boys Head Coach finished talking. The boys team was introduced first and they moved off to the side and took their seats. Now it was time for the Girls Head Coach to talk.

"How are my fellow Rosewood Shark fans doing tonight?" Coach King says as she hears the crowd roar.

"Well I am glad everyone is having a good time tonight. This season my girls have been working really hard and putting the extra effort in. The team is full of talent and this year we are going to make a name for ourselves. We have some returning Letterman that have Varsity experience. We have Jessica Smith returning she was our power center from last year. Taylor Daniels returning at point this year and shes gotten quicker over the summer. Brittany Jones returning at Power Forward. Co-Captain Spencer Hastings returning at shooting guard and the girl still can't miss. But, we have a new team member this year claiming the Shooting Forward position. She transferred from Sheridan Prep and led the team to the State Semi-Finals. She is on the Top 100 College Prospects list and I have phone calls daily from teams who want her. Co-Captain Emily Fields has brought her A game to Rosewood High and is going to help lead this team to the State Championship!" Coach King says this as she hands the microphone over to the sports announcer.

The cheerleaders made a tunnel in front of the banner dangling blue shiny stripes that the players will run through after being announced. Alison being cheer Captain was at the end of the tunnel and standing in center court. The bench players were announced first which left the starting five. The music picked up, the lights got darker and the spotlight came out for the starting five.

 _ **"Starting at Center, standing at 6'2, number 42, senior Jessica Smith." The announcer said as Jessica made her way through the banner and tunnel. She waved to all the people and struck a pose with her arms crossed over her chest then clapping her hands together. She then went and stood beside her Coach.**_

 _ **"Starting at Point Guard, standing at 5'4, number 5, junior Taylor Daniels." Taylor ran through the tunnel waving at the people in the gym and ran into the student section. The student section acted like they were taking her picture as she struck a pose and eventually joining Jess and their Coach.**_

 _ **"Starting at Power Forward, standing at 5'9, number 33, senior Brittany Jones." Brittany ran through the tunnel and struck her pose, dusting the dirt off her shoulders and then doing a handshake with the Shark mascot. Brittany then joined her Coach and the other girls.**_

 _ **"Starting at Shooting Guard, standing at 5'6, number 12, junior Co-Captain Spencer Hastings. Before running through the tunnel she turned to Emily and gave her a fist bump. Spencer then ran through the banner and tunnel. She waves to the people in the stands then stops and hugs Alison before running to the student section. Spencer stops and strikes her pose, she does a hand shake with Hanna and Aria that ends with them bowing to her. She then joins her Coach and the other starters.**_

This leaves Emily last and shes so nervous. But she told herself she would just be herself and show the people of Rosewood that she is here to bring them a State Championship.

 _ **"Starting at Shooting Forward, standing at 5'8, number 13, junior Co-Captain Emily Fields." Emily was jumping up and down getting herself pumped up before running through the banner and tunnel. She then makes her way through acting like she was on top of the world. Her arms stretched out and she was grinning from ear to ear. She waves at all the people in the stands. But at the end of the tunnel she spots her favorite person in the world. Alison was looking at her with so much love. Emily stopped right before she got to her and turned to face the people to strike her pose. She flexed her arms above her head then brought her hands across her chest emphasizing the Sharks written on her shirt. Alison couldn't help but smile at the sight of Emily getting so into her pose. Emily then approached the blonde in front of all the people of Rosewood and stood before her staring into her eyes. The two smiling at each other with the spotlight following Emily wherever she goes. Emily then leans forward and places a kiss on the blonde's cheek. The crowd went wild. Alison and Emily both turned red. Emily then ran and gave the girls and the guys hugs and high fives in the student section, Noel chest bumped her at the end before she returned to her Coach and teammates. The starting five huddled around their Coach before returning to their seats.**_

Helpers clear the floor so the cheerleaders can do their routine then their dance. The boys team sat on the left side of the announcers table and the girls team sat on the right side.

Alison and her fellow cheerleaders made it to the center of the floor. Alison led the cheerleaders in their chants. Then it was time for them to do their dance. They returned to the center of the gym and Alison made eye contact with Emily. The brunette was giving her that look. That look that made her weak in the knees and made her want to melt. She could feel the love radiating off of Emily with just that look. She smiled and blew and kiss to her girl. Emily being her playful self, jumped up and acted like she caught it and held it to her heart and smiled at the blonde. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at her girl friend. A few seconds later the music started to play and the blonde and her cheerleaders started their dance. Alison is front and center leading them in the dance. The dance ends with her standing in front blowing a kiss to the audience.

After the cheerleaders dance the Principal grabs the microphone and tells the people to have a good time and celebrate the new seasons.

Emily is trying to find Alison in the swarm of people in the gym. But it was like everyone except for Alison found her. Emily's parents and all of her and Alison's friends swarmed her.

"Em that was one hot pose! I knew I didn't need to talk to you about what you were going to do," Hanna says as she hugs her friend.

Emily laughs at her friend, "Well Han I just did what I thought was me. I figured I should just be myself here."

"I can't believe you kissed Ali at half court in front of everyone. You have more balls than the whole boys team." Noel said laughing and playfully slapping her on the arm.

"Well I thought it was romantic and very sweet Em," said Aria as she hugged Noel.

Toby chimes in, "Yeah Em, you're making us guys look bad in front of our girl friends." Everyone started laughing including Emily's parents.

Before the conversation could be carried on the Dilaurentis family was walking towards them. Alison, both her parents, CeCe and Jason. Emily was nervous more than ever because she hasn't seen Alison's father since the dinner and her mother since the night Alison had a panic attack. But everything fades away once she gets a glimpse of those blue eyes.

CeCe heard Noels comment and said, "Yeah Em, kissing my little sis at half court in front of the whole town was really ballsy. I definitely approve." CeCe then hugged the brunette.

Emily realizes that her parents are still standing their along with Alisons. But before she can introduce them, Alison beats her to it.

"Mom, dad this is Emily's parents. Wayne and Pam, these are my parents Kenneth and Jessica. This is my big sister CeCe and little brother Jason." The parents exchange hellos and hand shakes. The dads walk off together and the moms walk off as well. Leaving Emily and Alison with their friends, CeCe and Jason.

While Emily has her head turned watching them walk off together she is brought back to reality when Alison wraps her arms around her neck. Emily places her hands on the blonde's waist pulling her close.

"You did great out their baby, just like I expected." Emily says before she leans down and places a kiss on Alison's lips.

"You did great too. You definitely weren't nervous anymore. Even though I didn't like you showing your muscles to all of Rosewood, I found your pose very sexy," Alison hums on the brunettes lips.

Emily smiles and says, "Well I can say the same thing since you blew your kisses to all of Rosewood." Emily then kisses her and says in between kisses, "These…are…mine…" Alison cant help but laugh at her playful girlfriend.

"But I did show all of Rosewood who I belong too. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if you would be mad if I kissed you in front of the whole town," Emily says with a shy voice.

Alison looked into those brown eyes and said, "I won't lie, it caught me off guard. But I loved it and I think the town did too since the crowd went nuts. You don't have to worry babe, I am in this just as much as you are. I made my claim on you when I blew you a kiss before our dance started. Which what you did was extremely cute by the way. I thought I was gong to melt to the floor at half court."

Emily couldn't help but smile and crash her lips into Alisons. It was a hot and needy kiss. Their friends that were around them started squealing at the sight. Emily and Alison pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"God, I love you so much." Emily said as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Alison's ear.

Alison gave Emily a peck on the lips and said, "I love you so much too."

The rest of the evening consisted of the group of friends including CeCe and Jason, having a good time. Both of the girl's parents got to know one another a bit more. The girls were surrounded by family and friends and the night went on. Alison was not really on speaking terms with her mother, but she wanted to be polite in front of Emily's parents. Alison knew her family was falling apart, and the only thing that was holding her together was Emily Fields.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Meet the Team was over the group of friends hung out in the parking lot of the school. They all didn't have to been home until 12 so they decided to spend more time together. Emily was sitting on the hood of her car with her knees bent. Alison was sitting in between the brunettes legs leaning back into her. Alison was wearing Emily's jacket and the brunette had her arms wrapped around the blonde. Emily placed her chin on the blondes shoulder and nuzzled her face into her neck. The other couples were close by embracing one another.

"So Em, you ready for the big game tomorrow?" Noel asked as he wrapped his arms around Aria's waist.

Before Emily could speak Hanna chimed in, "Of course my bestie is ready. Did you see her tonight? She owned the floor. I bet the gym will be packed tomorrow because of Ems performance from tonight!"

"I honestly cannot wait for tomorrow! This season is going to be so much better than last years, especially since I have a friend on the team who is extremely talented." Spencer said as she sat on Toby's lap in the back of his truck bed.

"Spenc, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You are just as good as I am." Emily said as she pulled Alison in closer to her body.

"Yeah Spenc, I think you and Emily are going to do amazing things together this year with the team. I can't wait to watch you guys play tomorrow," Aria said full of excitement.

The group talked a little bit longer and they decided to give Emily and Alison some alone time. They got in their cars and headed home. Then it was just Alison and Emily wrapped in each others arms on the hood of the brunettes car.

Emily placed a kiss on the blonde's temple before saying, "So how are things going at home?"

"Well, I haven't talked to my mom since she told me she was leaving this Sunday. My dad is never home so we don't talk. Jason is starting to act out and I don't know what to do. CeCe is at college so I can't ask her to come home and help me with him. I just don't know what to do and it's so frustrating because it's my junior year of high school and I am stuck being a parent to my little brother because our parents are worthless." Alison let out a big sigh after finishing her rant.

"Well if you want, I could talk to him? I know I'm not familiar with the situation, but maybe I can come through to him." Emily said as she nuzzled her face back into the blonde's neck.

"That would be so helpful Em. I don't know what I did to deserve you, you are so good to me." Alison says as she turns to face the brunette.

"Ali, you deserve the best. So I am going to give you the best. Don't ever think for a minute that you don't deserve it, because you do." Emily said as she placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

Alison and Emily sat their gazing into each others eyes, neither of them blinking. Emily then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Alison melted into the kiss, not wanting this night to end.

Alison pulled away from the brunette and hopped off the car. Emily sat on the car looking at the blonde with a pouting face. Alison couldn't help but smile and let out a slight chuckle at the girl in front of her.

"Come on, you need to get home and try to get some sleep tonight. You have a game tomorrow." Alison said motioning for the girl to get off of the car. Emily stayed in her position and crossed her arms, still giving Alison the pouting face.

Alison has never seen the girl do this before. Shes quiet amused by this whole situation. "Em, if you don't get in this car and take us both home I will not give you goodnight kisses."

The brunettes eyes went wide at the blonde's statement. That lit a fire under Emily's ass and she jumped off of her hood as fast as she could. Alison laughed at the girl as she led her into the passenger seat.

Before they knew it they were pulling into Alison's driveway and Emily killed the ignition. She turned to face the blonde and she suddenly became anxious. This didn't go unnoticed by Alison.

"Em, you okay?" Alison said as she reached out and took the brunettes hand in her own.

Emily realized she had zoned out and quickly recovered, "Yeah I'm fine." Alison tilted her head to the side and quirked one of her eyebrows.

"Just because we haven't been together for that long doesn't mean I don't know when you are lying." Alison said while stroking the brunettes hand.

Emily couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. That was the thing, Alison could make her smile even when she didn't want to. "I guess I am just nervous for tomorrow. What if I screw up and we lose the game? Or better yet, what if I suck this whole season and let everyone down? The whole town is expecting me to bring a state championship to our town. I just don't want to disappoint anyone, especially you."

Alison felt for the girl in front of her. She knew what it was like for everyone to expect so much out of a person. That was her before Emily came along. Emily showed her that it was okay to be herself and not let other people dictate who she was. To worry about herself and not what other people think of her. The blonde thinks that the brunette doesn't give herself enough credit. Emily brought the best side of her out and into focus.

"Em, look at me." Alison pleaded at the girl whose head was hung with a frown now. Emily slowly lifted her head up and locked eyes with the blonde.

Alison moved over so she was closer to the brunette. The two were inches away from each other.

"You need to take your own advice that you gave Spencer tonight. You do not give yourself enough credit. Em I know you are going to do great tomorrow, you always do. I have seen you play and you are amazing. You don't need to doubt yourself babe, I know you are capable of doing great things. Look at you and I for example. You came into my life not even a month ago and you have brought out the best person in me. A person I didn't even know existed. You make me want to be better and have shown me that it is okay for me to be myself. If you hadn't come into my life I would still be that mean girl who bullied people because she was insecure about herself. You will never disappoint me Em."

Alison then leaned forward closing the small gap and connecting their lips. This kiss was different, it was as if a spark went off when their lips connected. After hearing Alison's words, Emily felt like her and the blonde were becoming closer.

Emily couldn't help but break the kiss with a smile. She opened her eyes to see blue orbs looking directly at her. "Damn, if all our kisses are going to be like that one I don't ever want to stop kissing you. I could kiss you forever." Alison smiled at the girl in front of her. Emily leaned in and captured the blondes lips again.

This kiss started out slow and soft, but escalated into being rough, full of passion and desire. Emily captured the blonde's lower lip in between her teeth and gave it a slight bit, drawing a quiet moan. Hearing Alison moan was one of the sexiest things Emily has ever heard in her life. She loved knowing she had that effect on Alison. The blonde then stuck the tip of her tongue out of her mouth asking for entrance. Emily's lips opened allowing Alison to deepen the kiss. With their tongues bracing one another, Alison reached between Emily's legs and the brunettes body stiffened until her chair was pushed back. Alison wasted no time climbing over into Emily's lap and straddling the girl never breaking the kiss. Alison's hands went up to Emily's face cupping the girls face as she kissed her with so much passion. Emily's hands went to the blonde's hips and began to roam to the small of her back going underneath her shirt. Alison loved the feelings her body experienced with Emily's touch.

Before it could go any further Emily pulled back and opened her eyes. Alison's eyes were still shut and they soon opened and a pout appeared on her face. Emily couldn't help but laugh. The blonde crossed her arms across her chest and let out a puff of air like she had been holding her breath. This really made Emily laugh.

The blonde playfully smacked her girlfriend on the arm. "Don't laugh at me. This was you just less than an hour ago."

"That's exactly why I am laughing. Well that and because of that cute pout on your face, which I didn't know Alison Dilaurentis pouted?" Emily said chuckling.

The blonde couldn't help but join in on the laughter because Emily was right. "Hey, if you can pout so can I!" Alison said with a smirk as she batted her eyelashes at the brunette.

Emily loved seeing this side of Alison. The playful loving side of this girl could drive her wild. Everything about Alison mesmerized the brunette. It made her love for the girl grow. Emily didn't think she could love this girl any more than she already had, but Alison keeps proving her wrong. Her love grows for her each day that they spend together.

The laughing died down and the two sat their staring at one another. With Alison still straddling her, Emily leaned up and looked over the blondes face intently. Studying every feature before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back slowly looking into pools of blue, "I love you Ali, so much."

Alison whispered back, "I love you so much too Em."

The two climbed out of the car and Emily walked her to the door where they said their final goodbye. Emily drove home that night thinking about everything the blonde said to her. Alison was right, and just hearing the blonde say those things made the brunettes fear and nervousness disappear. She was more than ready for the game tomorrow. She was focused and determined to win.

Once Emily made it home, she said her good nights to her parents and went straight to her room. She changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed looking at her ceiling. She placed her headphones on her ears listening to her pre-game music that got her ready for the game and drifted to sleep.

Emily woke up to her alarm going off. She must have ripped the headphones off last night in her sleep. She slowly rolled got up and sat on the side of her bed. With her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands as she looks at the floor of her room, her mind begins to drift. She tries to focus on the game that she is suppose to play tonight. But her mind keeps going back to a certain blonde who has a hold on her. The brunette can't believe how fast she has fallen for this girl. These feelings she has for the blonde are overwhelming and they consume her. She has never in her life experienced such strong feelings for anyone. Ever since Emily met Alison she has never stopped thinking about the girl. All Emily knows at this point is that she cannot live without this girl. Shes drawn out of her thoughts when their is a knock at her bedroom door.

Wayne is standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. "Hey kiddo, you ready for your debut tonight?"

Emily smiles instantly and begins to laugh. "Yeah dad, I think I am more than ready for tonight. I'm so glad you are going to see my first game of the season."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world Emmy. But make sure you have fun out their okay? I don't want you to forget why you started playing in the first place." Wayne says as he approaches his daugther and pulls her in for a hug.

Emily hugs her dad tightly, not wanting this moment to end. "Thanks dad, you always know what to say. But I am going to go shower then do my game day routine."

"Okay kiddo. Your mother and I will see you tonight at your game." Wayne says as he exits her room.

Emily then heads to the bathroom to shower. Once shes finished showering begins to get ready for her big game. She starts to get dressed after throwing on her underwear and sports bra, she grabs a muscle shirt and pair of shorts. She then grabs a pair of Nike tall socks and pulls them on along with her old Nike basketball shoes. After shes dressed she packs her Rosewood Sharks pre-game gear into her bag along with her uniform. Emily then grabs her phone and headphones getting ready to walk out of her bedroom she forgot one thing. She walks up to her dresser and pulls her gold chain necklace with her basketball number on it and places it around her neck. She kisses her necklace that hangs around her neck and heads down stairs. She tells her mother and father goodbye and heads out the door towards the high school.

Once she arrives at the school she sees a familiar car and instantly smiles. She parks beside the car and heads into the gym where she sees Spencer shooting around in the gym with the music blaring. Spencer hasn't noticed Emily yet. A ball happened to be close to Emily so she grabs it and shoots a few feet behind the 3 point line out of Spencer's sight and it swishes threw the net. Spencer turns around to see Emily standing there grinning.

"I guess I am not the only one who has a pre-game ritual." Spencer says approaching her tall tan friend giving her a hug.

Emily hugged her friend back and laughed at the other brunettes comment. "I knew we were going to be the best of friends when I met you. But don't tell Hanna that." The two girls start laughing at Emily's statement.

Emily left Spencer for a moment to place her bag in the locker room and joined her friend to shoot around. After shooting around for a few hours the two decided to head into town and grab a bite to eat before they had to be back at the school. The more time Emily spent with Spencer the more she began to like and respect her friend. The two were starting to become very close and Emily liked having a close friend that was a girl. She loved Toby and Caleb, but it was nice to actually be able to talk to a girl about some things.

After finishing their lunch the two headed back to the school before their coach and the other girls showed up. The two shot around some more when they heard their Coach come in the gym doors. Their Coach approached the two girls and they stopped what they were doing to give her their full attention.

"It's nice to see my two captains bonding and working together so well. The other girls on this team look up to you two, so I want you two to make sure you guys give me your all tonight and play your hearts out. But remember to have fun, and I am talking to you Hastings. Fields, I know you are knew to this team. But I want you to know how grateful we are to have you on the Sharks and I am proud to be able to Coach you, the two of you to be exact. I know you both will lead this team to a victory tonight. I will let you two get back to it. The other girls should be here soon." Coach King then walked away and headed to her office.

Emily and Spencer looked at each other with an amused look. The two nodded at one another and resumed their shooting around.

Before they knew it the rest of the team were making their way into the gym after placing their bags in the locker room. People were starting to set up for the big game. The bleachers were being pulled out and chairs were being set up along with the score table. Emily and Spencer made their way back into the locker room and changed into their pre-game gear that they were told to wear on game days to shoot in before the game. Then they both returned to the gym to shoot around with the team. After a while of shooting around, Emily went into the locker room to calm herself down and relax.

It was nearing 6 o'clock and people were piling into the gym. Emily was coming out of the locker room with her headphones in her ears when someone pulled her off to the side. She was startled at first but soon realized it was the blonde that had been on her mind all day. Emily hadn't talked to Alison since she dropped her off last night. She was trying to not be distracted for the game. Once Emily made eye contact with the blonde who had her pushed up against the wall she smiled a big bright white smile.

Alison was wearing her cheer leading uniform with her makeup done expertly like she had done for Meet the Team. The silver glitter and the number 13 on her cheek. Her hair up in a ponytail naturally curly with a bow in it. Alison realized the brunette was once again checking her out in her uniform. But before she could say anything Emily pulled her closer to her body so they were flush against one another and kissed the girl with so much passion and want. The kissed lasted for a few minutes until they needed to separate for air. The two rested their foreheads together and Emily broke the silence.

"I have been wanting to do that all day. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You consume me Ms. Dilaurentis." Emily smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's nose.

Alison smiled at the girl in front of her. "You are the cutest and always know what to say to make me want to melt into a puddle. You are turning me into a sap Ms. Fields. But I missed you to babe."

Emily removed her hands from the blonde's waist and pulled them up to her own neck and removed her necklace. The blonde watched her carefully with a quirked eyebrow wondering what the brunette was doing.

"I know you are already wearing the necklace I bought you. But I would like it if you wore my necklace too, at least on game days during my game." Emily said this as she held up the necklace and placed it around her girlfriends neck.

Alison looked up at the brunette after the necklace was in place. She smiled at the brunette and leaned up and captured her lips with her own. "I would love to wear it and support you. So does this make me your good luck charm now?" Alison asked with a smirk on her face.

Emily couldn't help but laugh and kiss the blonde again and pull her in for a tight embrace. Emily then whispered in her ear, "You are definitely my good luck charm baby."

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Spencer telling her it was time. Alison hugged Emily again and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Good luck out their, I know you will kick ass. I will be cheering my loudest for you." The blonde finished her sentence and the brunette leans down and connects their lips for a quick kiss.

"Thanks baby, I love you." Emily says as she leaves her girlfriend standing there with a smile on her face.

"I love you too Em," Alison shouts at the brunette who leaves with Spencer to head in the locker room to get dressed in their uniforms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emily walked into the locker room where the rest of her teammates were getting dressed for the game. Emily made her way to her locker and opened it. She changed into her undershirt and game shorts first. Then she grabbed her new Nike basketball shoes and her ankle braces and laced them up. All she had left to do was put on her Rosewood Sharks jersey. She sat down and held it in her hands staring at it. Everything Alison and her talked about the night before came rushing back. It made a smile appear on her face. Emily can't get over the fact that Alison gets her. Like actually understands her and knows what she needs. If she needs a hug and kiss or words of encouragement. The blonde gets her and she can't help but feel ecstatic about it. Every girl she has been with before Alison never did or even tried to. Emily was snapped out of her thoughts when Spencer spoke to her.

"You ready for this Em?"

Emily looked up and smiled, "I've never been more ready for anything. Let's go kick their ass!" With that Emily pulled on her jersey and tucked it in. The coach had already been in and talked to the girls about their opponents and their game plan. Emily and Spencer gathered their team up in the locker room and pulled them into a huddle.

"Alright ladies, this is the first game of the season. Now we can go out with a bang tonight or we can get our asses handed to us. I on the other hand prefer to do the ass kicking. So lets go out their and show them the new and improved Rosewood Sharks. Bring it in." Emily says as she and Spencer put their hands in the center of the huddle. The other girls follow and they finish with a chant led by Spencer. Before they run out of the locker room and through the tunnel, the team throws on their warm-up shirts over their jerseys.

The girls make it down the hallway and here the opposing fans cheering as their opponents run out of the opposite hallway. Spencer and Emily are in the front of their two lines getting the girls pumped up. Then the music comes on and Spencer and Emily turn to face each other giving one another a fist bump. The two then come running out of the hallway and through the tunnel leading their team. The crowd roars at the sight.

Emily is taking everything in looking around the gym. There is so many people in the gym and it is packed. Spencer and her lead their team in warm ups. Before they knew it was game time. Emily looked up in her teams stands and spotted her parents and her mother waved as her father gave her a thumbs up. Her eyes then landed on her blonde hair, blue eyed beauty on the sideline. Alison hadn't noticed Emily staring at her.

Emily and the rest of the starting five took a seat and removed their warm-up shirts. The other players made a tunnel for them to run through once they get announced. Before the announcer starts Coach King kneels before the starting five.

"Ladies this all starts with you five right here. You five determine what the outcome will be tonight. Now go out there a lead by example." Coach King stands up and fist bumps all of her players.

Emily and Spencer happen to both look over at their student section and see that their friends are leading it. They both laughed at the sight. The opposing team was announced first. Once they were finished it was time for the Sharks to be announced. The lights went out and the music and spotlight came on.

Emily turned to Spencer and asked, "Does this happen every home game?"

Spencer laughs and answers, "Yeah, our school kinda goes all out." Emily nods in response and thinks to herself that she could get used to this.

The starting five was announced in the same order they were announced in at Meet the Team. The starting five took the court along with the opposing teams starting five. They were lining up for tip-off and Emily looked over at Alison and they locked eyes. Emily shot a bright smile at the blonde and she returned that smile with a wink.

The game started off hot. Both teams going back and forth making baskets. Emily hasn't missed a shot and Spencer has been hot from the 3 point line. They are near the end of the second quarter and the Sharks are winning by 3. It's the opposing teams ball and the Sharks are pressing. The opposing team tried to throw a long pass and Emily picks it off and drives it into the paint maneuvering around players and lays it in the hoop. Theirs 25 seconds left on the clock and they continue to press. The Sharks point guard Taylor Daniels picks off another pass and dishes it off to Emily who drives the paint, but dishes it out to Spencer who is in the corner and she shoots the 3. It swishes through the net and the buzzer goes off, it is now halftime. The teams return to their locker rooms for a short break.

Emily is dripping with sweat at this point and it looks like she was outside in the down pour rain. She grabs a towel and sits next to Spencer in the locker room.

Before they knew it, it was time to start the third quarter. It is the Sharks ball and before Emily receives it she spots the blonde smiling and laughing with her cheerleaders. That smile makes Emily's heart ache, not a bad ache but a good ache. An ache for need and want.

The rest of the game goes by smoothly the Sharks at this point have blown the other team out of the competition. But that doesn't make them stop from going all out. The clock is winding down and Emily is standing at the top of the key with the ball. Shes taking the last shot of the game. Her teammates spread the floor for her so she has room to work. Emily then crosses the ball over and the girl defending her reaches for it which makes Emily throw it around her back and into her opposite hand. Leaving her defender in the dust she drives the lane. The other defenders try and stop her but Emily ends up splitting two defenders and going in between them and laying the ball off the glass. But after she releases it another defender slams into her and knocks her to the wall.

The crowd starts screaming and the referee blows his whistle calling the foul. The girl who knocked her down leans down so Emily can hear her.

"Leaving your old team to join this one huh? Talk about being a traitor. I see the blonde you have been eyeing all night. Maybe I will accidentally run her over next." The girl began to walk away and Emily jumped up and ran after her. Before she could get to her, her teammates held her back.

Emily screamed at the girl, "Don't you fucking touch her." The girl smirked and walked away. Emily approached the free throw line and made it. It was the opposing teams ball now and their is 15 seconds left on the clock.

Emily found the girl who threatened to take out Alison and switched so she could guard her. That girl ended up getting the ball thrown to her. The girl thought she could take Emily, but Emily was smarter than the other girl. She had two fouls left to give and extended her leg out to body the girl up at the top of the key. The girl fell and the referee called the foul. The girl was pissed and stood up and shoved Emily. Emily held her hands up because she didn't really do anything illegal. The girl kept coming at Emily but the referees and her teammates were splitting the two up. But it didn't matter anyways because the game was over. The Sharks won 67-32. Emily had 25 points, 12 rebounds and 8 assists. Spencer had 20 points, 10 assists and 5 rebounds.

The teams shook hands and returned to their locker rooms where they changed and talked to their coaches. Coach King was pleased with the Sharks performance. She dismissed her team and told the girls to enjoy the rest of their weekend.

Once Emily was finished changing into her comfy sweatpants and t-shirt she walked back into the gym to find her family and friends. She carried her sweatshirt and bags and spotted her fan section standing together. Emily's parents, Spencer, Toby, Noel, Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Jason, Mike, CeCe, Kenneth and Ali were all standing around talking. Emily didn't know that Alison's dad and sister were coming to watch her play tonight. Alison didn't mention it to her the night before.

Before Emily could even drop her bag Hanna ran at her full speed and jumped on her hugging her.

"Damn bestie, you killed it out there! You were a beast. Remind me to never get on your bad side and eww you are covered in sweat!" Emily laughed as Hanna retreated.

Emily's mother approached her and hugged her telling her how proud they are of her. Wayne patted her on the back and said, "Well I guess you weren't kidding this morning when you told me you were ready for your big debut." They both started laughing.

Kenneth approaches her next. "Emily that was one hell of a game. You are a phenomenal athlete. I look forward to watching you play." He then said goodbye to everyone and left.

Emily finally gets to the one person she has been dying to see since the game ended. She approaches the blonde and wraps her up in a tight hug. Lifting her up off the ground. Alison tries to pull away and she says, "Eww babe you are drenched in sweat." This gives Emily an idea and she rubs her face all of the blonde and shes squealing trying to get away. The two end up laughing along with all their friends.

The brunette then whispers in the blonde's ear, "I thought you loved my sweaty sexy ass." This made the blonde smile and laugh at the brunette in front of her. She couldn't help it because what Emily said is true, she did say that to her.

"I do, very much." Alison said as she gave Emily a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "You did amazing out their babe. Just like I knew you would." Emily smiled and replied with, "Well I had some extra motivation standing on the sideline representing me. She happens to bring me the best of luck." Emily then leaned down and kissed the blonde.

Their moment was interrupted by their friends, Mike, Jason and CeCe. "Good game out their Em. You really swept them bitches out the door." CeCe said as she hugged the brunette.

"Yeah Em, I thought you were gonna kick that one girls ass who slammed you into the wall. What did she say to you, because you were ready to kill her?" Noel said as he hugged Aria from behind.

Emily looked at all of her friends and then back at Ali. She noticed her parents were across the gym talking to Spencer's parents so it was okay to tell them what was said. "Well after she knocked me into the wall she bent down and told me I was a traitor for leaving my team to come to this one. Then she started talking about Ali saying that she saw me looking at her all night and that she was going to take her out next. That's when I jumped up and went running after her. I screamed at her that she better not touch her. That's why I bodied her at the top of the key because I didn't want her anywhere near Ali. Fucking bitch, I can't wait until we play them again so I can really take her out."

Everyone looked at Emily with wide eyes and mouths dropped. Thinking about the whole situation pisses Emily off even more. That girl threatening to hurt Alison just because they were losing the game was a low blow. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her close to calm her down.

"Wow, and to think I was worried about my baby sister not being taken care of while I'm gone at school. I am so happy that Ali has you Emily. I mean that, thank you for taking care of her and protecting her." CeCe says as she pulls Emily into another hug.

"I would have done the same thing Em. I can't believe she threatened someone you care about over a game." Caleb said as he draped his arm around Hanna and pulled her into his side.

"No one threatens my family. I consider you all my family and I would do the same for any of you." Emily says as she places a kiss on the top of Alison's head.

Jason then chimes in, "But seriously you and Spencer killed everyone out their tonight! I bet the two of you could have beat them by yourselves!" Everyone starts laughing again. Emily approaches the guy and gives him a hug that ends with him in a headlock.

"Thanks buddy, but you better start behaving for your sister. Or it will be your ass I'll be kicking got it?" Emily said with a serious tone. Everyone laughed at the sight in front of them. CeCe and Alison stood off to the side watching it with their arms crossed giving Jason the Dilaurentis look.

"Okay, okay I will stop acting out." Jason pleads to Emily and his sisters. Emily lets him go and slaps him playfully on the arm.

"I think it's funny that the boys team got their ass kicked." Mike said laughing. The boys team played before the girls team tonight and Matt didn't play because his face is still healing from Emilys beating.

"I think its funny that their was barely anyone in the stands for the boys game, but the whole town showed up for ours." Spencer said laughing as Toby had his arm around her.

Everyone started laughing again. "Well we are going to go set up for the party. I will see you guys later." Noel said as he and the guys left. This left all the girls standing around.

"Well ladies, I best be getting back to school. Theirs suppose to be a big party at one of the frat houses tonight. Bye Ali, call me if you need anything. Em, make sure you keep taking care of her." CeCe said as she hugged Alison and waved goodbye.

Emily shouts out to her before shes to far, "Always CeCe." Alison wrapped her arms back around Emily's waist holding her tight.

"So who's house do we want to get ready at tonight?" Hanna asks the four other girls.

Emily looks at them all and says, "Well if you guys want you can come back to my place? We could even have a sleep over if you guys want to stay."

"I'm in." Aria says as she puts on her jacket.

"Me too. Do you mind if I shower at your place Em?" Spencer asks as she grabs her things.

"No that's fine. I think we both need a shower after tonights game." Emily says with a chuckle.

"That's for damn sure. But I am down for a slumber party too!" Hanna says as Emily and Spencer shot her a look.

"I am in too." Alison says as she places a kiss on Emily's neck.

The girls all head out and get into their cars so they can drive to Emily's house to get ready for Noels party. Emily was beginning to love each and every one of these girls in their own way. The more time she spent with the group, the stronger their friendships were becoming.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once the girls and Emily reached her house they went straight to her room to get ready for Noel Kahns party at his cabin. None of the girls have been in Emily's room yet. Anytime they came over they normally stayed downstairs or went into the basement. As soon as they entered her room they took in their surroundings. Emily's room was painted an aqua blue color. In one corner of Emily's room she has shelves of trophies and metals. Along one of her walls was pictures of Emily playing basketball. The pictures were taken at different ages and some are team photos. Then the girls saw a collage of pictures with Toby, Caleb and Emily at all different ages. The girls broke out into laughter seeing a picture of little Toby, Caleb and Emily posing with their shirts off. Alison grinned at the sight remembering what Toby said that night at Noels cabin after the movies. Emily broke the girls out of their thoughts.

"Ah, I see you all have found my pictures." Emily says as she approaches the girls laughing.

"I thought Toby was kidding when he said you use to run around with your shirt off just like them. But I guess he was being serious." Spencer says as she continues to chuckle.

"Yeah, we got into a lot of trouble together growing up. But I wouldn't trade them for anything. So you two better treat them right or you will have me to answer to." Emily says as she points at Spencer and Hanna who are both now facing Emily.

"We can say the same thing to you. I may look small, but I am mighty and I can kick ass too." Hanna says as she approaches Emily and playfully punches her. Emily rubs her arm and fakes a wince. This caused the girls to all burst out into laughter.

"Okay, enough of that or we will never get to Noels party!" Aria says going through her makeup bag.

The four other girls look at one another then look back at the petite brunette. "Of course we can't be late for your boys party. Heaven forbid we cut into some of your make out time." Hanna says as she approaches Aria with a cheeky grin. The other girls burst out into laughter.

"Hey Spenc, you can shower first. The bathroom is just across the hall." Emily says to Spencer as she falls back on her bed sprawling out.

"Thanks Em." Spencer says as she gathers her bag and goes to the bathroom.

Alison notices her girlfriend sprawled out on her bed. Emily looks exhausted. Emily played an amazing game tonight and the blonde couldn't be prouder. Seeing Emily with so much determination and focus on the court was sexy in the blonde's eyes. She still can't believe what that girl said to Emily on the court though.

Alison then approaches the bed and sits down beside the brunette. Emily reaches an arm out and rubs her hand up and down the blondes back. "Are you sure you're up for the party tonight? You look so tired." Alison says as she looks down at Emily with loving eyes.

Emily sits up from her bed and wraps her arm around the blonde's waist pulling her closer. "Yeah babe, I'm fine. Just a little tired, but once I get in the shower I should be good to go." Emily then kisses the blondes cheek as she stands up and takes off her sweatshirt and sweatpants, leaving her in just a t-shirt, shorts and her socks. When she takes off her sweatshirt her t-shirt raises up with it revealing her toned stomach. Alison can't tear her eyes away from the sight.

Alison is brought back by Spencer entering Emily's room. "Alright Em, I am all finished. Thanks again for letting me shower here." Spencer says as she approaches Hanna and Aria doing their makeup in Emily's mirror that stretches alongside half of the wall. When Alison first saw that mirror entering Emily's room she couldn't stop herself from thinking things that were not appropriate to say to her friends.

Emily stood up and walked over to her closet looking for something to wear tonight. She decided she was going to dress casual. The brunette grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, black v-neck t-shirt, along with her bra and underwear. Emily then disappeared into her bathroom, leaving the girls in her room.

Hanna was the first one to break the silence. "Hey Ali, you haven't said much about what happened tonight at the game. What do you think about it all?" The other girls turn to face the other blonde who is now standing next to them in the mirror getting ready.

"I don't know really. When Em started telling us what happened it took me by surprise. I didn't think that other girls would try to hurt her or me. I still don't know how I really feel about it. I'm still getting used to having someone be so protective over me." Alison says as she removes her old makeup from the game and starts reapplying new makeup. Alison then changes into her clothes for the party too.

"Well this is just the beginning. I can tell you right now that this wont be the last of the hounding from other schools. The girls are going to be coming at Em. So just prepare yourself." Spencer says as she does her hair in the mirror.

"Why are they going after her though? I don't understand." Hanna says as she applies a fresh coat of lip gloss.

"Well I can't say for a fact, but a majority of them are going after her because they are jealous. Em is really good and I don't just mean that as a compliment. She is one of the top players in the state. Some of them are probably mad because they don't have the opportunity she does and some are mad because she didn't come to their school." Spencer says as she finishes her final touches.

"Wow, I had no idea she would receive so much backlash for moving to a new school." Aria says as she adjusts her outfit.

"Spenc, promise me you will look after her out there? I don't want her getting hurt and I don't want her doing anything that could get her into trouble." Alison says to Spencer as she does her final touches applying lip gloss.

"I will do everything I can Ali." Spencer says as she puts her things away.

Before the conversation can continue Emily enters her room with her outfit on and her hair blow dried. She walks over to her dresser and applies her perfume on her neck and all over her body. The other girls sit back and laugh.

Emily turns and looks at them, "What? I like to smell good." Alison approaches the brunette and wraps her arms around her neck.

"How are you feeling now?" Alison whispers across her lips as she leans in and kisses her.

Emily smiles into the kiss. "I am feeling a lot better now. I thought I smelled good, but you smell way better." Emily then leans in and kisses her again.

Alison smiles and remembers she still has Emily's necklace with her basketball number on it. She approaches her bag and pulls out the necklace and hands it over to the brunette. "I almost forgot I had this."

Emily grabs the necklace and places it back on her dresser. She turns around to see all four girls staring at her. "I take it everyone is ready to go?" All four girls nod their heads.

"Okay let me grab some shoes and my jacket and we can head out. I'll meet you all downstairs." Emily head over to her closet looking for a pair of shoes to wear and her black leather jacket. She thinks they all headed downstairs so she is startled when she feels to arms wrap around her waist.

She relaxes when she realizes who it is. She turns around and brown eyes meet blue. "I thought you went downstairs with the rest of the girls?" Emily says as she places a kiss on Alison's nose.

Alison smiles at the gesture. "I was going to, but I wanted to talk to you real quick about what happened tonight at the game."

"Ali, I am fine you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. I've dealt with people like that girl in the past so it's nothing new to me. And if you are worried that you might get hurt, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you always." Emily says as she tucks a piece of blonde hair behind Alison's ear.

Alison sighs in relief, but she is still worried about the brunette. "Promise me you will try and keep your cool out there. I don't want you to do something stupid and get hurt or in trouble."

Emily responds with, "I promise I will try too." Emily then leans in a places a soft gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

Alison feels like they have somewhat addressed the issue and is happy to get to the party now. "So is my sexy star basketball player of a girlfriend ready to go have a good time at this party?" The blonde winks at the brunette.

"I definitely am, as long as I have my gorgeous girlfriend by my side. Come on lets go, the girls are probably getting antsy to get their hands on their boyfriends." Emily says as she grabs the blonde's hands to lead her downstairs.

The blonde then says to her girlfriend with a wink, "They aren't the only ones who wont keep their hands to themselves tonight." This causes the brunette to stop in her tracks and gulp. Alison can't help but laugh as she continues to walk past her girlfriend and ends up dragging her downstairs.

All five girls get to the party in Spencer's SUV. The girls make their way to the guys and the group begins to enjoy their night together. The junior and senior class were all at this party so it was a packed house. Everyone was having a good time. The group made their way to the back patio where everyone was dancing to the music. Emily stayed back with the guys while the other girls hit the dance floor. Emily, Toby, Caleb and Noel watched as the girls laughed and danced to the music.

"I just wanted to tell you again Em, good game tonight. I haven't seen you play with that much fire and intensity in a long time." Toby says as he pats her on the back.

"Thanks Toby. Ever since that girl out there came into my life, it's like she lit a fire in me that won't ever burn out. Shes like oxygen to me at this point, everything I do is for her and to make her proud of me. She makes me want to be a better person." Emily says as she points to the blonde who is laughing at something Hanna said.

"I can agree with you on that one. You have changed Em, and for the better. In fact we all have somewhat changed for the better ever since we started dating them girls out there. So how about we raise our glasses to our beautiful girlfriends and have a kick ass night." Caleb said as he raises his glass with the others. They all clink their red solo cups together and drink their beer.

They all look back up to see their girls staring at them waving for them to come out and dance with them. The four look at each other and laugh as they make their way to the dance floor. Their girlfriends grab them and begin to dance with them to the music. Emily is starting to get hot so she walks over to the chairs and throws her leather jacket down and approaches Alison from behind scaring her as she wraps her arms around her.

Emily swaying to the beat of the music places her hands on the blonde's hips and leans down and whispers in her ear with her lips brushing against it, "You're not the only one who can't keep her hands to herself tonight." Alison shudders in the brunette's arms as she feels Emily's hands roam up and down the sides of her body. With the alcohol in Emily's system she was becoming bolder.

 _It Girl by Jason Derulo_ came on next. With Emily buzzing she was feeling very confident. She spun the blonde around and sang to the girl.

"I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks, Just tryna find ya, I've been like a manic insomniac, Five steps behind ya, Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit, Check please, Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams, Much more than a Grammy award, That's how much you mean to me…"

Alison couldn't help but smile and giggle at Emily. Emily has never sang to her like this, let alone sing at all in front of her. So she was going to soak this all in because she was not drinking tonight due to her being the designated driver. What Emily didn't realize was all eyes were on her and Spencer pulled her phone out to record the whole thing.

"You could be my it girl, Baby you're the shit girl, Lovin' you could be a crime, Crazy how we fit girl, This is it girl, Give me twenty five to life, I just wanna rock all night long, And put you in the middle of my spotlight, You could be my it girl, You're my biggest hit girl…"

Emily continued to sing to Alison and dance with her intertwining their fingers. Their friends couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of them. Toby and Caleb were dying of laughter because they have never seen Emily do anything remotely like this. They were definitely going to be teasing Emily about her performance in the morning.

Once the song finishes Emily cups the blondes face with her hands and looks into her blue eyes. Stroking the blonde's cheeks with her thumbs she leans down and places a chaste kiss on her lips. Alison's hands wrap around the brunettes waist pulling her closer. The kiss didn't last long but Alison was feeling like she was on cloud 9. She was genuinely happy and she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

"I'm going to go grab another drink do you want anything?" Emily says as she starts to part from the blonde.

"No I'm okay. But that's your last one for the night okay? I don't want to show up at your house with the girls and you completely wasted." Alison says with a stern voice.

Emily looks at her and realizes that she is right. So she doesn't push it. "Okay, I will be right back."

Alison continues to dance with some of her friends from the cheer team because the others have drifted off. Shes dancing to the beat of the music when she feels two hands land on her waist. Holding her tight. She continues to dance thinking the brunette was already back. Until she gets a whiff of what this person smells like because they lean down to her ear and whisper. "See I knew you wanted me just as bad."

Alison panics and realizes it's not Emily and jerks away from the person holding her to see that its Matt. Matt approaches her again grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against his body.

"Matt stop! Let me go." Alison pleads as shes trying to escape his tight grip on her body.

Matt then tries to kiss her, but Alison moves her head and he ends up kissing her neck. His grip on her becomes tighter and shes almost in tears now. Then suddenly Matt is no longer holding her anymore and is thrown to the ground with someone on top of him straddling him.

Emily was making her way back to Alison and saw what was happening. The anger from everything that has happened with Matt and the girl from the game tonight have gotten to her. Her blood boils and she drops her drink. Emily wasn't completely wasted. She decided to grab a water when she went in to get a drink because she wanted to have a good time with Alison. But the sight in front of her eyes is enough to make her snap. She takes off in a sprint at Matt. She hits him like a linebacker hits a running back and knocks him to the ground.

Shes straddling him now punching him in the face over and over again. She loses herself in the punches throwing as much force as she can. Matt exchanges a few hits on her too causing a gash right above her left eye. But that doesn't stop her assault on him. She can't hear the blonde's cries for her to stop.

Suddenly she feels two sets of arms pulling her off of him. Toby and Caleb were holding her back. While Noel and one of his other friends push Matt back.

"Get out of here Matt. I don't even know why you came here because I didn't invite you. So LEAVE before I finish was Emily started." Noel shouts as he shoves Matt towards the gate to the front of the house. Matt leaves with his friends and gives Emily one last devilish grin to provoke her. She tries to escape the hold shes in but fails.

Emily's blood is still boiling she wants to chase after him. But shes drawn back into reality when she feels two hands cup her face. She relaxes instantly into the touch and the guys let her go. She looks down at the girl in front of her who has tears in her eyes. Emily wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and pulls her into her body.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone. I shouldn't have drank tonight. I'm suppose to protect you and I've already failed at that." Emily says as tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Alison sees Emily cry for the first time openly in front of her. It breaks her heart to see her cry. She never wants to see the brunette cry again. She wipes the tears from the her cheeks and says, "Babe, you didn't fail me. You did protect me, if you hadn't showed up when you did its hard to tell what would have happened. No one else was paying attention to what was happening."

"I still shouldn't have drank. If I was sober I could have been here beside you and stopped him from touching you. I'm so so sorry baby." Emily says as she pulls the girl into a tight hug. She pleads again, "I'm so sorry."

Alison pulls back so she can look Emily in the eyes when she says this, "Em look at me, I am okay. You stopped him and you don't need to be sorry okay."

Emily looks into those blue pleading eyes that are telling her that she is okay and that everything is fine. She can tell Alison is being honest with her. She reaches her hands up and wipes the mascara that ran down the blondes cheeks from when she was crying earlier. She looks back into her blue eyes and hopes the blonde can feel the love radiating off of her body.

"I love you so much." Emily says as she pulls the blonde in for a kiss. Their lips move in sync with one another. The kiss was soft and gentle. They pull apart and Emily waits for the blondes eyes to open when they do they are full of love and gratitude.

Alison looks up at the brunette and strokes her cheek saying, "I love you so much too killer." This causes the two to smile.

"Come on, we should head back to your place. Hopefully your parents are asleep so we don't have to explain to them why you are bleeding. We need to get it cleaned up as soon as we get there okay." Alison says as she wraps her arm around the brunette's waist as she walks to the front of the house where their friends are all waiting. They girls ended up following the guys out front as they made sure Matt and his friends left.

Once the girls see Emily's busted eye they ask what happened. They heard what the guys told them but they didn't know much because all they saw was Emily on top of Matt beating him. Alison explained everything that happened as the group listened. They all stood there in astonishment. They decide they should head back to Emily's house considering the events that just happened.

"Noel, can you go grab Emily's jacket she left it on one of the chairs out back." Alison asks as she helps Emily into the passenger seat.

"Yeah hold on I'll be right back." Noel disappears only to reappear with the brunettes black leather jacket.

"Thank you." Alison says as she grabs the jacket and places it on Emily's lap.

The girls all kiss their boyfriends goodbye and jump in the back of Spencer's SUV. Emily's head is throbbing all the way home. Luckily her parents were indeed asleep so the girls quietly gathered their bags and headed downstairs into the basement. Emily was sobered up at this point.

Alison however made Emily sit on the toilet seat in the bathroom so she could clean up the girls cut above her eyebrow. The blonde cleaned it up and put a butterfly band aid on it to keep it closed. Once Alison was finished with her eye she wanted to check Emily's hands. She cleaned up the blood that was on her hands and once she was finished she kissed the girls knuckles.

Blue eyes look up to meet brown and the blonde says, "I never did get to thank you for tonight. I love how protective you are of me Em, I just don't want you to get hurt or into trouble and mess up your future doing it."

Alison stares at Emily waiting for her to respond. She can't read the brunettes face. Suddenly Emily pulls the girl to straddle her lap. The brunette then cups the blondes face with both hands looking into her blue eyes.

"Ali if I had the opportunity to do it all over again, I would have still done it. If I get into trouble protecting you then so be it. Their is no future for me Ali without you. You are my future baby, and ill be damned if I stand by and watch someone hurt you." Emily says this with so much emotion it brings tears to her eyes, but she wont let them fall.

Alison looks at her if awe, she cannot believe that this girl would risk her whole future for her. No one has ever loved her the way Emily does and its overwhelming to her. Tears start to run down the blondes face but Emily wipes them away.

"I mean it Ali, you are my future. I can't even picture it without you in it. I love basketball, but not nearly as much as I love you Alison." Emily then captures the blonde's lips with hers. She can taste Alison's tears on her lips, but that only makes her want the girl even more. She wants to make her happy, to always feel that she is worthy and loved.

Their moment is broken up by a worried Spencer. Spencer wanted to make sure that the two were okay. The two told her everything was okay and that confused the other brunette because she can tell something emotional just happened. But she dropped it and the three went into the kitchen grabbed some drinks and snacks and headed to the basement to join the other girls. The girls stayed up late gossiping about whats been happening in their lives. Eventually the girls all found a couch and drifted off to sleep.

Alison was trying to fall sleep on a couch by herself, but with the days events she just wanted to feel safe. She approached the couch Emily was laying on and gently nudged her. Emily's eyes fluttered open to see Alison standing beside her. She knew what the blonde needed without even asking. She lifted up her covers and scooted over. The blonde got under the covers and laid beside the brunette burying her face in the crook of her neck. Emily wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She placed a kiss on her head and closed her eyes to feel a light kiss on her neck. Emily can't help but smile and drift off to sleep with the person she loves the most in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alison woke up the next morning wrapped in Emily's arms. She couldn't help but smile. Alison had not slept that good since she was a little girl. She felt safe wrapped in Emily's arms listening to the sound of her heartbeat. Alison tried to get up but was pulled closer to the brunette's body. Emily had a tight grip on the blonde and Alison thought it was cute how protective she was of her. Alison knew she wasn't going to be able to get up without waking Emily so she started placing kisses all over her face.

Emily's eyes finally fluttered open. She couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face. The brunette thought to herself that she wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. When she really looked at the blonde and took in her appearance she was in awe. Alison was purely beautiful. With no makeup on Emily could see the freckles on the blondes face.

"Good morning to you too beautiful." Emily said as she leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

Alison couldn't help but blush. "I need to pee and you wouldn't let me go, so I woke you up." Alison regretted what she said because Emily now had this evil smirk on her face. The blonde knew what she was going to do.

"Em, no. Don't you dare! Em, I'm serious." The blonde pleaded right before the brunette attacked her by tickleing her to death.

"Please Em, I'm going to pee my pants and pee all over you if you don't stop." Alison begged the brunette who eventually gave in and stopped.

"Fine. I only stopped because I didn't want to be peed on." Emily said as she huffed and rolled back over the on couch facing away from the blonde. Alison couldn't help but laugh at her playful girlfriend. She stood up to head to the bathroom and noticed that the other girls are not there. They must have went upstairs already for breakfast. After peeing Alison returned to the couch that held her favorite brunette.

Emily's back was still facing Alison so she decides to do some playful teasing of her own. She pinches the brunette's ass then rips the covers off of her body.

"Ouch, what was that for? Give me my covers back I'm cold." Emily shrieks as she turns to face the blonde. Emily was wearing basketball shorts and a T-shirt. Alison giggled at the sight of her tormented girlfriend.

"That was for trying to make me pee my pants earlier and nope! Its time to get up sleeping beauty!" Alison says as she folds the blanket up and sits it on the end of the couch.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry." Emily says as she throws her feet over the side of the couch to sit up. She forgot about the cut above her eye accidentally brushes it with her hand and winces in pain.

"You know, you are extremely cute when you act like you're mad at me." Alison says as she steps towards the girl and plops herself in the brunettes lap.

Emily wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and pulls her close. She studies Alison's face, taking in every detail. "You are so beautiful." The blonde looks into those brown eyes that make her weak and all she sees is love.

Alison cups the Emily's face in her hands and kisses her with so much passion. The two are still kissing and the blonde finally pulls away so she can catch her breath. Emily then places kisses all over the girls face the same way it was done to her this morning.

"I love you." Alison says as Emily places her last kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you too Ali, so much." Emily places another kiss on the blonde's lips. She then picks the girl up and flips her over her shoulder. Alison squeals at Emily to put her down, but the brunette ignores her request and carries her up the steps over her shoulder.

Emily enters the kitchen with Alison still squealing and squirming trying to get down off of her shoulder. The girls and Emily's mother are staring at the two laughing. Emily finally puts Alison down. Alison slaps her on the arm for not listening to her and tries to walk away. But Emily was too quick and grabbed her by the waist and quickly pulled her back into her body spinning her around so they are chest to chest and places a kiss on her lips. The girls and Pam both awe at the sight causing the blonde to blush.

Emily takes a seat beside Hanna. "So whats the plans for the day?" Emily says as she steals a piece of bacon off Hanna's plate and receives a slap to the back of the head from Hanna.

"Well your father and I are going to be out all day today to spend some quality time together before he leaves. Hows your eye by the way? The girls filled me in on what happened last night. Just please be more careful Em, I don't want you getting into trouble." Pam says as she makes her daughter a plate and places it in front of her.

"Oh I know you guys will be spending a lot of 'quality' time together today in the hotel room you guys rented. And its fine mom, don't worry about it I can handle myself." Emily says as she eats her food. All the girls nearly choke on their food. Pam's mouth dropped open. Emily looked down the bench to see Alison looking at her shocked that she just called her mom out about having sex with her dad.

"Emily Catherine Fields." Pam said giving her daughter a stern look. Emily can't help but laugh.

"What, it's true. I'm not a little kid anymore mom and I'm not stupid." Emily laughs as her mom leaves the kitchen clearly embarrassed by her daughters words.

Emily decides to address the other girls. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Well I was just going to catch up on homework." Spencer says as she rinses her dish in the sink.

Hanna laughs, "Of course Spencer would be doing homework." The other girls start laughing.

"Noel and I are suppose to hangout today." Aria says trying to hide her blush.

Emily raises her eyebrows and says, "Oh hanging out huh?" Alison makes her way over to Emily and slaps her arm.

"Leave her alone. Noel and Aria obviously want to spend some time together by themselves." Alison says as she looks at her girlfriend who has a cheesy grin on her face.

Hanna decides to chime in, "Yeah they definitely want to be alone so Aria can suck his face off." Emily starts laughing and high fives Hanna.

"If correct me right Han, you and Caleb are constantly sucking each others faces off. So where do you have any room to talk?" Spencer says sitting back down.

Emily starts losing it while Hanna's cheeks turn red. "And you, you have no room to talk either. Every time we turn around to talk to you, your face is glued to Ali's." Spencer adds as she takes a drink of orange juice.

Emily's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink but recovers by saying, "Have you seen her face? It's so beautiful who wouldn't want to be glued to it. Besides shes one hell of a kisser, the best I've ever experienced." Alison's cheeks now turn a bright red, but all of the girls just smile at the two. Emily pulls Alison in close and wraps her arms around her while the blonde hides her face in brunettes chest.

"God, I hope Caleb and I's love is like yours. You two make me want to melt due to your cuteness." Hanna says while eating. This causes the girls to all laugh even Emily and Alison.

Emily pulls back to look at Alison and says, "I couldn't imagine myself loving anyone else, she truly brings out the best in me." Alison looks at her with so much adoration. She wraps her arms around the brunette's neck and pulls her down for a passionate kiss.

"Alright love birds, we are going to get out of here. Thanks Em, for letting us stay last night." Spencer says as she leaves the kitchen with the other two girls. They grabbed their things and left. Leaving Emily and Alison alone in the kitchen.

Still in each others embrace, Emily leans down and places a kiss on the blonde's cute little nose. "So do you have any plans today babe?" The brunette asks as she nuzzles her face in the blonde's neck.

Alison can't help but smile, "No, I do not. My mom is leaving today though. But I don't want to see her." Emily pulls back to look the blonde in the face.

"Are you sure Ali? I can take you if you want me to." Emily looks the blonde in the eyes and feels for the girl because she knows how hard this is for her.

Alison looks up at Emily and sees how sincere she is being. The blonde brings a hand down and places it on the brunette's cheek. Emily turns into the hand and kisses the blondes palm.

"I'm sure. I just want to spend the day with you, not worrying about anything or anyone." Alison says and the brunette smiles.

"Okay anything for you. We can do whatever you want to do today." Emily says as she runs her hands up and down the sides of Alison's waist. This causes the blonde to shutter.

Alison thinks about what she wants to do today and really only wants to do one thing. "Can we just stay in and cuddle and watch movies?" The blonde bats her eyelashes at the brunette with a pouty lip.

Emily can't help but laugh and smile, "Like I said, anything for you." This causes the blonde to squeal in excitement.

"Come on, let's go get showers and dressed for the day. Ill let you shower first." Emily says as she takes the blondes hand and encourages her to go upstairs. As they were heading upstairs they pass Emily's parents who are on their way out. They bid their farewells and left out the front door.

Emily sat on her bed scrolling through her phone while Alison was in the shower. She was looking at her Instagram and a picture caught her eye. Hanna apparently took a picture of her and Alison when they were sleeping. Alison had her face resting on her chest while Emily had her arms wrapped around her. The caption said, _**definition of perfecctt. Emison all the way!**_ Emily was so wrapped up in the picture and reading all the comments she didn't hear the water turn off.

Alison was standing in the doorway watching the brunette. "What are you looking at that has you so smiley?" Emily looked up to see the blonde in nothing but a towel. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. Alison couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Uh..um..Hanna took a picture of us this morning when we were sleeping and posted it on Instagram." Emily stuttered out. Alison quirked an eyebrow and slowly walked over to the brunette who was sitting in the middle of her bed. The blonde sat on the bed beside the brunette and got super close so she could look at the picture on Emily's phone.

Emily's breathing picked up and she couldn't rip her eyes from the goddess beside her who was only wearing a towel. She watched the water droplets run down the blonde's skin and disappear in between the girl's chest.

Alison could see Emily's gaze out of the corner of her eye. She smirked knowing she had such an effect on the girl. Knowing Emily wanted her just as bad made her feel relieved. When she turned to look at Emily they were inches away from brushing their lips together.

Blue eyes met Brown, they flickered to the brunette's lips then back up to her eyes. The two finally closed the small gap and connected their lips. It started out slow and sweet and quickly turned into fast and passionate. Alison was now straddling Emily's hips hovering above her deepening their kiss. She swept her tongue across Emily's bottom lip who quickly granted access. Alison's hands roamed the brunette's torso resting on her toned abs tracing the indentations. Alison then tugged the bottom of Emily's shirt and ripped it off leaving the brunette in her sports bra.

Emily's hands found Alison's backside and she gripped it within her hands slowly kneading it causing the blonde to moan. Emily used this as an opportunity to take control and rolled the blonde over so now she was hovering above the blonde. She pulled back to look in Alison's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Emily asks with a sincere loving tone.

Alison looks at the brunette hovering above her and feels nothing but love for the girl. She then looks in Emily's eyes and doesn't see lust, she sees nothing but love. In that moment shes made up her mind, this girl wants her but not just for her body like every other guy she had been with did. Emily wanted her heart and she was giving it to her in this moment completely.

"Yes, I've never been so sure." Alison says as she connects their lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys. School started back up and I became super busy. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I will try and update as much as I can. I also apologize if their is any errors. Love you guys and all your reviews!

Chapter 19

Emily hovered above Alison reading her face. She seen no sign that the blonde was lying. She connected their lips and kissed her with so much love. The kiss was slow and open mouthed. The two explored each others mouth, tongues battling for dominance. Emily then kissed her way from the blondes mouth down her jawline to behind her ear. She made her way down Alison's neck kissing every spot she could. Emily wanted to worship the blondes body and prove how much she loved it. Emily then made her way back up to the Alison's sweet spot right behind her ear and sucked on it earning a moan from the girl. Alison's hands were roaming all over the brunettes body but somehow managed to submerge themselves in the dark locks. Emily made sure she left a mark on her girls neck before she kissed her way down to her chest. Emily kissed all the skin that was exposed before she lifted her head up to ask the blonde for permission to remove the towel.

Alison nodded her head in approval and lifted herself off of the bed to make it easier to remove the towel. Emily opened the towel up and pulled it off of the blondes body and threw it across her room. When she turned back to look at the girl she loved so much she was star struck. The love of her life was laying in her bed completely naked. Alison's body was like a work of art. Emily's eyes roamed all over the blondes body taking in every single inch. Alison's breasts were the perfect size and were so perky. The brunette loved the way Alison's hips curved out and how her stomach was flat and slightly toned. She roamed her brown eyes down further and was met with Alison's glistening shaved sex. If Emily wasn't drooling before, she was now. She looked up to meet worried blue eyes. Alison tried to cover herself up, but before she could Emily spoke up.

"Please don't cover yourself. You are so beautiful." The brunette then stripped her sports bra off and removed her underwear and shorts. She climbed on the bed and once again was hovering over the blonde. Alison then wrapped her arms around Emily's torso.

Emily help herself up with one arm and brought her free hand to the blondes face cupping it while rubbing her thumb over her cheek. The brunette looked into the blue eyes shes come to crave and broke the silence.

"I love you so much Alison Lauren Dilaurentis." Alison smiles while stroking her hands up and down Emilys back. "I love you too Emily Catherine Fields."

With that Emily connected their lips as she hovered above the blonde settling herself between her legs. The blondes hands roamed the brunettes body. Alison loved this feeling, having Emily completely bare and pressed completely up against her body. Her body feels ignited and never wants the feeling to end.

Emily made her way back down to Alison's chest and began to put her work in on the blondes chest. Just like the brunette thought, the blondes breasts were perfect size filling up her hands just right. Alison was a moaning mess below her as she continued kneading the blondes chest. She brought her mouth to Alison's right breast and began to suck and lick and graze her teeth on the blondes nipple. While she did that her right hand was rubbing and slightly pinching Alison's left breast. Alison's body immediately reacted to Emilys tactics and her back arched off of the bed. Alison could not keep her mouth shut, Emily was working wonders on her body. No one has ever made her feel this good. She could basically feel herself dripping because of the brunette.

"God Em, please don't stop." Emily loved hearing the blonde moan and pant while she worshiped her body. Just hearing Alison say her name while moaning is making herself wet. Pleasuring Alison is enough to get her off without the girl even touching her.

Emily then switched breasts and treated that one the same way. Alison's hands were clutching the brunettes back leaving scratch marks all up and down it. Emily then kissed her way down the blondes stomach kissing all around her belly button. Alison's hands make their way into Emily's hair massaging her scalp. Emily raises her head up and locks eyes with the blonde. Both girls are panting and taking in this moment.

"What do you need baby?" Emily asks the girl as she makes her way back up the blonde and kisses her softly on the lips. Staring into pools of blue that are dilated and twinkling.

Alison looks into Emily's eyes and can't help but smile at the girl. It's a first that someone actually asks her what she needs and wants. Alison has never been with a girl so this is still new to her. She thinks about it for a minute and looks back up to concerned eyes. "I need you here." Alison says as she moves the brunettes hand down to her sex. Emily can feel how wet the girl is and it makes her lick her lips in anticipation. Emily kisses her one more time before trailing her kisses down the blondes chest and stomach until she reaches her sex.

Emily then places kisses on the inner thighs of Alison and all around her sex without actually touching it yet. She blows on the blondes sex only for the girl to squirm around on the bed. Emily places her arms under the blondes legs and places her hands on the girls hips to hold her in place. The brunette then licks her lips before diving into the Alison's sex. Sucking and licking every inch, Emily takes her time relishing in the taste of Alison on her tongue. She cant get enough of the taste and could spend hours going down on the blonde if she would let her. Emily then start to work on the small bundle of nerves, treating it like she did the blondes breasts before.

Alison could not stop moaning and panting. She was on cloud 9 and never wanted to come down from it. Her back continued to arch off of the bed, but Emily kept holding her in place while she continued her assault on her sex. Alison could feel her climax coming near as her stomach tightened and her toes started to curl. Emily could tell that the blonde was close so she stuck her tongue as far as it could go inside the blonde hitting her right where she needed her. She brought her hands up to Alison's body the left one rubbing her breast while the right one rubbed the bundle of nerves.

That was enough to send the girl over the edge. Alison's back arched off of the bed and her toes curled while her body convulsed on the bed. She moaned out Emilys name over and over again along with a few profanities. Alison's juices coated Emily's tongue and she couldn't help but become even more wet at the feeling and taste. She lapped up all of her juices until their was barely any left. Emily helped the blonde ride out the high of her orgasm until the blonde pulled her up into a passionate kiss.

Emily pulled back to take a good look at the blondes face. The two looked in each others eyes and couldn't help but smile. Alison loved tasting herself in Emily's mouth. This was something she could definitely get used to for the rest of her life. Emily then peppered kisses all over the blondes face, resulting in the girl letting out giggles.

Emily can feel her heart beating so hard and fast at the sight in front of her. "God Ali, I love you so much." With that Alison connected their lips and rolled the girl over so now that she was the one hovering. The rest of the afternoon the two girls spent making love in Emily's bedroom until they were exhausted to the point where sleep consumed their bodies.

Emily was awaken by a loud annoying ring coming from one of the girls cellphones. She tried to untangle herself from the blonde who had are arm draped over the brunettes waist with legs intertwined. One she reached the phone the ringing stopped. It was Alison's phone that was ringing and she had 9 missed called from her sister. Emily looked at the time and it was 7 in the evening. They had slept most of the day away. She made her way over the her bed and gently placed kissed all over the blondes face trying to wake her up.

Alison's eyes fluttered open and she was met with a still very naked Emily. She couldn't help but smile remembering how they spent most of their morning and afternoon in the sheets exploring one anothers body. Emily smiled back at the girl before saying, "Hi baby, how did you sleep?"

The blonde smiled and kissed the brunette on the lips before replying with, "Better than I have in a long time. Someone wore me out today." She gave the brunette a cheeky smile with a wink. Emily couldn't help but smile and try to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"I couldn't help it, you are just so addicting." Emily said while kissing the blonde before whispering on her lips, "Especially the taste of you, I could do that all damn day baby." Alison's eyes widened at the statement and couldn't help but shutter. She could feel herself become instantly wet at the brunettes confession.

Emily couldn't help but look at the flustered state of her girlfriend. "But baby, your sister has called you 9 times. You should probably call her back it seems important." Emily handed the girl her phone and watched the blonde dial her sisters number. Alison began to talk to her sister on the phone seeing why she called so many times. Emily decided to give the girl some privacy and grabbed some clean clothes. She made her way into her bathroom and began to shower. Once she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror and seen the work Alison had left all over her body. She had hickeys on her neck and chest. She even had them on her abs. Emily couldn't help but smile as she got dressed into her underwear and a pair of sweatpants. She then put on her sports bra and realized she must have dropped her shirt before coming into the bathroom. She made her way back into her bedroom to see the blonde sitting on her bed clothed texting on her phone.

When Emily made her appearance known in the room but clearing her throat the blonde looked up and her eyes went wide. But then she couldn't help but smile and laugh to herself. Emily looked at her with her thinking face on which Alison can't help but think is the cutest thing in the world.

"Whats so funny?" Emily said as she stood her ground in her room with her hands on her hips staring at the girl. Alison cant help but laugh even more at the cuteness of her girlfriend.

The blonde stood up and made her way over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her neck. She looked into those chocolate eyes that she loves so much and says, "Babe did you look into the mirror in the bathroom? I did some pretty good work on your body. You have hickeys all over you." Emily wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and leaned down and placed a innocent kiss on her lips.

"Yes I have seen them all. You even tore up my back too baby." Emily said as she turned around to show the blonde the scratches she left all over her back. Alison couldnt help but blush at the sight.

"I'm sorry babe if I hurt you. I guess I got carried away." Alison says as she blushes and looks down. Emily takes the blondes chin with her hand and brings it up so that she can look into Alison's eyes.

"Baby, you don't have to be sorry. I loved every bit of it as much as you did." Emily says this as she places a long passionate kiss on the blondes lips. But she remembers that Alison was talking on the phone before she got her shower.

"So what did CeCe need? Is everything okay?" Emily asks as she holds the girl in her arms.

"She was just worried because she hadn't heard from me all day and was trying to get me to tell our mother bye." Alison says this as she sits back down on Emily's bed. Emily looks at the girl slightly worried.

Emily then walks over and takes a seat beside Alison taking her hands and holding them in her lap. "You know if you ever want to talk about it or anything you can always come to me. No matter what time of the night I will always be here for you." Emily then places a kiss on the girls cheek.

Alison looks at Emily and wonders what she ever did to deserve someone like her. She was a bully for so many years and shes somehow being rewarded for it. Maybe she was being rewarded for all of the changes she has made in her life by becoming a better person. Alison then leans in and gives the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips. As she was doing that she heard Emily's stomach growl. This caused the girls to pull away and start laughing. Both girls decided to finish getting ready and head out to eat before taking the blonde home. Emily and Alison were both still on cloud 9 with one another after everything that had happened this weekend. Neither girl could remember the last time they were this happy and they hoped that the happiness would stay around for a very long time.


End file.
